Blame It On The Hormones
by cendella
Summary: Allison decides to take a chance and make a move for Jack. The only thing standing in her way, is Tess.
1. It All Started With A Kiss

**I do not own Eureka. Of course I have happily taken liberties with my version. **

Blame It On the Hormones

Chapter 1: It All Started With a Kiss

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me."

Jack wiped the last dish dry, stretched over Allison's head and placed it back in the overhead cabinet. They'd just finished having dinner at her house–an occasion in which he thought he'd never get the chance to enjoy again. To tell the truth, he was surprised to get an invitation at all. Since he and Tess started seeing each other, Allison barely spent time with him anymore–not his choice of course. The only time they were together outside of work nowadays was when they both happened to be eating at Café Diem or he attended her child birthing classes.

After Allison found out she was pregnant she'd asked Jack to be her coach, and he'd gladly jumped at the chance–anything to be near her. Stark had been gone for close to a month by then and she again seemed like her old self. Of course she had been expected to go through a grieving period and at times when he looked at her, he knew her thoughts were with Start. The eyes he peered into almost everyday became glazed over and appeared far away.

Jack hated to admit this, but it had been a difficult and confusing time for him too. He felt conflicted about his emotions. The three years he'd lived in Eureka, he'd spent each and everyday pining away for the love of Allison Blake. No, he never told her directly how he felt, but he sensed that she knew and sometimes he thought his feelings were reciprocated. When she and Stark began to grow close again, Jack failed to seize the moment to declare his love. Yes, he had been hurt by her decision to resume a relationship with the man who had caused her so much pain, but what did he expect. He naturally assumed that Stark would go back to his old ways and the reconciliation wouldn't last. When Allison excepted Stark's marriage proposal, Jack was devastated. So, because he loved her more than he would or could ever admit, he let her go, or at least he convinced himself that he did.

When Stark died, Jack was again riddled with guilt as those same old feelings resurfaced. In actuality they had never truly gone away. At first he felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable around her. He never knew what to say, afraid of what may come out of his mouth. He knew she needed him–even if she'd never admit it. Allison prided herself on being a strong and independent woman. She never wanted to play the role of damsel in distress, which was a testament to her character. So he helped her the only way he knew how. He was a friend and confidant. Besides he'd made a promise. A promise to Nathan that he would watch over her and even though he'd never considered Stark a close friend, he would honor his request without question.

Of all the disagreements, traumas, and life-threatening situations they'd found themselves in, he and Allison had always remained close friends. If Jack couldn't have her as a lover, then this would have to suffice. If that relationship were to ever fall apart, he'd have been crushed. During the last five months, Jack made it a point to be there whenever she needed him. Even though she seldom asked.

So when she invited him over, he took it as a sign that things were finally back to normal between them. He was thrilled to at last be in her company once again. They were having a great time. Jack loved that he could have a serious conversation with her or he could just be silly. She got him and he couldn't say that about many women. But tonight, he thought she seemed...different. Though he couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was. There were times when he thought she was staring at him. More than likely it was all in his imagination.

Allison repeatedly glanced at Jack, which often turned into her staring at him from the corner of her eye. She was extremely nervous, not sure if she was doing the right thing. On the surface it all seemed very innocent but she couldn't help but think about what people would say. Nathan had been gone for five months and she missed him dearly, but she was also very lonely. Carter had been a constant in her life not only during the previous months but for the last three years.

She could always blame it on her hormones, but beneath the surface she was smart enough to know better. Truth was she wanted Jack Carter and not just in the biblical sense. She also knew that whatever this thing was between he and Tess was getting serious and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Allison knew she was being selfish and possibly a bit cruel. Carter had always put her happiness first, and without fail supported her decisions. Though he did voice his opinion, he never intervened when it came to her and Nathan. The worst part of all was that no matter the outcome, not only would her actions affect her relationship with Carter but also with Tess.

Allison and Tess had been friends for well over fifteen years. They'd met in graduate school and quickly became bosom buddies. It wasn't unusual for Allison to find herself one of only a handful of females in many of her advanced courses considering the field she'd chosen. The thing that riveted her the most about Tess, was that she was just as ambitious, outspoken and brilliant as she was. Traits that Tess confessed she'd noticed in Allison upon their first meeting also. For Allison being an only child, Tess was like the sibling she'd always wanted. The bond they created seemed unbreakable.

This is what made Allison's decision so difficult. Carter at last seemed to have found some resemblance of happiness. What kind of friend was she to put him in the position to choose? Maybe he no longer had those feelings for her. Maybe he felt it was too late for them to venture forward. What if he thought she was only pursuing him because he was all that was left, as if she were settling.

And what kind of friend was she being to Tess? Tess had never been lucky in love. Not that Allison had been either, but for different reasons. The love that Allison lost had not been of her own doing–not completely anyway. Her first husband Michael, Kevin's father, died in a car accident as he was coming home from a medical conference when Kevin was still a baby. When she and Nathan first separated she put most of the blame on him which was entirely not accurate. She'd had her faults too. That's why it was more of a shock to her than anyone else when they'd gotten back together.

In Tess' case, she just wasn't good at staying in relationships long term. She told Allison she usually felt tied down and trapped. So it was no surprise that her boyfriends lasted typically six months or less. Allison had the pleasure of meeting many of her former boyfriends and frankly she was worried. Tess' previous choices had been oddly similar. Her taste in men didn't vary much. They ranged from the handsome brainy type to the handsome brawny type. As one would guess, Tess had never come across anyone like Jack before. He was handsome, though not a genius, intelligent nonetheless. He was not brawny, but physically attractive. His well toned body the envy of many a male resident in town and fantasy of almost every female. Unlike her other men, Jack combined all these qualities, not to mention he was funny, brave, and sensitive. Tess seemed to like Jack a little to much for her liking.

Allison was taking a big risk by putting her plan in motion. She would either lose him, her or both. One thing Allison knew for sure was that she couldn't live like this anymore. So, late yesterday afternoon she shakily picked up the phone and called the station hoping that he hadn't left for home. She didn't want to take the chance of calling him there in case Tess was around.

"Jack Carter."

"Hey Carter...it's me, Allison."

Jack couldn't help but smile as if he didn't know her voice by now. "Hey Allison. What's up?"

"I was wondering..." Allison didn't know why she was so skittish, her sentence trailing off.

Greeted by silence, his antenna immediately went up. "Hello? Allison are you there?"

"I'm here. Sorry, I just thought I was receiving another call." She rolled her eyes skyward–what a lame ass excuse she thought.

When she spoke again, her words tumbled out in a mad rush. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh! Um..."

Allison held her breath as she waited for his response.

"...I already have plans with Tess tonight."

"Oh."

Jack thought he heard disappointment in her voice but dismissed it as wishful thinking.

"Well, that's okay. I mean it is short notice after all. I should have known you'd be busy."

There was silence from both ends as they each waited for the other to speak.

Jack had mixed feelings. He was actually quite bummed by the fact he'd already made plans to meet Tess. Honestly, he felt awful about it. Truth was he missed hanging out with Allison and Kevin. Afraid that her offer was a one shot deal he proposed an alternative.

"How about tomorrow then?"

Elated he wanted to spend time with her, she welcomed the change of plans.

"Tomorrows great. How does seven sound?"

"Seven's perfect. Can I bring anything?"

Allison knew she was being bold, but she wanted to make her point clear. "No. I just want you."

"Okay. See ya then." As Jack went to place the handset in it's cradle, he paused. Her words were mystifying.

"_No. I just want you."_

Jack didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't merely the words she'd used, but the context in which she delivered them. It was almost as if she wasn't making a statement, but a declaration. Maybe he was putting to much emphasis on what she'd said or just projecting his own desires. Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea altogether, feeling quite foolish of his assumption.

So at seven p.m. sharp that Saturday he arrived at her doorstep gifts in hand. He hadn't exactly told Tess where he'd be tonight–she didn't ask. Besides, he didn't owe her an explanation. It wasn't as if they were married or anything. They were only dating and it wasn't that serious...yet. Jack wasn't sure why he never told her about he and Allison meeting for dinner. She'd said she would be working on a project that had fallen behind that afternoon and would be too tired to go out. He told her it was fine and not to worry about it. All in all, it kinda worked itself out. No matter how much he pretended that what Tess didn't know wouldn't hurt her, he knew better. He tried to put her out of his mind and focus on having a good time.

Allison jumped slightly when she heard the doorbell ring. She had been busy in the kitchen getting everything ready. She wanted it to be perfect, yet not appear that she'd put much effort into it. She thought she would scare him off if she went the romantic route, so she down played it. Table set, food prepared she took off her apron and went to answer the door. As her hand clutched the handle, a sudden wave of nausea passed over her. She wasn't aware of how long she stood there, the spell broken as the bell chimed once more.

Taken aback as the door abruptly swung open, his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. She looked amazing. She had on a white silk shirtdress with asymmetrical tiers around the bottom. Her skin glowed in that unmistakable manner in which pregnant women often did–as if she had been kissed by the morning sun. Then she smiled and as always, something inside of him melted.

A temporary loss of his senses, he had to remember why he was here. The who he was currently dating, momentarily forgotten.

"Hi Carter. Come in."

"Hi. Wow you look. Wow!"

"Thank you." Her brow furrowed, she noticed the bottle in his right hand. "Uh, is that wine?"

"Oh, uh no. Non alcoholic sparkling champagne. I know you can't have the real thing, but we can make believe."

Jack entered and suddenly stopped short, turning to face her.

"Allison, I'm glad you called. I feel like we've been...out of sync lately. I mean, I know we see each other at work and in class, but we don't talk anymore."

"I know what you mean Carter. I miss you."

Jack didn't know how to respond. Did she mean she missed him as a friend or _missed him_, missed him?

Allison stared back. She too was at a lost for words. "Um...come in. Everything's just about ready."

"Well, whatever it is, it smells great."

Looking around Jack noticed one particular person's absence. "Where's Kevin?"

"He's sleeping over at a friends house."

"Oh. I thought he'd be here?" He gestured toward the item he held under his arm, a present for Kevin.

Allison felt a sharp pang in her chest. Oh God, he did misinterpret her invitation. Though she didn't come right out and say what she wanted, she'd hope he'd at least gotten the hint. Did he not want to be with her unaccompanied? If he didn't, was it because he no longer wanted her or was it because he didn't trust himself alone with her.

"No, it's just us. I hope that's okay?" Her eyes pleaded as she waited for his answer.

"Of course it's okay."

Then he smiled at her. Reassured, she returned his in kind. She couldn't help herself–he had one of the most drop-dead gorgeous, dazzlingly beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

Their moment of awkwardness over, the rest of their evening went on without a hitch. They talked about Zoë, Kevin, their parents and Jack's siblings. They joked and laughed about nothing in particular. The only stipulation was that the topic of work was off the table. Well, that wasn't exactly true. They conveniently managed to avoid the topic of Tess...but that didn't last long.

They were standing at the sink–Allison loaded the dishwasher, while Jack took care of the more delicate items. They had eaten off of china she'd received as a wedding present during her first marriage. China she only brought out for special occasions. And she deemed having dinner with Jack Carter, the most special occasion of all.

Allison watched him as he hand-washed and dried the dinnerware. His sleeves rolled up to his elbow, she noticed how his arms flexed with each pass. His skin was slightly tanned, the faint blond hairs on his arm barely visible. Unconsciously, she fiddled with the top button of her dress, noticing that she suddenly became uncomfortably warm. The bulbs overhead, more like spotlights than the eco-smart Eureka creations that currently rested inside the slots.

Allison knew he was saying something but all she could focus on was the way his mouth moved. She'd had the benefit of feeling them pressed upon hers once before. In an attempt to make Nathan jealous in order to save the town, he kissed her. Their brief albeit passionate kiss, was like none she'd ever had as a shock wave traveled straight from his lips down to her toes. She so badly wanted to let go and fully embrace the experience, but like everything he'd done up until that point, she assumed it was more out a sense of duty then a yearning for her.

Standing next to him in her kitchen, she'd never had such an overwhelming urge to kiss someone before in her life. She was so intently focused on fantasizing, that she hadn't heard him calling out to her.

"...Allison? Allison!"

"Huh!"

"Your PDA's ringing."

"Oh!"

Allison fumbled for the phone as it lay on the center island. Her previous glazed over expression immediately changed once she greeted the voice on the other end of the line.

"Tess! Hi."

She nervously eyed Carter as the same look of fear and shame mirrored on his own face. Apparently neither of them had informed Tess of their plans.

"I'm fine...good...I'll speak with Dr. Funk Monday morning and tell him to proceed...you know just taking it easy tonight...yeah I'm a bit tired myself...Oh, okay I'll talk to you tomorrow...Goodnight.

Allison's mouth went dry as her eyes shifted around the room in an effort to avoid his.

Courageously, Jack was the first to break the silence. "That was a bit...awkward, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Tess told me she would be working today and wouldn't be over tonight. I uh...failed to mention that I would be having dinner with you."

"Same here. She asked if I wanted to catch a movie tonight. She said she called your place and SARAH informed you where out for the evening but wouldn't give any further details."

They both snickered at SARAH, who was very protective of Jack and Zoë and for some strange reason refused to warm to the idea of Tess.

Eager to ease the tension that hovered like a thick fog, they simultaneously began.

"Carter..."

"Allison..."

"No, you go first." They chuckled as their words again toppled each other.

After a short lull in which neither spoke as if afraid to take the lead, Allison resumed.

"Carter, I must admit I asked you over for a reason."

"Yeah?" Puzzled, he viewed her. He knew something was different about tonight.

"I was wondering..." She was going to ask him if he still wanted her, if they could build something together, but halfway through she chickened out.

"I was wondering how you felt about...Tess." As her name spilled from her lips, Allison realized her grievous mistake and visibly grimaced.

Caught off guard, he wasn't prepared to talk about their relationship. Maybe her invitation was really a fishing expedition to learn if he was the right man for her best friend.

"Tess? Um, Tess is great. She's fun, she's smart as a whip, she's beautiful. I mean...I like her."

Allison could feel the tears welling up. "Oh! Well, she speaks very highly of you too."

Jack thought that an odd statement to make. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, I uh, was curious if you thought maybe the two of you had a future together."

Time stopped as she waited for his answer. She so desperately wanted him to say no. "_Please say no she thought."_

"I never really thought about it. I know we haven't been dating long, but we have a great time together and..."

Allison quickly spun round, cutting him off mid-sentence. "That's great. Good to hear."

"Allison?"

"Yes?"

She had turned so he couldn't see her tears. Unfortunately she couldn't disguise the sniffling sound of her cry.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Her back still to him, she shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing." Even as her voice cracked, she squared her shoulders in an attempt to regain her composure.

Jack tentatively reached for her. When she wouldn't turn, he stepped in front of her. He never liked to see her cry because it hurt him at much as it hurt her. He craned his neck so that he could see her face but when she wouldn't raise it, he cupped her head between his hands and lifted it toward him. What he saw broke his heart.

"Allison talk to me. What is it? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head no.

"Is it Kevin, is he okay?"

"Kevin's fine. It's..."

Allison couldn't bring herself to say the words. All at once she felt silly. Here she was pregnant, Nathan, her fiance/ex-husband dead, Carter had finally moved on with Tess and she was about to shatter it all. She couldn't do it, she couldn't do that to him. All these years, Carter had been by her side unconditionally and now she couldn't return his kindness. She didn't have the heart to ruin what they had.

"It's nothing, just my hormones." She tried to pull herself together but knew she wouldn't last much longer as the pain in her chest grew, the tears ready to pour.

"I'm just tired I guess. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

She looked at him a second to long and feared he could read what she was feeling. "I'm sorry Carter."

She bid him goodnight, told him to let himself out then headed upstairs.

Jack stood firmly in the spot she'd left him. He knew something was bothering her and it wasn't her hormones. He just didn't know what, but he was going to find out.

Jack bounded upstairs toward her bedroom and knocked on the closed door.

"Allison? Can I come in?"

"Carter, please I can't right now."

"Allison I don't know what's going on, but I'm here for you. Now I'm coming in so don't...throw anything at me."

Jack slowly twisted the handle and cautiously peered around the edge of the door just in case she decided to fling something at his head. She was sitting on the edge of her bed which sat high off the floor, causing her feet to dangle.

Jack sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Allison felt all the hairs raise on her arm as her body tensed. She so badly wanted his touch that she involuntarily rested her head on his shoulder.

His voice soothing he asked, "Allison, please talk to me. You can be honest."

She looked into his eyes, his sincerity evident.

"And don't forget I'll know if you're lying." He smiled broadly in an attempt to relax her.

Allison closed her eyes and exhaled. If she didn't do this now she never would. She knew that they were at the precipice, a turning point in their relationship. No matter what happened, she had to know. She just hoped their friendship didn't suffer.

"Carter, I asked you over tonight because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jack watched her intently, hanging onto her every word.

"No, that's not true. It's not something. It's us."

His brow furrowed, Jack wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Last week when I told you that you should go be with Tess, you asked me if I was sure and I said yes."

Allison hesitated, her lips pressed together, she knew this was her last chance.

"I wasn't being honest with you. I didn't want you to go to her, I wanted you. I wanted you to stay with me."

Allison stood abruptly, the words rushed forth. She paced back and forth near the foot of the bed, her hands gesturing chaotically.

"I know I'm a horrible person for even bringing this up and I'll understand if you hate me. I have no right to say this, to ask this of you. But I want you to know this has nothing to do with the baby or Nathan or Tess. I had to tell you. I can't hold it in any longer."

She turned and watched as he sat in silence. His expression unchanging, was difficult for her to read.

"Carter if you never want to speak to me again I'll completely understand."

Jack rose from the bed and crossed in front of her so that they were standing face to face.

Allison peered up into his eyes and all she could see was the hatred within. Earlier, the electric blue eyes that calmed her, seemingly piercing through her soul, now appeared cold and unwelcoming. As if he could no longer hide his disdain for her.

She had ruined it, she had ruined everything.

"I'm sorry Carter, but please don't tell Tess. I've already hurt you and I don't want to hurt her too. I..."

Her impassioned plea interrupted as he embraced her and kissed her lips ever so briefly. As he pulled back his eyes stretched wide, she didn't know who was more surprised by his actions–him or her.

Shocked, her mouth fell open but no sound emitted.

Then he smiled at her and she knew what she'd perceived as hatred had in fact been a burning desire...for her.

As the smile tugged at the corner of her lips, he leaned in and kissed her again. This time his mouth lingered upon hers. His kiss was everything she had hoped, prayed, no...knew it would be.

His lips were firm yet surprisingly soft. They were full as they formed a perfect bond with hers. He gently forced apart her teeth, the feel of his tongue on her caused a physical reaction as her body shuddered uncontrollably. One hand braced solidly on her lower back, the other laid flat between her shoulder blades, he cradled her, his kiss growing longer, deeper, wetter.

Allison didn't know how long they were remained in that position...frankly she didn't care. Time has lost all semblance. Parting, their breathing labored foreheads inclined, the comprehension of what they'd just done became all to real.

"Carter. What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

Allison flopped down on the bed and Jack situated himself next to her.

"Allison. What changed?"

Though her manner feigned confusion, she knew what he was searching for.

"What I mean is, why be honest now. Don't get me wrong, I'm no better. I've given you hints, sure you knew how I felt. When I asked you about Tess, why didn't you say anything before we started something."

Allison hung her head in shame.

"Carter I know what you must be thinking. I won't lie to you. I've lied to myself for to long already. I've felt something between us for quite some time. I've felt it since you came to Eureka. I thought you were just flirtatious by nature, but I admit, I was flattered when I realized that it was aimed directly at me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

Embarrassed, the color rose to his cheeks. "It seems we both played a part in sabotaging us, before we even got a chance to get started."

"Exactly. I don't know about you, but I was afraid. Carter, you're completely different from any man I've encountered...let alone been involved with. You're like a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma."

Grinning, head cocked to the side, he wasn't sure that was quite was accurate. "Well, I don't think I'm that difficult to figure out."

Allison couldn't help but giggle. "No, don't get me wrong. See, not only was I trying to figure you out, I was trying to figure me out."

Allison sat further up on the bed so that she was leant against the headboard.

"I guess I was scared."

"I don't understand?"

Allison took his hands in hers.

"When you first came here I thought you were, for lack of a better word, a prick. You were cocky and arrogant and a huge pain in my ass."

"Well, I can't say I agree with that assessment."

"But don't you see. My _assessment_ was completely wrong. Carter you helped us. You didn't know us, but your moral and ethical code propelled you to do everything you could to make sure Bryan was safe...that we were safe. But what really sold me was the connection you made with Kevin. I have to admit I was hurt and a bit jealous at first. You seemed to be able to connect with him in a way I never could. Initially, I thought it had something to do with me. I'm his mother and I couldn't even get through to him. But then there was you. You did what no one else could. You found a way to communicate with him."

Allison reached up and held his face lovingly in her hands.

"I knew there was something special about you. Then I took a second look and I liked what I saw. I had hoped that you would ask me out but you never did. So I assumed you weren't interested. When Nathan made it obvious that he wanted me back and showed me that he still loved me, I moved on. Yes, I did love him but..."

Allison paused for she knew her next words were the most important of all.

"...I never stopped loving you."

Her confession came as a bombshell to him. "You _love_ me?"

Allison smiled, nodding in affirmation. "Yes, Jack Carter. I...love...you."

Jack was stunned. "Well, it's about time."

Then, he kissed her again.

They ended up talking the entire night, taking the opportunity to get to know each other as if it was the first time. The wall that had slowly been building between them began to tumble down. At some point during the evening they'd laid down together and drifted off.

The he suns rays creating a path across his cheek, Jack was the first to stir. He was disoriented at first. That was until he fully opened his eyes to be greeted by her beautiful face. Jack knew that even first thing in the morning, she would be stunning. They weren't exactly ten toes up...ten toes down as he'd hoped, but just waking up laying next to her was enough for him.

Jack wasn't used to the morning light waking him so he couldn't gage the correct time. This was definitely one aspect of living below ground he missed. Her left hand tucked under the pillow, Jack thought she was still asleep.

Eyes closed, she smiled at him. "Hey you."

"Hey."

Jack touched her face, allowing his thumb to caress her cheek. Allison opened her eyes. The suns light illuminated her dark brown orbs, causing them to appear as if they contained flecks of gold.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No Jack. This is real."

Just then a cool breeze swept through the open window, the sheer white curtain floated into the room. Although hey were both still completely dressed–minus their shoes which were kicked off onto the floor, Allison shivered. She reached down and pulled the comforter up over them, snuggling up next to him–well as close as she could get as her belly created a natural barrier.

"I hate to break the spell but...what time is it? SARAH usually wakes me up with a sun simulator light, but it's not the same."

Allison angled her head so she could see the alarm clock on the bedside table opposite her.

"It's still early, only nine-thirty."

"You think if we laid here all day anyone would miss us?"

"Well, Kevin and Zoë may wonder where we were. I have to pick him up from his friends house at twelve."

"Zoë stayed at Pillar's last night, so I doubt she's concerned of my whereabouts. Besides, SARAH will keep her well guarded until I get home."

"So, other than the kids, I think we're safe."

As they started to laugh, they were both suddenly hit with the realization that one other person may miss their presence. Their smiles slowly turned as neither wanted to utter her name as if the mention alone would conjure her up out of thin air.

Just then Jack's PDA rang and panic set in as they both sensed it could only be one person. He stretched over to the bedside table where he'd laid his phone last night and cautiously peered at the screen. The expression on his face confirmed who is was that lay on the other end of the line...

...Tess.

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 2: Just The Way You Are<em>


	2. Just The Way You Are

**I do not own EUReKA...and the world sheds a tear.**

Blame It On The Hormones

Chapter 2: Just The Way You Are

"S.A.R.A.H, can you start the shower and make some breakfast? Oh and coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

"Certainly Sheriff Carter."

Taking them two at a time, Jack yelled out his request as he ran upstairs. He didn't think he'd ever moved so fast before in his life. The minutes since leaving Allison's place and the sprint home had been nerve racking. The morning wake up call from Tess had sent a wave of panic between them both. Alarmed by the fact neither of them had spoken to her last night, they were unsure how to move forward from this point on.

Had she found out they'd had dinner without telling her? Did she know that Jack stayed the night? If she did know, what would she think about him sleeping in her bed? Never mind the fact they'd done nothing but talk and hold hands. It wouldn't matter to Tess that all their clothes remained on. It would be a betrayal nonetheless.

Jack glared at his PDA as it continued to ring. Not knowing what to do he shoved it in Allison's direction. She scowled at him as if having her answer the phone was the smartest thing to do. She pushed it back toward him, eased over and stood just incase he tried to pass it to her again. Flummoxed, he surveyed the phone. The longer he stared at it, the louder the vibrations seemed to get. He knew it was all in his mind, but he was sure he wasn't going to like what he heard on the other end. He'd say one thing for Tess...she was persistent.

He felt foolish so hesitantly he answered. "Hello?"

Nervously Allison paced the floor, her thumbnail in her mouth she flicked at it with her top row of teeth producing a tick, tick, tick sound which reverberated around the room.

Jack swung his legs so that he sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees. He felt like he would throw up at any moment.

"No! I wasn't asleep...I'm just getting up...you know, about to hop in the shower, get some breakfast...oh, yeah sure...that'd be great...um...yeah...of course I did...okay, I'll see you then."

Jack leapt from the bed and hurriedly stepped into his shoes–thank God he was still dressed. He relayed his conversation with Tess back to Allison omitting the part where she solicited him by promising to give him the most mind-blowing head he'd ever received. She said she'd be over in about an hour and thought maybe he'd like to go out for brunch.

Remorseful, Jack took Allison's hands in his. "I have to go."

She reached up and lovingly held his face, her expression mirroring his own. "I know."

Jack rushed for the door then stopped so quickly that he almost toppled over. He turned, swiftly crossed over and kissed Allison full on the mouth.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

Allison walked behind, observing him the entire way. Why had she waited so long? Why hadn't she told him how she felt? She knew he was interested and could have easily pursued him. That's the past she thought, time to look toward the future. She just prayed that the next chapter wouldn't prove as difficult as the previous years. Regrettably the outcome was yet to be seen as they still had to contend with Tess.

Back at home, Jack stripped as he climbed the stairs, tossed his clothes on the bedroom floor and hopped in the shower. Tess would be here shortly and she was punctual if anything. While in the shower he tried to formulate in his mind comebacks for the many questions she was sure to have. Why was he so anxious? Essentially he'd done nothing wrong...but why did he feel so guilty?

Jack reached the bottom step just as S.A.R.A.H announced her arrival. If he didn't know any better, he could swear he heard disdain in her voice. The bunker door swung open, instantaneously shutting behind Tess as she sauntered in. If she had been a second slower, she would have been clipped by the edge and hit full force. Jack couldn't be sure, but he'd bet that S.A.R.A.H had done it on purpose.

"Hey stranger." Tess wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in for a kiss.

His reaction swift, Jack craned his neck back just out of reach.

Giggling, she assumed he was playing with her and tickled his sides. "Would you stop it."

She threw her arms around his neck, forcefully pulled him down and laid one smack dab on his lips. Jack just stood there gawking at her, his mouth unmoving. He knew she could tell something was off as her own eyes popped open only to see him staring back.

"What was that?" She demanded.

Feigning ignorance he pretended not to know what she was talking about. "What was what?"

"I'm referring to that kiss. It was a little...unemotional. That's not the way you usually greet me. Is everything all right?"

Jack paused briefly before answering. "Yeah, everything's fine."

He could have blurted everything out right then but wisely held back. He didn't want to say anything yet because he and Allison needed to talk. Though they'd shared a special moment last night, that in no way clarified what their relationship was now, or how they should proceed. Until he knew that, he decided to keep Tess at arms length. Thankfully, she didn't push the issue any further and shrugged it off. What Jack did notice was that she was making herself comfortable as she kicked off her shoes, placed them by the front door and headed for the kitchen.

"Yum what smells so good? Is that for us? I thought we were going out?"

"I thought this would be quicker...um, easier."

Jack had to be careful. He didn't want Tess to become too suspicious of his actions. Hell, he'd be shocked if she hadn't been already. It wasn't like he was doing a bang up job right now anyway.

"S.A.R.A.H, I'll take a spinach quiche, bacon crispy, croissant, mimosa, coffee, Irish coffee."

Silence greeted her request.

She called out again. "S.A.R.A.H?"

"Yes, Dr. Fontana."

"Did you get my order?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay then..."

Apparently S.A.R.A.H _was_ being stubborn this morning, "Sheriff Carter, would _you_ like me to make Dr. Fontana's meal?"

Exasperated, Jack gave her the okay. A disgruntled, petty S.A.R.A.H is not what he needed this morning. What happened next, Jack definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with.

Tess glared at him from the kitchen. Sashaying over, he saw that unmistakable look of lust in her eyes. She roughly grabbed hold of him, squeezing his ass with surprising strength, forcing his body against hers. Their bodies compressed so tightly, if they'd been naked, he'd no doubt be inside of her by now.

"So did you miss me last night?"

Jack was flustered. What was he supposed to say? Had he missed her? No. Could he tell her that? No. So instead of answering directly, he tired to stall. "What? Yeah...yeah, you know."

"Mmm, how much?"

As she spoke she subtly began nudging him so that he walked in reverse. Shrugging his shoulders apathetically, Jack knew for the time being he would have to play along.

"Lots."

"Lots huh." Her hands began to wander aimlessly as they traversed from his abdomen up to his chest were they finally settled on his lower back. "So, where's Zoë?"

"She spent the night over at Pillars."

"Well then, whadda say we make up for you missing me last night?"

As Tess advanced, he cautiously stepped backward until his legs bumped up against the chaise causing him to lose his balance and plop down on it's end.

"I can't."

"You can't?"

She appeared incredulous. "What do you mean you can't?"

Jack swallowed hard. He hated to lie but there was no way he was ever having sex with Tess again until he knew one way or the other what this thing was between him and Allison.

"I have a...a thing to, uh go do."

"A _thing_!" She was obviously perturbed. "I thought you said last night you were taking it easy today."

"I did...I am...I will. It's just something came up at the last minute."

Still hovering, she stared at him quizzically. Without warning, she threw one knee up on the chaise then brought the other around so that she straddled him. Startled, Jack grabbed her round the waist and attempted to lift her off. Either she was extremely fast or he was too slow as she twisted her body, looping her legs around so that they were now clasped around his torso. She ground up against him and not surprisingly he was double-crossed as he instantaneously grew an erection. His body apparently was opposed to what his brain wanted it to do. It seemed that Tess took it as a sign that he was ready for some action and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Luckily ever watchful S.A.R.A.H chimed in. "Sheriff Carter your food is getting cold. You'd better hurry or you'll be late."

"Thanks S.A.R.A.H."

Jack had to remember to reward S.A.R.A.H. He just wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that.

Tess reluctantly released her grip and slid from a top him. "Well, how about tonight then?"

Sucking in air through his teeth he feigned reluctance. "Sounds good, but I'm not sure how long this will take, but I'll call you if it's not to late."

Arms crossed, clearly she was pissed. "Well, I guess I'd better leave so you can get going." She rolled her eyes but still kissed him goodbye. As soon as the door shut behind her, he thanked his coconspirator.

"S.A.R.A.H, I owe you one."

"Anytime Sheriff Carter."

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief. That was a bit to close for comfort. If things hadn't gone the way they had with Allison, he surely would have taken Tess up on her offer.

At last alone, his mind wandered as he recalled the first time he and Tess had sex. They'd been seeing each other for about a month and he'd invited her over for dinner which turned into him serving her breakfast. Jack hadn't planned to take her to bed, it just sort of happened. They'd had a wonderful meal–cooked by S.A.R.A.H of course, a few glasses of wine and ended the evening on the couch in front of a fire. Tess cuddled up close, his arm wrapped around her, was the kick off to their night of pleasure.

It started with some kissing, then a some necking, then increasingly progressed until they found themselves in his bedroom, clothes strewn across the room. Jack had to admit, she looked delicious. It had been some time since he'd had a women in his bed–not that he didn't get propositioned. He'd dated a few women in town and they were all very nice but ultimately not the right ones for him. Since then he hadn't actively pursued anyone, especially since Allison had gotten back together with Stark. So he committed himself to a self-imposed celibacy until the right woman came along.

When he met Tess they didn't hit it off right away. He saw her as a female version of Nathan. She was snarky with him. She laughed at his theories. She took little jabs at him whenever possible. She thought he was an idiot. He believe's he was interested in her for two reasons–one, she was Allison's friend and two, Allison pushed him toward her. Allison cared for them both greatly and to make her happy they tried to get along. Soon they were getting along extremely well. At the time Jack thought why the hell not. She wasn't the right one, but she was right there. If not for that, they probably would have maintained the ambivalent relationship that seemed to be forming.

So that night, they took their relationship one step further. By then he had been for lack of a better term–backed up. When they were completely undressed and he saw her in all her glory, he had to fight the urge not to nut all over himself. He was pleased to find out that she was a natural redhead as her fair skin contrasted greatly with her fiery mane–above and below. Waisting no time, she crawled up on the bed and Jack followed like an obedient dog. Her body felt so good beneath his–right about now, almost any woman could be laying under him and he'd feel just the same. His hands feverishly glided over her smooth, velvety skin as she kissed his lips. Jack wanted to take his time but due to his hiatus between sexual partners, that wasn't an option. His cock throbbed painfully the more he thought about entering her, so he took her. There were no sweet words, no gentle touches, no leisurely exploration. It was intense, it was feral, it was...over.

He was so embarrassed. That was not the impression he wanted to make. His entire body turned a particularly rosy shade of pink–well thats what Tess told him anyway. He didn't want to make excuses but he did let her know this wasn't normal and that it'd been a while for him. She laughed at him not maliciously, but in a playful teasing–well thats what she claimed anyway. She told him she understood and that it happens to the majority of men the first time they're with someone new. Besides, they had all night to make up of for it, and that's exactly what they did. Once the initial contact was over, Jack was back to form. He proved to her that it had indeed been a matter of unfamiliarity combined with nerves. In fact he proved it to her repeatedly.

On their next occasion, Tess had invited him over for dinner which expectedly turned into them skipping the meal altogether. That evening Jack was amazed to find out that Tess was not shy in the bedroom at all. Not only was she free, shockingly she liked it rough. Not S&M, leather clad, metal studded, whips and chains rough, but rougher than the average woman. She liked to have her nipples twisted, she liked to be spanked, she liked to have her hair pulled. But her favorite act of all was when he took her from the behind. She wanted him to fuck her–hard and she was very vocal about it. Tess didn't just talk provocatively, she was down right nasty. The things she said damn near bordered on criminal. Jack wasn't sure it he found it a turn on or not but he went along for the ride.

Jack liked Tess he really did, but, did he love her? Could he really see a future with her? It was all to new to begin asking those types of questions, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt her feelings either.

Whatever Jack did today he knew he couldn't venture anywhere that Tess may see him. He wasn't hiding exactly, just laying low. He had to talk to Allison. He felt bad that he had to leave her in such a hurry but she understood the situation. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost eleven-thirty. He knew she would be picking Kevin up at twelve from his friends house so more than likely she was preparing to leave. Jack wanted to call her. He needed to hear her voice. He wanted to know that last night wasn't a fluke. Even though they hadn't made love–hell, he wasn't even sure she'd want to in her condition–he was overjoyed by the fact that he could be near her, touch her, hold her, kiss her. For now, it was all that he needed.

The rest of the morning and that afternoon he spent catch up on tasks. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind with the accidents and turmoil and getting to know Tess. He called his parents, his brothers and checked in on Lexi to see how she was coming along during her own pregnancy. He did some banking–not that there was much to do since almost everything he did in Eureka was already paid for. He went for a bike ride to clear his head and when Zoë got home he made them steak and eggs for dinner while they sat and watched a game on the couch.

"And where were you last night? I called this morning to see if you wanted me to bring you anything home from Café Diem and S.A.R.A.H said that you hadn't been home since you left at six-thirty the other night."

Jack gave her a stern look as she sniggered under her breath.

"So I guess you slept over at a friends house too."

She was getting to much enjoyment out of this for Jack's liking. He felt he should tell her something...but what? He couldn't tell her what he'd really done. He had to say something just in case the topic came up while Tess was around.

"Zoë, I want to talk to you about something."

Jack hesitated, not sure of how to start the conversation. She wasn't a child, yet he didn't want to involve her in his problems. He had to say something because one way or another, things were certainly going to change.

Zoë peered at him. "Ooh, this must be serious. You have your serious dad face going." She turned toward him on the couch, her plate balanced on her thigh.

"Zoë, I know you're getting older and you've matured a lot these past few years..."

"Oh God dad are you trying to give me the sex talk?"

"Sex talk. What! No, no. You're to young for that talk...aren't you?"

"Really?"

Jack didn't even want to think about her response and without hesitation got back to the subject. "My point _is_, I feel I can trust you with certain information so I'm going to share this with you."

Jack laid his dish on the coffee table and faced her.

"I wasn't with Tess last night."

Zoë's eye popped open, her mouth wide he could see the food she'd yet to swallow. "Dad you didn't! You're cheating on Tess."

"No, I didn't cheat on her. I went over to Allison's for dinner and we fellasleep while talking."

She was rightfully skeptical. "Oh really now. You guys both fell asleep. And exactly _where _did you fall asleep?"

"All right you, enough."

"Dad I'm not a kid anymore. I'm seventeen and I have seen and done a lot in those short years."

"Ha, don't I know it."

"Dad don't worry. I won't say anything. Besides, it's about time you and Allison got together. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Zo. Say, when did you become so grown-up?"

"Probably when I was about twelve."

She smiled at him and briefly he saw the image of the little girl who looked up to him. They fell back into a comfortable silence the only noises heard were the howls and shouts directed toward the referees officiating the game. He had been having such a good time hanging with Zoé that he forgot all about calling Tess. Just as he was about to head up to bed the phone rang. Tess decided to give him a call after he failed to.

"I waited for your call but since I didn't hear from you I thought I'd make the first move. Jack is everything all right between us?"

Jack hadn't expected her to be so direct and blurted out the exact opposite of what he didn't want to say.

"Everything's fine. I just felt a bit under the weather."

"Do you need me to come over and play nurse?"

"No. I'm okay. Just tired."

"Oh."

Jack could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow then?"

Jack didn't want to commit to anything where he was forced to be alone with her. "How about we meet for lunch at Café Diem."

"Okay. I'll see ya then."

Jack fell back onto the bed and lay starting up at the ceiling. He hoped he hadn't make the wrong choice in agreeing to meet with Tess. He knew he couldn't keep putting her off but the only thing on his mind right now was how desperately he wanted to be with Allison.

He figured it wasn't too late to call and was pleased when she picked up on the first ring.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "It's not to late is it?"

"No. I was hoping I'd get to talk to you. I missed you today."

Jack was overjoyed and frankly glad she wasn't there to see him blush profusely. "Oh, did you now? Well, guess what?"

"What?"

"I missed you too."

Allison was afraid to ask but she had to know. "How did it go with Tess this morning?"

Jack let out a long sigh, his tone changing. "Not that great. Allison, I don't wanna hurt Tess."

"Jack, neither do I. She's one of my best friends."

"When she came by, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie to her but I couldn't tell her the truth, so I avoided the topic altogether. Honestly I don't know what to do."

Allison held her breath as she was suddenly struck with fear. "Do you think we made a mistake?"

"No. Of course not. It's just..." His sentence trailed off.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Allison I need to know where we stand. Where do we go from here?"

"Jack I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I want to be with you for however long you'll have me. And you're right, we have to talk with Tess and we will, but we need to get some things straight first."

"That's all I needed to hear. But I'm not sure how long I can avoid telling her. She's already wary of my behavior. I'm supposed to meet her for lunch tomorrow and I'll try to keep the conversation steered away from us but I don't know how long that will work."

"I know. Why don't you go ahead and meet Tess and we'll get together tomorrow night."

"That sounds great. Now on another note...what do you have on?"

Then she laughed in that throaty, husky way he loved. Jack stretched out on his left side facing the opposite side of his bed and across town unbeknownst to the other, Allison laid on her right in opposition of his–evoking an old Rock Hudson and Doris Day scene. They talked late into the night, reluctantly ending their conversation around twelve.

That next morning Jack awoke with a smile plastered on his face. His late night chat with Allison had morphed into a lucid dream. In the dream she stood before him bathed in light. It was not that it radiated from around her but seemed to emanate from within. When he reached out to touch her the glow would spread around him. It was so real. He could feel her warmth, smell her fragrance, taste her honey coated lips. At one point their images melded. They illuminated bright as the sun setting their bodies ablaze though the fire did not burn. It was one of the more intense dreams he'd ever had and he couldn't remember feeling this fantastic in a long time.

As he got ready for his day, he couldn't help but think that he and Allison may finally be on the same page. Just the thought of them embarking on this path was an exhilarating feeling. Zoë too seemed over the moon at the aspect. She was happy for him and excited that he and Allison where moving ahead. She graciously volunteered to watch Kevin anytime they wanted to go out on a date and had no objections to her spending the night–as if he needed her permission anyway. Unlike Tess–whom she seemed to tolerate for his sake, she and Allison had a close bond and she was someone Zoë looked to for advice and guidance. Jack thanked her but told her not to put the cart before the horse.

While at work, Jack was amazed at how quickly time was passed by. Usually it would take some major catastrophe to make the hours fly past. Jo had put in for a day off so it was just he and Andy and he was so dreading his meeting with Tess. If it was an option, he would happily avoid her until she left town or the town imploded–whichever came first. Jack repeatedly checked the clock and for the first time during his stint in Eureka, he hoped for some small event that would allow him to postpone their date. Just as he was envisioning a small but manageable disaster Tess walked in.

"Hey handsome."

Forced back to reality, he plastered on a tenuous smile. "Tess, hey."

She made a beeline straight for him so Jack picked up the phone and pretended to make a call. Unfortunately his ruse did nothing to deter her as she walked around his desk, rolled his chair back and plopped onto his lap. This time when she leaned in to kiss him, she seized hold of his head between her hands and bussed him on the lips. Jack knew another reaction like the one he had yesterday would surely raise a red flag, so even though it was not as impassioned as of any of their previous kisses, it was enough to satisfy her momentarily.

"Mmm. Now that was more like it. Are you feeling any better?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday you said you were under the weather."

"Oh! Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

"I know we were supposed to meet across the street but I thought it'd fun if I came over and picked you up."

"Uh, yeah that's fine. I'm just waiting for Andy to get back and then I'll be ready to go. Say, why don't you go wait for me, grab us a table?"

"No. I wanted to walk over with you. We can act like teenagers. We'll hold hands and glance shyly away from each other. Come on Jack, it'll be cute."

Cute was the last thing Jack wanted to be with her right now. What could he do? He had definitely painted himself into a corner. Her face was hopeful and he knew there'd be no dissuading her. Instead of trying to come up with an elaborate ruse, he relented.

Once they entered he tired to commandeer two seats at the counter but Tess had other plans. She grabbed hold of his forearm and steered him toward a table in the back stated she wanted some alone time saying she'd missed him the last few days. At her admission, Jack began to stutter, unable to return the sentiment. What she said next hit him like a thunderbolt.

She placed her hand on top of his, her tone solemn. "Jack, I think I know what's been going on."

"You do?" Oh God he thought. How had she found out?

"I do. I've noticed that you've been acting strangely around me lately. Jack I know that we're different and don't have many of the same interests but I don't want you to worry. You don't need to change for me. I like you just the way you are."

"Huh?"

"I've noticed you seem uncomfortable around me. I know we haven't talked about where this relationship might go but I want you to know that I'm willing to discuss it. I know you may feel a bit intimidated by me and..."

Jack was dumbfounded. Was she serious?

"Are you serious!"

"Look Jack, why don't you come over tonight and we can talk about it."

"I can't I have birthing class with Allison tonight."

"How about after then."

"Maybe. I'm usually beat afterwards."

Tess stared at him quietly for several moments before pushing away from the table and whispering harshly to him.

"Fine. Why don't you call me when whatever it is you're going through is over."

Jack was too pissed to go after her. Besides he didn't want to. His eyes on the prize, all he wanted was to see Allison tonight.

Now if only the time would stop ticking by so slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 3: What Goes Around Comes Around<em>


	3. What Goes Around Comes Around

**I do not own EUReKA. Warning...If you are a fan of Tess, beware. It's not that I hate her. I'm just indifferent.**

Blame It On The Hormones

Chapter 3: What Goes Around Comes Around

Allison rotated the faucet handle with her foot once last time to heat the water that had grown cold. She had been lounging in the tub for over an hour and still had no desire to get out. Kevin had been asleep for some time so she took advantage of these precious moments of solitude and performed one of her favorite rituals. She pulled her hair into a disheveled bun that rested a top her head, slathered on an organic face cream, and poured a generous amount of lavender oil into her bath. It always managed to help relieve her stress and right now she needed it...badly. It had been a particularly difficult week with all she had to deal with at work, home and personally.

The week started off pleasantly enough. That Monday she'd had her bimonthly appointment with her ob-gyn and her baby girl was doing fine. Kevin had started with a new therapist who had some interesting theories in connecting with and understanding Autistic children. Her staff was making progress in deciphering the data brought back by Henry's ship–along with a reconstructed version of Kim from it's voyage around the universe. Henry was back to his old self. He'd seemingly come to terms with Kim's reappearance and subsequent disappearance. Overall not a bad start...then it all came crashing down.

It all kicked off when Tess came by her house for dinner after work that Tuesday. Allison had planned to have a leisurely chat with her. She wanted to talk to her about their friendship in order to gage her state of mind before deciding how to confess to her. Unfortunately Tess found another topic of conversation she wanted to dwell on which was of course Jack Carter. The entire time she griped to Allison about how infuriating he was being lately. What once showed signs of turning into a relationship, now seemed to be falling apart. He'd suddenly become standoffish, disconnected, unpredictable. Tess said she thought she'd made the situation worse by insinuating that he was intimidated by her. She knew it wasn't true, but she wanted to say something, anything to get him to show some emotion towards her.

Allison halfheartedly listened to her babble on and on about her troubles with Jack. She did all the obligatory things a friend was supposed to do in this situation. Every so often she would give her a forced smile or a nod of encouragement. It wasn't that she was trying to be insensitive, she was too busy wondering how she'd managed to entangle herself in this mess. If she'd had done what she should have when she saw that Tess and Carter were starting to couple up, they could have avoided what was inevitably a disaster in the making. Allison felt like a heel. There she stood as Tess poured her heart out and all she could think about was herself. How this affected her. How the level of respect she'd earned may diminish. Not once did she consider that Tess would have developed strong feelings for Jack. Right about now all Allison wanted to be was left alone. No, that wasn't entirely true. She wanted to be alone with Jack. Thankfully Tess seemed to pick up on her vibes as Allison apologized, said she was exhausted and thought it be best they call it a night. Tess volunteered to stick around and hang with Kevin while she got some rest but Allison told her she'd be fine and tactfully sent her packing.

After locking the door behind her, Allison realized that she was indeed worn out. She checked in on Kevin who was busy with his favorite activity. He sat at his desk quietly–as usual, working on computations in number theory. The current brainteaser he was attempting to solve was the Collatz Conjecture which no doubt he will have solved in a relatively short amount of time. Allison sat with him for a while just observing. Even though he barely acknowledged her presence she knew he was aware of her as he titled his chair at a forty-five degree angle as he routinely did when she kept him company. It wasn't long before he had tired himself out as he wandered over to bed. Allison read to him as he dozed off, kissed his forehead and headed up to her room.

She plunked down on the mattress with the intent of undressing and putting on her night clothes. Her lids heavy, she stretched across the bed and even though her body had conceded, her brain resisted. All she wanted to do was sleep. She tried to think pleasant thoughts in an attempt to coax her mind to relax and let go. She pictured Jack–his face, his smile, his eyes, his hands, his body...everything she had been immediately attracted to. She thought back to that Wednesday and the time spent with him. He drove her home after birthing class and ended up hanging with her for most of the night. They knew it wouldn't fair well for them if they suddenly began spending massive amounts of time together. The conditions couldn't have been more perfect as their classes explained their renewed closeness and it wouldn't seem inappropriate for him to be at her house this late. Allison made the three of them some dinner, spent some time with Kevin, and after he'd gone to his room they engaged in some heavy petting on the couch. They had planned to talk about Tess but ended up making out the entire time.

Jack's hands groped her as they journeyed over her frame. Earlier those same touches were comforting, deliberate, meticulous as he learned how to assist in the birthing process. Now they were greedy, heedless, tormenting as they clawed her. He started at the curve of her spine, slowly wandering down to her waist, passing over her hips where they settled squarely on her rear. Allison could feel the stirring between her thighs and noticed that he to was heated as his breathing become harsher. He had his hands braced around her face as his kissed her forcefully. As Allison laid her hand on his inner thigh he let out what she was sure was an unintentional moan and without warning pulled away from her.

Allison was stymied. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

The look on his face certainly didn't convey that message as he abruptly stood and walked to the kitchen. As she approached he swiftly turned toward the sink and poured himself a glass of water. Allison scanned the area in an attempt to ascertain the problem, utterly confused at what could have happened.

The glass still to his mouth he emitted an unintelligible word. "Mmm."

"Jack tell me? Did I do something wrong?" Allison advanced on him and as she reached out to touch him he halted her.

He waved her off. "Don't!"

Now she was getting worried. "Jack what is it?"

"Its nothing..."

"Jack!"

"I um..."

She saw his head gesture in the direct of the floor.

Allison threw her arms up and out from her sides having no clue as to what he was trying to indicate.

"What!"

He grimaced at her then cast his eyes down more slowly this time. As she followed the path she finally saw the bulge protruding from his pants.

The realization hit her as she audibly gasped. "OH!"

She tittered as he looked skyward, his humiliation obvious.

"_Jack._"

"Eh..." He held his hands up almost as if he were fending her off.

"Jack, it's okay."

"Okay! I'm mortified."

Allison crossed over and gently placed her hands on his chest in reassurance.

"It happens. Besides, I'm amazed you had any reaction at all. I mean, look at me."

Allison peered down at her very pregnant belly and the toes she could no longer see.

He was incredulous. "Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous."

Blushing profusely she admonished him. "Shut-up."

"What? You are."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jack held out his arms. "Come here."

"Why?"

"I wanna hold you."

"Is that all?"

"Well, for starters anyway."

Allison cuddled up next to him, collapsing into his frame.

His chin resting against her head he confessed, "I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither."

"I wanted to ask you out the moment I met you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I tried to build up the courage to tell you how I felt, but like you said, I didn't make the best first impression."

"I know we started off on the wrong foot and it was partly my fault. I wasn't very friendly."

"No, you were not. But...you're forgiven."

Allison swatted at him playfully.

"I should've just gone for it. Besides, you would have said yes anyway."

"Uh, doubt it."

They laughed heartily allowing the sound to fill the room.

Allison chose to take this moment to revel a matter that she had been struggling with. "Jack, if I tell you something will you promise not to get upset."

"I promise."

"I'm glad we happened this way. While I'd always dreamed that we'd come to together, the likelihood of it happening became slimmer as the days passed. Things may have gone differently and I admit, I'm happy with what we have now."

At her avowal he reached down and rubbed her belly. "I know what you mean."

Then she kissed him just because he was so considerate, so caring, and so understanding.

"Jack. I don't want to sneak around. It's not fair to Tess and it's not fair to us."

"I know, you're right. I don't even know how to start that conversation with her."

"I think I should be the one to talk to her."

"I'm not sure thats the best idea."

"I do. Trust me, I have lots of explaining to do."

Allison had every intention of speaking to Tess that next day, but an unforeseen matter needed to be attended to.

She had been sitting in her office finishing up on paperwork when her phone rang. She didn't know why but a chill ran down her spine. Larry transferred it in explaining that the caller didn't want to give her name. When Allison picked up the line, she knew immediately who it was. Jenna Stark, Nathan's mother lay on the other end. She apologized to Allison for not calling nor keeping in touch, but assured her that she and Kevin were always in her thoughts. She told her that things were going well and asked how her pregnancy was doing. They talked for several minutes exchanging pleasantries then she gave Allison some news.

Apparently Nathan's will had just finished going through probate and she wanted to let her know his final wishes. She said that Nathan had never changed his will from their first marriage. Jenna told her that Nathan loved her so much and always hoped that you'd be a part of his life again. She told Allison that Nathan had spoken to her before he died and now it seemed quite prophetic. He knew what he did was dangerous, but he loved the risk because it allowed him to pursue his passion. Apart from a few sentimental items and a pecuniary for his mother, he left everything he owned in the world to Allison and Kevin.

Allison was beside herself. She knew that they'd talked about updating their wills and she had meant to, but Nathan had never let on that his had always remained the same. Sensing a heaviness in her heart, she suddenly felt guilty for having feelings for Jack. When Nathan was alive, she was aware that he had been jealous of him. Yes, Nathan had intelligence and good looks, but Jack had that and so much more. No, Jack wasn't Eureka scientist smart, but he had a unique way of looking at situations and finding solutions when no one else could. He was a gorgeous man who had piqued the interest of many a woman in town and unbeknownst to him, a few men–she even believed that Vincent had a crush on him. In addition Jack had many other admirable qualities. He was a gentleman and not intimidated by strong women. He was a man of his word, friendly, and in touch with his sensitive side. He was funny and goofy, yet he was serious about and took great pride in his work. Above all he was faithful and unbelievably loyal. With all that he had going for him, he managed to not have an ego. Allison wondered how Nathan would feel about her getting involved with him now. Would he approve? Would he even care? Would he hate her?

She knew that Nathan realized that his window of opportunity was closing as she became more connected to Carter. They were growing closer and closer day by day. In her heart she knew that if Nathan hadn't gone after her with such fervor, she would have readily given her self–mind, body and soul to Jack Carter, of this she was sure. Allison had many unresolved issues to contend with. Once she said her goodbyes to Mama Stark, promising to visit when the baby was old enough to travel, she headed up to her room. There was something extremely important she had to do.

As she entered the bedroom, she went straight to her bureau drawer. She reached beneath the layer of silk camisoles and pulled a small velvet box from it's resting place. Holding it tightly in her hands, she sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly opened it revealing the beautifully crafted logic diamond Nathan had created for her as a wedding present. It was the same necklace Jack presented her with several weeks after his death. Jack held onto initially because he thought it may be to hard for her to deal with. The pain was still too new, too raw, so in her best interest he made a choice. When she thought about what he'd done, she loved him even more.

When she first put the necklace on she'd heard and seen visions of Nathan. Of course she hadn't realized it at the time, but her touch was the catalyst for his images being brought to life. When she learned the secret of the necklace she was overcome with emotion. Over the last few months she'd periodically taken it from it's hiding place and sat with it...and him. The odd thing was, since Tess had taken an interest in Jack, she hadn't once used it. In the beginning she used it because she missed him so, then because she was lonely. All that aside, she knew what she had to do.

She moved around and stood at the foot of the bed and for the last time she placed the diamond around her neck. Allison touched it again allowing Nathan's likeness to appear. She inhaled sharply, for what she was about to do took a strength like none she'd used before. Talking as if he were really there with her, she began...

"_Nathan I want you to know that I love you and I miss you. I would have proudly and happily been your wife. Even though you are gone, you have left me with a gift that that I will forever cherish. I will love this child and make sure that she knows what kind of man you were. Your memory will live on...but so must I. I'm in love. I'm in love with Jack Carter and I always have been. I want you to know this because I'm letting you go. What we had, though difficult at times, was beautiful and special. You have made an impact on my life and you will always hold a special place in my heart. This will be the last time that I will see you for my own purposes. This gift you so lovingly gave to me, will be hers."_

With that said, Allison placed the necklace back in it's case, closed the lid and placed it back in the drawer to be taken out when their child was ready and able to understand.

A lightness overcame her, as if a burden had been lifted and she knew deep down in her heart the Nathan would accept her decision. She knew that even though he didn't want to show it, he knew that Jack was an admirable man. With her courage and strength renewed her next call would be the most difficult. What she had to say had to be done face to face.

Allison invited Tess over for dinner Friday with the hopes of having a civil conversation. She waited until that night for two reasons. One, it was a relaxed atmosphere where she knew Tess felt safe and comfortable. Two, it allowed Tess the weekend to digest what she'd heard. The problem was, Tess was about to be blindsided by the real reason she was here. They didn't start in on the subject of Jack right away which Allison was not happy about. Tess seemed to want to talk about anything but. She asked about the baby, she asked about Kevin, and she wanted to know how Allison was holding up without Nathan. Allison thought she would lose it. Why did she have to be so considerate when Allison was about to rock her world? Allison couldn't put it off. She assured Jack that she would do this tonight, so she bit the bullet and dove in.

"Tess I need to talk to you about Jack."

"Oh my God. Did he ask you to talk to me for him? Look Allison I appreciate you trying to help but if he wants to talk to me he can do it himself."

This was going to be much harder than she thought. "No Tess, Jack didn't ask me. It was my idea."

"Your idea? And since when have you started calling him Jack?"

Allison could feel the lump forming in her throat. She had run through the scenario in her mind repeatedly in hopes of foreseeing any obstacles. She intended on appealing to Tess' intellectual side, but she knew that it wouldn't matter. She sat unmoving, her eyes squeezed shut.

Tess reached out and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Al are you okay?"

Allison freaked and blurted it out. "I've been calling him Jack...since I told him I loved him."

You could literally hear a pin drop. Allison naturally assumed that Tess would yell, or run out, or even slap her face, but what she did do shocked her even more.

"You love him? Al, when I asked you if anything was going on between the two of you, you said nothing. You said you were just friends."

"Nothing was going on."

"So you blatantly lied to my face."

"No, it's not like that."

"Oh. So suddenly, out of the blue you love him."

"I guess I've always loved him."

"You guess? So you're telling me you never loved Nathan."

"Of course I did. How can you say that?"

"I get it. Not only did you have one of the most eligible men in town, you somehow managed to _fall_ in love with the other."

Allison could hear the sarcasm drip from Tess' mouth like sap from a tree.

"Tess..."

"You saw your opportunity and you took it. You manipulated him."

"Thats not true."

"God Al, you can't let me have anything can you. You always have to one up me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you don't pull it off very well. It was you who got the highest accolades in school, you who was valedictorian and me as usual the runner up. It was you who got recruited by the DOD and offered a position in Eureka when you knew I had been longing for the chance to work in this sort of capacity. I met Nathan first. I told you how brilliant he was and how handsome he was. You're the one who got the husband–oh, correction..._husbands_, the children, the beautiful home, the powerful and prestigious job. But noooo, that wasn't good enough. You had to have him too."

With every accusation, Allison could feel the physical manifestation of her words as if she were poking her in the chest.

"Just watch it Tess."

"I've always known you were aggressive, but I didn't know you were conniving. You stabbed me in the back."

"Tess, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong? Wow! That ego of yours is beyond measure."

"_Excuse me._"

"Perfect Allison Blake. Don't play the innocent victim with me. You always gets what you want."

Angered, Allison could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Tell me Tess, do you love him?"

"I guess I'll never know...will I."

As she turned to leave Allison yelled out to her. "Jack loves me."

Tess turned on her heels. "So Nathan's been gone less than six months and you're already moving on. Geez Al, how many men _are_ you gonna put in the ground?"

Allison could no longer control her temper as she screamed at her. "You bitch! How dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare you! You expect me to just step aside and let you have him?"

"He loves _me _Tess."

Tess scoffed. "Are you sure he really loves you, or is he just taking pity on you because of your situation."

"God Tess. I was so worried about hurting you. You never had interest in him until I suggested you get to know him. I see what a mistake that was now."

"I knew you were lying when you said nothing was going on. I should have listened to my instinct."

"Look Tess, I know this is hard on you. It'll be hard for all of us, but we can get past this. I have a history with Jack and I want a future with him."

"We'll see about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you better be careful because things in Eureka have a way of not turning out the way you want them to."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's up to you now...isn't it."

With that Tess left out, the door slamming shut behind her.

Allison felt a surge of epinephrine bubble up inside. The audacity of her to insinuate, let alone accuse her of such actions. No, she hadn't been a very good friend in allowing Tess to grow an attachment to Jack, but Allison never expected her to take it this way. Yes, she knew she would be upset, but to unabashedly say she was going to fight for him was another story. Allison knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Jack wouldn't fall for that. He couldn't be cajoled...could he?

Allison didn't know if it was fate or karma, but she was sure of one thing–she wasn't about to cry, she had no tears for Tess. If Tess wanted to go there, then so be it. She wasn't going to sit idly by and allow her to turn Jack against her. As far as she was concerned, their friendship was beyond repair. There was no way she was giving in.

She was going to fight for Jack Carter.

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin<em>


	4. Let the Games Begin

**I do not own EUReKA. As I'm sure you've already guessed.**

Blame It On The Hormones - Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet tonight."

Approaching her from behind, Jack placed his chin on Allison's shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Immediately falling into his embrace, she caressed his hands as they lay across her belly.

"I'm fine baby, just tired."

That night Allison and Kevin dined with Jack, Zoë and S.A.R.A.H at the smart house. Lately the four of them had been spending an increasingly large amount of time together. The majority of it at Jack's house only because it was just easier that way. Jack lived in a secluded area so her frequent comings and goings went unnoticed by the general population. They used the guise of birthing class when outside of work to devote time to each other. Here they were free to be themselves and take the time to learn more about each other. So while he and Allison cleared the dishes, Kevin and Zoë holed themselves up in her room, currently being entertained by S.A.R.A.H.

Allison craned her neck and took notice of his furrowed brow, his concern for her plain to see.

"Allie, are you sure?"

"I'm fine...really."

"Yes...you...are."

With each pause, he kissed the slender sloping curve of her neck. Allison couldn't help but smile. He'd recently begun calling her Allie and it felt so natural as if he'd been saying it all along.

The past few weeks they'd made up for missed time. Since Allison's talk with Tess, their romance was on the fast track. They were unburdened by the pressure of keeping their love a secret from the one person they were most worried about hurting. The only other people who knew were Kevin, who barely talked to anyone and Zoë, who true to her word hadn't blabbed at all.

The day after her talk with Tess, Allison called Jack to let him know how she faired. She planned to tell him verbatim what transpired, but for some reason she held back. Oh, she told him how upset Tess was and how betrayed she felt, but she left out the most important detail, that being how Tess vowed to compete with Allison for Jack's affection.

Did she do it because she was afraid Tess was right and she'd somehow manipulated him? Did she do it to discover if he was in fact with her out of pity? Did she do it as a test, to see if he really loved her? Allison knew she was playing a dangerous game. She should have been upfront with him from the beginning but she'd had her heart broken so many times, she was feeling gun-shy about the whole love thing. She decided to let the situation evolve on it's on. She didn't want to sway Jack in either direction. If he did love her then she had nothing to worry about.

As they ambled over to the couch, Jack positioned himself on the chaise so that Allison could recline against him. He relished these moments the most. They sat quietly, Allie usually caught up on some reading while he watched something on television, but tonight he couldn't concentrate. With Allison resting comfortably between his thighs, leant back against his chest, Jack too was consumed by the recollection of a recent talk he'd had with Tess.

The Monday after her talk with Allison, Jack ran into Tess in Café Diem as he was picking up his usual Vinspresso. Jack knew he'd run into her eventually, but first thing in the morning after her best friend had just informed her not forty-eight hours ago that she and her "boyfriend" were in love was not a good sign as to how his day would progress. Jack was already prepared for an attack from Tess, not physically but at least verbally. Jack braced himself for an on-slot of obscenities hoping that he could somehow steer her to a secluded area so they could talk in private. The last thing he wanted was their business aired to the entire town. As sure as there'd be a catastrophic occurrence in Eureka, the news of he, Allison and Tess would spread faster then wildfire.

Her attention focused solely on Jack, he watched as she strode over to him, her expression indecipherable.

Taking the seat next to him at the counter she faced him dead on. "Hey Jack."

Jack waited for her to continue, hoping that she'd maintain control of her emotions. When he failed to respond to her greeting she tried again.

Waving her hand back and forth enthusiastically in front of his face she tried again. "Uh, Jack. Are you all right?"

Jack checked over his shoulder to make sure she was speaking to him. He was mystified to say the least.

"Uh...um...hi. Tess?"

"Yeah, that's right it's me Tess."

Jack didn't understand what was going on. She was smiling...at him. "Tess...are you okay?"

"What? Did you think I'd come in here yelling and screaming at you, all teary eyed and make a scene?"

"Well, no but..."

"Come on Jack we're all adults here."

"Yeah..." Jack was shocked that she was being so blasé about the whole situation, "...what?"

"Look Jack, after my talk with Al I spent some time thinking. There's still a lot for me to process, but I'm confident we'll get past this."

Before he could respond she got up from the stool, swiped his Vinspresso from the counter and bounded out the door. Jack knew he must have looked absolutely nuts. Unmoving, he carefully scanned the area to see if there was anything else unusual happening. It had to be a paradox, or a temporal time loop, or some other thingy he couldn't explain let alone understand which would explain her strange behavior. It had to be an outside force controlling her because no woman in their right mind would react to the news she'd received in that manner. As the seconds ticked by, nothing out of the ordinary occurred so Jack just shrugged it off and ordered another Vinspresso to go.

The rest of that week whenever he saw Tess, she would go out of her way to speak to him. Jack couldn't be sure but he thought she even winked at him a couple times. When the three of them were in the same vicinity, she and Allison behaved professionally and surprisingly Tess was cordial and welcoming of her. This was all contradictory to what Allison would tell him when they were alone. She told him when they had to confer on issues or meet for the sake of a project where it was just the two of them, Tess was aloof but never disrespectful. If she did harbor any harsh feelings toward Allison, Jack hadn't seen it.

Though they were pleased that Tess now knew, they still hoped to keep it hidden from everyone else a while longer. Tess certainly wasn't going to tell anyone. But they should have known it wouldn't stay quiet for long. As what typically occurs in a small town, word got out. The first person to confront him was Jo. They were at the Sheriff's station handling day to day business in what had been an unusually slow week. Jo said she'd noticed that he appeared more upbeat, if that was even possible. It was like he was walking on air.

"Okay Carter, what's going on?" Jo glared at him from across the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you. Somethings different." She walked over to his desk, her hands perched on either side and peered at him as if she could see straight though his soul.

"I have no idea what you mean." His statement hardly convincing as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Jack knew Jo when she had a target in her sights. She was tenacious and unrelenting when it came to accomplishing her mission.

"Let's see now." She crossed her arms and fervently began pacing the length between their desks.

"It's not work" she waved her hand dismissively at the thought, "and we haven't had any disasters lately. Zoë hasn't been in any trouble. You and Tess seem to be going along smoothly."

Jack studied Jo as she stopped dead in her tracks. She'd seemingly had an epiphany as she turned to face him, her eyes wide and bright.

She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "As a matter of fact you and Tess haven't been spending much time together lately...but you and Allison have."

Jack knew he was caught–it was written all over his face.

"Oh...my...God! You and Allison, it's you and Allison isn't it." She practically screeched at the top of her lungs as she giddily hopped up and down.

Jack rose from his chair and rounded on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She playfully punched him on the arm.

"We're trying to keep it on the down low."

"Who else knows?"

"Just the kids...and Tess of course."

"Eww. How did that go?"

"Initially not good, but she seems to have come to terms with it. I mean she speaks to us, she's friendly and she doesn't appear to be holding any grudges."

"Really?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders since he could give no other explanation for her acceptance.

"Well, I'm really happy for the two of you Carter."

"Thanks Jo."

Jack had to admit, it felt better now that Jo knew their secret. He didn't think of her only as his Deputy but as his partner, his friend, and a surrogate pain in the ass little sister. Since Jo had been inducted into their circle of trust, Jack didn't see the harm in letting one other person know.

Jack leaned against the workbench which was scattered with tools, some of which he could easily identify the rest surely creations of Henry's, arguably the smartest person in Eureka. The town's Jack-of-all-trades and his best friend. Cold brews in hand, he and Henry often got together to shoot the shit. Unlike many of the male population, Henry had an appreciation of Jack's interests which included sports and action flicks along with his love of anything scientific.

Jack started his confession by apologizing to Henry for not bringing him in the loop. He told him out of respect for Tess, he and Allison agreed not to divulge the particulars to anyone. Jack knew Henry wouldn't be upset and in fact Henry told him he understood the reason for secrecy. What surprised him was when he told Jack he knew it would happen sooner or later. Henry told him that the universe had a way of righting itself and Jack thought he glimpsed a knowing look on Henry's face almost as if he had a secret of his own.

With the news of their paring revealed to those closest to them, they took those next few weeks to test their relationship out on the rest of the world. They ventured to locations other than birthing class, GD, or Café Diem. Jack even boldly held her hand on several occasions confirming that he was more then just a good friend. When Allison gripped his tightly in return he beamed like a kid on Christmas morning.

For Allison it was the culmination of years of longing for him. Being with him was even more wonderful than she dreamed. Jack was attentive and sweet, always asking if she needed anything. After a long day at work he'd massage her neck and her feet. If they ate at her house, he'd cook for the four of them. He'd let her rest while he kept watch over Kevin. He listened to her when she discussed work, and even though he didn't comprehend much of what she talked about, he was genuinely interested. All in all, she didn't have one complaint about Jack Carter...well, that wasn't exactly true.

Of all their activities–the long walks, the late night phone calls, the dates to the movies, the dinners, the sleepovers, whatever it was they'd done, they'd yet to make love.

From the first instance Allison met Jack Carter, she wanted to take him to bed. Each time she saw him was an exercise in futility. It was if there was something keeping them apart. If it wasn't Nathan it was Callie or Tess or their own fears. Now that she had him, she wanted him all the more. She tried to give him subtle hints, a touch here, a lingering look there, but no dice. Maybe he thought it was too soon. Maybe he thought she didn't want to. Maybe he didn't find her sexually attractive while pregnant. The closest they'd come to sealing the deal was one Saturday night at his place.

Zoë was having a sleepover which meant the house was filled with teenage girls who with their collective knowledge could probably orchestrate world domination. Jack knew that was unlikely to happen but girls were girls. So even though S.A.R.A.H could easily monitor them, he felt his presence was necessary. That didn't mean he wanted to listen to ten teenage girls squealing all night long, so he planned on an evening of movies and making out with Allison. Kevin was staying over at friends house so it was just the two of them up in his bedroom. S.A.R.A.H set up a holographic image of a movie screen then he promptly banned her from the room instructing her to supervise downstairs.

Jack gave Allison first pick and was pleasantly surprised when she chose to watch Bull Durham. He teased her saying he hadn't realized she liked sports movies whereby she told him for her it wasn't a movie necessarily about sports and romance, but the metaphysical approach to life. She then added that it didn't hurt that Kevin Costner was hot. On the meaning of the movie, Jack said they would have to agree to disagree. With her legs thrown across his lap, he was content to stay in this position forever.

Allison was the one who started it. She gradually inched closer and closer until she was tucked snuggly under his shoulder, her lips pressed against his collarbone. What started as light brushes of her lips across his skin graduated to love bites as they canoodled on the couch. She managed to find one of his more sensitive areas and languished over his collarbone. Jack was beside himself, eyes closed, he was enraptured. Each time she nibbled he could feel his cock grow stiffer. This time when she moved her hand to his thigh, he didn't flinch. Encouraged by her actions he covered one breast with his hand. The more he fondled, the more animated she became. Her own movements intensifying, her lustful moans sending chills throughout his body.

When she tilted her head back and stared into his eyes, Jack saw what he'd always longed for, a wanton, immodest desire for him. With his reserve broken, he ventured on. He slowly unbuttoned her oxford shirt exposing her white lace bra. Jack could see her chest heave in anticipation as he unhooked the clasp, lowered his head and engulfed her. The crest of her bosom covered by his mouth, Jack lightly flicked the rigid nipple with his tongue. It was apparent that she craved the attention he lavished on her bountiful bosom as she grasped the back of his head in an effort to egg him on. Moaning softly in his ear Jack grew harder by the second. His flesh burned hot, his breathing already labored, it didn't help matters when she grabbed hold of his cock and began stroking him. He was sure she could feel it pulsate and throb throughout the denim material of his jeans. Jack wasn't sure about her, but he wanted to fuck her so bad it made his head hurt...both of them.

Jack peeled back her top then slid off her bra. Their positioning was awkward, movements stilted and jerky. Hell, Jack hadn't made love to a pregnant in over fifteen years and the one and only had been Abby. He pulled his own shirt off then took her by the hand and led her to his bed. As she settled herself, Jack unsnapped the closure on his jeans and stepped out of them. He blinked hard at the sight before him. She was for lack of a better word...mouthwatering. He hadn't yet removed his undershorts for fear that his erection would scare her off. Not because of it's length and girth–she'd no doubt had a preview, but because if he were to take them off now, he would surely stand at an angle any other man would find almost impossible to achieve.

Jack crawled next to her and promptly resumed with their make-out session. He felt this was it. They were finally about to become one. As he nudged closer, wrapping his around her they were both interrupted by a swift and seemingly deliberate kick. Sure he'd felt the baby kick before, and usually when he put his hand on her there was an immediate response. This was definitely different. She continued to kick as Allison winched in pain and only halted when they rolled away form each other. Jack knew it was a sign, but didn't know if it was a good or bad one. All they knew was with that one act, the mood was killed. Once they thought about it they admitted it wasn't the right time. Zoë had friends downstairs and they'd certainly notice if the head of GD snuck out in the middle to the night. So they moved back over to the couch and stayed there never moving pass first base.

That next morning as Jack stood in the shower he slipped into reverie thinking about their date. He took her home not long after, their evening closing on an anticlimactic note. They ended up missing the majority of the movie anyway. As he walked her to the door, he was sure she was going to invite him in to spend the night but for whatever reason the words never came out of her mouth. Besides he wasn't to comfortable with leaving the girls unattended. Sure S.A.R.A.H was there, but for him it wasn't the same.

As he lathered up, he closed his eyes and began fantasizing about what might have been. When he reached his cock he couldn't help but to stroke it, the image of her seminude form forever burned in his mind. He thought about her how skin glowed and how smooth it felt beneath his hands. Emitting her own natural scent he was drawn to her like a fly to honey. To be frank, Jack was sexually frustrated. He would never think of pressuring her nor would he pester her about it. When she was ready again, he'd be ready. Besides it wasn't an experience he hadn't dealt with before. He had gone months, hell more than a year without sex, and that was while he was in a relationship. This was different. He had never wanted any woman as much as he wanted Allison Blake. As he thought about her, the water pounding down, he unconsciously tugged faster and harder at his shaft until the sensation over took him and he came violently. He stayed there for some time trying to regain control of his senses. He knew one thing to be true–she was the only fuel needed for his fire.

He decided to head over to Café Diem for breakfast, leaving Zoë and her friends to fend for themselves. He'd already planned on going to the firing range with Jo anyway so he figured he'd get an early start.

As he sat at the counter devouring his meal he felt an undeniably delicate female hand curve up and over his shoulder blade. At once he assumed it was her, the grin on his face widening beyond it's limits. He whirled around on the stool, a goofy look plastered on his face which quickly diminished, his disappointment evident at the person standing before him.

"Wow! Did I really deserve that kind of reaction?"

"I'm sorry Tess. I was just surprised to see you."

"Uh-huh. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, no please."

She gave her order to the server then wheeled around so that her knees grazed against his thigh.

"Jack, I've wanted to say something to you for a while."

Jack edged his plate forward and placed his coffee mug down so that he could give her his full attention.

"I just want you to know that I understand this is difficult and I know you never meant to hurt me."

"No, I didn't."

He hoped she could sense his sincerity. He never wanted to hurt anyone intentionally. As he tried to read her, he did notice something else. Vincent stood ominously nearby wiping a glass with a towel that was clearly bone dry.

"Uh, do you need something vince?"

"No Sheriff."

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, of course not." Vincent sidled down two stations, still well within earshot. Wisely Tess ushered them over to a side table.

"Jack, I know you wouldn't hurt me, your'e just not that kind man. I wanted to say that I'd really like it if we could remain friends. I know this is a complicated situation and I want you to know that I don't blame you."

As she uttered her statement she placed her hand on top of his bare forearm as it lay on the tabletop. It wouldn't have been so odd if not for the fact that she left it there and used her thumb to faintly stroke the hairs.

Clearing his throat, he hoped she couldn't see how uncomfortable he was.

"Tess, it's nobody's fault. You know I never wanted to come between you and Allison and she didn't mean to hurt you either. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

"I was hoping we could talk. Let me tell you my side."

"Jack, thats not necessary. I know this wasn't your doing."

"Well, thats not entirely true..."

"Jack you don't have to protect Allison."

"I'm not. Tess, I went in fully aware of the choice I was making. I don't want this to ruin your friendship with Allison. That was never our intention."

"Jack don't worry. Al and I are going to be fine. We're already on the mend. Our friendship is strong. We'd never let a man come between us."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I mean, it's gonna take a some time for us to get back to where we were, but I'm confident that everything will work out just like I plan."

"O...kay?"

"Look Jack. Even with everything that's happened, we've developed a close friendship...haven't we?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We have common interests. Heck, you're dating my best friend. If that's not commonality, I don't know what is."

Jack laughed uncomfortably at her apparent attempt at a joke.

"I know this may seem strange, but we had a good time together...didn't we?

"Uh..."

"We had fun, we laughed a lot, we got..._along well_...extremely well if I recall. Why shouldn't we hang out sometime?"

"Um..."

"Oh come on Jack. We're not children. You spend time with Jo."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"Look I was just putting it out there. Al's gonna have the baby soon and she's gonna have her hands full. She'll be far to busy caring for a newborn, not to mention Kevin, plus she's head of GD. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we kept each other company. I mean unless you planned to help her with the baby too."

"Well, yeah."

"Do you think that'd be appropriate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not your baby. It'd be weird, if not uncomfortable for both of you. Look I know Al better than anyone, she's strong and independent. She may feel like you're being intrusive. I know she asked you to be her coach but honestly, you were at the top of a very short list."

Jack felt like he'd just had the wind knocked out of his sails. "We haven't discussed what happens after the baby's born."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea if you did? I'm sure this isn't how she planned it. Remember she'd hoped to spend the rest of her life with Nathan. As a friend to both of you, I think you should talk to her."

His answer was barely above a whisper. "Yeah."

"I'll see ya later Jack."

With that she left out, leaving him disconcerted. Her pronouncement came across as sincere, but Jack felt there was something dubious about the intent.

"Hey Carter."

"Hey Jo."

Jo arrived earlier than expected and he honestly he was glad for the diversion. He didn't want his conversation with Tess to be the focal point of his day.

"I see Tess just left out and you're still in one piece."

"Yeah. She said she wants to remain friends and maybe hang out sometime."

"_Excuse me?_"

"I know. It's sounds crazy but I think she was serious."

"Well, she's a better woman than I am because I would've drop kicked you a long time ago."

"Well, it's a good thing that it's not you."

"Yuck, creepy." She shuddered, her face contorting they both broke out in uproarious laughter as they headed out for some much needed training and stress relief.

Ultimately Jack was glad for the distraction today. The issues Tess brought up, admittedly he'd thought about a lot lately. As he drove home his insecurities intensified. They were dating, but what would happen once the baby was born. Did he have a role to play? How involved did she want him to be, if at all. He certainly couldn't compare or compete with Stark. What did she see in him anyway? She said she'd always loved him, but her years of inaction had been contrary to her profession.

Maybe Tess was right about one thing...he should have a talk with Allison.

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 5: The Seeds of Doubt Have Been Planted<em>


	5. Planting the Seeds of Doubt

**I do not own EUReKA. But I do in my virtual world.**

Blame It On The Hormones

Chapter 5: Planting the Seeds of Doubt

"Would you hold still." Jack scolded her again. "If you want me to finish, you have to stop fidgeting."

Allison giggled helplessly as she eased her foot back within his grasp. They were seated on the couch, relaxing after a long day at work–another Eureka crisis having been averted. Allison wrapped up some paperwork, they'd all eaten dinner, then watched some television. Presently, Kevin was up in bed, fast asleep while Zoë occupied the guest room, finishing up her homework. In reality, it was more likely she was on the phone talking to her best friend Pillar.

Allison jerked her foot back once more. "I'm sorry, but it tickles."

"Unless you want nail polish on your entire foot, I'd suggest you don't move a muscle." Jack pretended to sound stern, but the smirk on his face told her differently.

She tittered not only from the sensation, but also because she thought he looked absolutely adorable as her lifted her foot and lightly blew across the freshly painted toes. No man had ever done anything as romantic as this for her. Sure she'd gotten roses, fancy dinners, and jewelry, but none of that compared to this. For her it was the little things that mattered most.

She'd missed her pedicure appointment due to an unforeseen emergency in town, which they'd managed to contain in a reasonably short amount of time. So, after they'd settled in for the evening, Allison attempted to perform the task herself. Though she was head of GD, an impressive force in her field and one tough cookie, she also liked being a girly-girl. She took great pride in her appearance making sure she always looked flawless no matter the occasion. So as she sat down on the couch she threw her legs up onto the middle cushion and tried in vain to apply the polish. Her now significantly round stomach hindered the ability for her to paint her toenails. Jack was perched on the opposite end of the couch and every so often would snicker at the difficulty she was having.

She glared at him from her position. "I don't see whats so funny."

"I do. You obviously can't do this by yourself, so instead of asking for help, you'd rather sit there and struggle."

"Well, it's not like my manicurist is here to do it for me."

Jack just shook his head back and forth. His own shoes already off he threw his legs up on the couch and placed her's between his.

"What are you doing?"

"What do think I'm about to do?"

"Oh no, I don't think so."

Jack cupped his hand, but when she didn't pass the bottle to him, he reached over and clutched the top and reluctantly she relinquished control allowing him to take over. As she watched him so diligently perform the task, Allison thought about all the years she had missed out with him. She'd had mixed feelings when the thought crossed her mind, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. All she knew was that when they weren't together, she missed him dearly. When she heard his voice her heart skipped a beat. When he touched her, her body quivered. She knew she'd been in love before, but never like this. It was hard for her to quantify into words. Allison was never one to believe in fate or destiny as she based facts on what could be explained scientifically. She often felt guilty these days that she didn't think of Nathan more often. She was too busy relishing what she had in front of her now. She was thankful for one thing though, what she and Nathan created was divine intervention, she knew that now. She would never doubt again that she should have faith that things work out the way they're supposed to.

As she placed her feet back on the floor, she admired the job he'd done. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't have done a better job herself. Giving him a wink showing that she approved, he slid over and enveloped her in his laid his hand over her belly, lovingly rubbing it as she tucked her head in the space between his chin and shoulder. His head leant a top hers, his thoughts gradually strayed.

He couldn't get the conversation he'd with Tess out of his head. Whenever he and Allie talked about their partnership, they never spoke about what would happen when the baby arrived or what part he'd play. Surely she knew that he would love this baby as if it were his very own, and maybe that was the crux of the matter. What right did he have to assume that she'd want him to have any input in how she raised her and Nathan's child. Yes, she told him she would stay with him for however long he'd have her, but what did that mean? It was as if she were leaving it to his discretion. As if she wouldn't fight for him if their relationship where to fall apart. Jack knew he was being paranoid, and he didn't want to admit it, but Tess's words cut him deep. He knew he should have voiced his concerns with Allison right away, but this was one time he didn't rely on his gut.

He needed to talk to Tess, and the sooner...the better.

Once he and Zoë arrived home, he headed straightaway to his bedroom and plunked down on the edge of the mattress. His PDA held tightly in his fist he contemplated making the call at all. For one thing, he didn't want Tess to get the wrong idea. He was fine with the idea of remaining friends, but he didn't think it appropriate for them to hang out as she'd suggested. The problem was he couldn't get over the overwhelming urge and need to satisfy his curiosity. It wasn't like he needed her opinion, but she new Allison far better than he did. In the back of his mind something kept nagging at him, but he couldn't readily identify it. Besides, what harm could it do to just talk to her?

Jack took a deep breath and instructed his phone to "call Tess." He was about to hang up after the fourth ring when she finally answered.

"Hello."

"Tess, hi."

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just getting out of the shower."

A picture of Tess's naked body flashed in his head causing him to feel guilty and shameful at allowing the thought to even occur.

"Oh. I can call you back tomorrow."

"No, no. It's okay. I'd love to talk to you."

Jack was glad she couldn't see him grimace as the word love fell from her mouth. Suddenly he felt he was making a huge mistake, but he continued on.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"For you Jack, anything."

Ignoring the emphasis on the word anything, Jack nervously cleared his throat and began. "I wanted to know what you meant."

"Meant? About what?"

"When you spoke about Allison the other day. There were some things you'd said, that I admit had me concerned."

Jack waited patently for Tess to answer. When she sighed heavily he knew what she had to say wouldn't be good.

"Jack, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about what she told me in confidence."

Jack was shocked. When had she spoken to Allison? Was she referring to before or after they'd gotten together?

"I understand and I wouldn't normally ask you to betray a confidence, but I need to know."

Silence again greeted him.

"Jack I think we should meet."

"What? Tess, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just to talk. What I have to tell you is important and you need to hear this face to face."

So, he begrudgingly agreed to meet her after work at her place. He didn't want to talk at Café Diem–too many ears. Global Dynamics wasn't appropriate either–too many eyes. He sure as hell couldn't bring her to his place and there was one reason why–S.A.R.A.H. Though she didn't technically belong to him, she was still required to follow his commands and instructions. Problem was, since he and Allison had begun dating, S.A.R.A.H. felt inclined to put in her own two cents. Jack knew she was only trying to be helpful, but there was no doubt in his mind that she would freak out if Tess stepped foot in his house ever again. On many an occasion since they'd started dating, S.A.R.A.H. expressed how happy she was that Sheriff Carter was finally with the woman he'd had a crush on for the past three years. That's if a computer could be happy at all.

In fact, Jack hadn't told anyone about their rendezvous. He couldn't tell Allison, Zoë, or Jo. The women in his life would be none to pleased. He couldn't tell Fargo, Vincent, Andy or Zane. He was close to them but not sure they wouldn't let his secret slip and Andy just wouldn't lie if asked a direct question. The one friend he surely could have in-trusted was Henry, and the only reason he didn't seek his opinion was because he was sure he'd try to talk him out of it. So, Jack moved forward with his plan. He told Allison he had something to take care of after work and wouldn't be over.

Allison, who had no reason to doubt his word, said she'd see him tomorrow never giving it a second thought.

Jack arrived at seven and parked his jeep around the corner from Tess's house. She was staying in a one story ranch on Copernicus circle. Sure he could have easily pulled into her driveway, but the more inconspicuous he was, the better. He felt like he was sneaking around and that didn't sit well with him but it was too late to back out now.

Tess greeted him with a huge smile and reached up to hug him. Awkwardly he reciprocated praying that no one saw them. She ushered him in and Jack was surprised to see she had laid out a dinner spread for them. Seeing the confusion on his face, she assured him that this was just dinner, nothing else. She just thought while they talked, they could eat, besides she was starving. Jack apologized for being so defensive and settled in. The first half hour they ate and chatted about the recent goings on in town which was a relief to Jack that they were at least civil to each other. Maybe Tess had been sincere, contrary to Allison's beliefs and as the minutes ticked by Jack felt more relaxed. As the hour passed he knew he should get to the real reason for his visit.

"Tess, I know that I'm asking a lot of you and I hate putting you in this position."

"Jack like I said, I'm coming to terms with the situation. Al and I have been friends for a long time, we're like sisters and sisters do fight. Right now we're taking baby steps, but I honestly want her to be happy and if that means she's happy with you, then so be it. I'll just have to deal with it."

"Wow, that's mighty big of you, and I want to let you know, I'm not asking you to betray Allison. I just need to put my mind at ease."

Jack's stomach flipped as Tess reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. The sensation he felt wasn't pleasant. All he could hear in his head was one particular catchphrase – Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!

"Jack, believe me. I want to make sure that Allison finally gets everything she deserves."

The undertone of her statement completely bypassing him, they talked well into the night. Jack learned about Allison's pre Eureka years. Her time with Tess at college and how they became such good friends. Tess told him about Allison's first husband–Kevin's father. Allison rarely spoke about him and Jack didn't want to be intrusive so he never pried. Tess told him how she and Nathan met, well in actuality, Tess had met him first and how their marriage fell apart. Then Jack asked the one question he was dying to know–had Allison ever spoken to Tess about him. The look on her face told him all he needed to know. He didn't know why he expected anything different. After Tess's revelation, Jack didn't hear much more of what she had to say. He couldn't understand that she wouldn't tell her best friend in the world about him. Isn't that what best friends do? Confide in each other about their secret desires and dreams. Okay, maybe she didn't because she was unsure of her feelings for him. Allison told him that she'd always loved him, but to not speak of or even mention him at all was a bit unsettling. Jack figured he'd heard all he needed to, thanked Tess for being so honest with him and promised that she'd always be a friend to him.

On the ride home he contemplated calling Allison and letting her know about contacting Tess. If he told her that, he would have to tell her about them getting together. He was sure she wouldn't be happy, but hopefully she'd understand why he did it. He loved her more then words could say, he just needed to know unequivocally that she loved him too. The closer he got home, the more he'd convinced himself that he had every right to do what he did. He recalled the time he and Leo Weinbrenner were stuck in a time loop, the untimely demise of Nathan Stark the result. In one trip after following his sister's advice, he confessed his love to Allison only to have her tell him that she loved Nathan and Jack had at last given up. Thinking back, if she'd always had feelings for him like she'd said, why hadn't she declared her own undying love to him then. No, it wasn't meant for him to stay in the particular time and yes Stark would have been hurt, but at least he would have know for sure.

Jack didn't know what if anything he would do with the information he'd found out. For now he'd store it in his memory banks for future use. He'd asked Tess not to say anything to anyone about their chat, especially Allison and Tess vowed to never breath a word. In the grand scheme of things, did it even matter how he and Allison came to be. Only he and Tess knew what transpired, so Jack decided to put it all behind him and move on to his future with Allison.

The week progressed with no further mishaps or accidents, which wasn't uncommon as they did have periods of inactivity in the disaster area. As far as all were concerned, it was back to business as usual. Jack, Jo and Andy spent the majority of their time handling disputes between spouses and neighbors. Accusations of adultery, dogs pooping on lawns, kids riding hover boards in unauthorized areas, stuff like that. At least it broke up the monotony. While his team devoted themselves to town issues, Allison was busy putting out fires at work. She'd had to deal with disgruntled lab partners. Allegations about theft of idea and design. She had to reprimand a scientist about his faulty work and slow progress on a project, then held a video conference call with General Mansfield. In addition, keeping Zane on the straight and narrow as he still continued to have disciplinary issues, who really seemed more of a jokester than anything else.

The topper of them all was the interaction she'd had with Tess.

She and Tess had been keeping a safe distance from each other. They only interacted when absolutely necessary, a fact which had not gone unnoticed by their friends, townsfolk or GD staff. They were both smart women and knew their roles, so they always remained professional. Allison did notice there was something more...annoying about her today. It was almost as if she had one upped her somehow. She would throw Allison side glances and smirk as if it took all of her strength to maintain her composure and not laugh out loud. In all, she'd had one of her most trying weeks, a fact that didn't escape Jack's keen sixth sense.

As he usually did these days, he dropped in on her at the end of the day whenever he was nearby.

"Hey, you."

"Hey."

Leaning over he kissed her lips. "You okay? You look tired."

"I'm beat. Issues with staff, projects, Mansfield. My back hurts and she's been kicking me all morning, so I'm getting it from all directions."

Jack walked behind and massaged her shoulders. He could feel the knots in her muscles and that's when inspiration struck.

"Say, why don't you come over tonight?"

"I can't. Kevin's babysitter is out of town this week."

"How about this. I'll have Zoë sit with Kevin then you can come over and have some relaxation time."

Allison craned her neck to view him, an appreciative smile on her lips. "Ooh, that sounds sublime. I think thats a wonderful idea."

As Jack headed out the door, he assured her that he would take care of everything.

So, as soon as Zoë arrived at her house, Allison took off for Jack's. She couldn't contain her excitement at the thought of spending some quiet, uninterrupted time alone with him. When she reached the bottom of the bunker stairs, she noticed that the door was already open. It all seemed a bit eerie as no light emanated from inside. Well, that wasn't exactly true. A soft blue light had been created that radiated from inside. She called out to S.A.R.A.H but got no response. What she did notice as she took several tentative steps in was a trail of rose petals. They made a pathway from the front door and up the stairs. All Allison could do was smile. It was such a cliché thing to do, but she adored him for it. She followed them up, past Zoë's room, down the hall and into his bedroom where they ended on his bedsheets. There on top lay a folded notecard which simply read – Put me on...and nothing else – accentuated with a smiley face.

Allison grinned from ear to ear, as she happily obliged and removed her clothes slipping on the soft white terry cloth robe. She figured she was in for quite a treat as she pulled her hair up into a knot and headed inside. She entered the bathroom to him standing before her.

At this moment Jack was so thankful that he'd had the foresight to have his own private bath built off of his room. His first year here he'd shared the one and only bathroom with Zoë and whomever else stayed at their house. Some years later he requisitioned a basin and toilet be added upstairs. When Jo moved in with him after her own house was blown up by an errant missile, he'd had the room remodeled so that it now contained a shower and tub. In actuality, a shower and tub didn't quite describe what had been created by the ever brilliant and creative minds of the Eureka design team. It was a contemporary space that echoed the overall theme of the rest of the house. Of course S.A.R.A.H. was featured heavily in the planning to make use of her technology. Though it was spacious, it still felt cozy to him. The sleek slate floors and walls, double vanity, the chroma-therapy infinity tub that lead to a clear glass walled shower enclosure which was big enough to easily hold six full grown people. There was a luxury steam shower with adjustable flat panel nozzles strategically placed on the walls and even contained a rainfall shower head if he was so inclined to use it. It was truly a master bath.

Jack made sure the atmosphere was perfect. The lights were dimmed, scented candles set the room aglow as soft music played in the background.

"Jack, what is all this?"

"You mentioned how tired you were, so I thought I'd pamper you tonight. I ran you a soothing hot bath and all you have to do is sit back and relax. When you get out we'll have a candlelight dinner, sit by the fire, then...whatever. Tonight, it's all about you."

"Jack this is so thoughtful." Allison crossed over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You are so sweet."

"You know I'd do anything for you Allie."

Jack wheeled round making a quick check of the area before setting off.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs getting dinner started. I asked Jo to stop by the house later to make sure the kids were okay so, you have nothing to worry about. Now, do you need anything else?"

Allison paused as she surveyed the area. "Yes, you."

Jack knew he heard her correctly, but still he was taken off guard. Pointing at himself, he had to make sure she was talking to him. "Me?"

Allison didn't answer aloud. Her reply was nonverbal as she allowed the robe to drop to the floor.

Jack stared in awe – she was magnificent. Besides, he was no dummy. She didn't have to ask him twice.

Once he'd removed his own garments, he held her hand as she stepped into the bath. Sliding in behind her, Allison reclined so that she lay between his parted thighs. They fit seamlessly like a lock and key. There was no need to readjust the temperature as S.A.R.A.H kept it at a perfect one hundred four degrees. Allison leaned further back, seemingly sinking into him, if that were at all possible.

Her tension's eased, Allison moaned in delight. "Mmm, this is heaven."

Jack kissed her neck while his sudsy hands languished over her. Her hands on top of his, she guided them over her belly, both of them laughing as the baby made little flips. It wasn't like before when she kicked relentlessly, interrupting what was shaping up to be their first time. Jack didn't mind that they hadn't done the deed yet. It would happen when it was supposed to. As they luxuriated in the tub, Jack took extreme pleasure in the fact he could touch her wherever he pleased. Rubbing her now ample bosom, he decided to savor this moment. Jack never had anything negative to say about Allison's looks. She was perfect to him, from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, but that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of the changes in her body while it was traversing the various stages of pregnancy. In class they'd done some reading up on the phases of each trimester.

Jack missed much of her first trimester, which meant he was absent for the hormonal changes, the morning sickness and her overall fatigue. He would have without hesitation gone through the experience with her if only she'd asked, regardless if they had been a couple or not. The second trimester had him embedded in the role as her birthing partner. This was the period when they'd both felt the quickening. They were in class, Allison resting between his cocked and spread knees. As his hands rested on the sides of her stomach, they felt the baby move for the first time. Glee overtook them both as they shared this very special moment. This was also the period when she really began to show. Allison felt self-conscious, but Jack thought she'd never looked more beautiful as the glow of pregnancy shone over her face. Now that they had reached her third trimester the excitement of nearing the finish line was apparent. Allison experienced periodic contractions, her breasts had grown a full cup size and she was what they found to be a strange twist, more sexually aroused. Those perks aside, Jack was elated and down right grateful that he was participating in this momentous event alongside her.

They had been in the bathtub for well over an hour, their dinner and appetites all but forgotten. They'd lapsed into relaxed conversation, Jack entertaining Allison with some of the more...ill-advised decisions he'd made in his youth. It was all very lighthearted as they gained a better understanding of each other.

That's when the shit hit the fan.

Allison had begun telling him of a particularly embarrassing and personal moment in her life in an attempt to bond with him. Then Jack did the unthinkable and mentioned information that he should have had no knowledge of.

He knew he'd stepped in it when she froze and slowly turned on him.

"How did you know that? I never mentioned that to you." Her bewilderment that he knew was conveyed by the reaction not only on her face but within her body language.

Jack stumbled for an answer. "Are you sure? I mean you must have."

"_No_. I'm sure I didn't. In fact, only one other person knew about that particularly unpleasant period."

Squinting, Jack could see her evolution of emotions from confusion, to shock, to irritation, to pure unadulterated rage.

Jack swallowed hard trying to figure how he could justify his familiarity of the situation.

"Okay, now don't get mad."

When she scowled at him, he reluctantly continued. He couldn't lie to her now, he never should have in the first place.

Jack appeared pain stricken as he winced before uttering his next few words.

"I was with Tess last night."

Jack was lucky she didn't have laser's for eyes as he undoubtedly would have had holes burned through the back of his skull.

"What do you mean you were _with_ Tess last night? I thought you had things to do...or was she the _thing_ you had to do?"

Shaking his head vigorously, that was the last thing he wanted her to think. "No, no, no! It wasn't anything like that."

Allison promptly stood and climbed out of the tub, water spilling over the sides and into the hidden catch.

"Allie wait, just listen."

Allison pulled on her robe, her back still to him. "Okay, explain."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you. Especially while you're in this condition."

He murmured more to himself than her. _"Guess that didn't work out too well."_

"I had a moment of uncertainty. Not that you didn't love me, but why you didn't tell me before. I'm not blaming you. I know I was never direct with you either. I admit I let Tess get in my head. We talked last week at Café Diem and I should have told you. She mentioned that I was at the top of a short list as far as birthing partners was concerned. Then she so conveniently reminded me that if Stark hadn't died, we never would have gotten together."

Jack knew as soon as he said the last sentence he'd made a critical error.

"So instead of coming to talk to me, you go to her. Have her tell you private information about me? What are you doing, a background check?"

"It's not like that. I just...I needed to know. I needed to be sure."

"You had so little faith in us that you needed reassurance from her. So, you didn't believe me when I said I loved you?"

"Yes, of course I did. I...this is hard to explain."

Jack climbed out of the tub and threw a towel around his waist. As Allison started to storm out of the room he reached out, grabbing hold of her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Please Allie. I never meant to hurt you."

When she turned he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt like the biggest asshole in the universe.

"Why didn't you come to me? Didn't you think I'd be honest? I would never go behind your back. So, instead you go to my former best friend who, despite my deprecation of at the present time, you seek out."

"Allie, she's trying to come to terms with this. This is hard on her too. She's trying to make amends for her behavior toward you. She believes you and she are mending your friendship. She only wanted to help."

"Are you serious? You cannot be that naive."

"I'm not being naive. I'm just trying to make the best out of a difficult situation that happens to affect all of us."

"Well, you don't know the real Tess like I do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what, nothing. Just forget I said anything."

Allison strode into the bedroom and snatched her clothes off of the bed. "I'm changing in Zoë's room, then I'm going home."

"Allie wait. Please, let's talk about this."

Allison continued forward with him hot on her heels. "Don't follow me."

"Allie..."

She spun on him but it wasn't anger he saw, it was disappointment.

"I _mean_ it Carter!"

Jack sat on the bed with a thud, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Jack didn't hear her leave. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, silently berating himself.

What had he been thinking? How could he have been so stupid? He didn't want this to ruin their relationship. They'd only begun and he had recked it. He would understand if she said they shouldn't see each other anymore. Yes, he'd understand, but it'd break him nonetheless.

Jack didn't know when or how, but he'd make it up to her. He loved Allison more than life itself. Not only would he tell her, he'd show her.

He couldn't lose her now. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 6: You Reap What You Sow<em>


	6. You Reap What You Sow

**I do not own EUReKA. Insert something funny here. (Yup, that's really what I meant to write.)**

Blame It On The Hormones

Chapter 6: You Reap What You Sow

Jack sat in his vehicle, his eyes trained on the movement of shadows as they traveled from the ground floor to the second where her bedroom was located. This was the second night in a row he had parked himself outside of her house, well after the street lights had come on. Last night he'd left the bunker in an attempt to clear his head. He decided to go for a drive so that he could have some time alone with his thoughts. Besides, Zoë told him she was tired of looking at him mope around the house, so like a ship lost in a fog, he aimlessly wandered until he arrived at her home as if she were a beacon of light. So, it was no surprise to him that he ended up in the same spot as he had yesterday.

Jack had been in this trancelike self-induced state since the night she'd stormed out. It had probably been the worst few days of his life. He made the choice not to call after she left in order to give her time to cool off. He'd hoped that by the morning she would have calmed down enough to sit with him and talk. Apparently she'd had no intention of talking to him at all. When he called, it went straight to her voicemail. Jack knew she couldn't stay at mad at him forever and they'd have to speak eventually. She just needed her space right now, and that's what he'd give her. So, for the rest of the weekend, the closest he'd gotten to her was to peer at her through her window from one block over. He was looking forward to going to work tomorrow so that he'd at least be busy and could keep his mind occupied. Anyway, he couldn't do this every evening. He was quickly feeling like some creepy stalker.

No one knew about the fight he and Allie had, but it was hard not to notice the sudden coolness between them. Jack arrived at Café Diem earlier than usual in hopes of catching her before she jetted off to GD. She customarily came in about this time to pick up an herbal green tea. When she entered, Jack sat up a bit straighter from his position at the counter, but Allison chose to make a beeline for the opposite end, totally ignoring his presence. He did manage to catch her eye and sheepishly grinned, but to his dismay she didn't bat an eye as she briskly turned and left.

How long could she go without talking to him, let alone acknowledge his existence. They were supposed to meet tonight and since she hadn't called to cancel, he took that as a good sign. As scheduled, Jack showed up outside of the Andreas Vesalius Birthing Center at precisely seven o'clock. As the minutes ticked by, he became increasingly disheartened. Maybe she wouldn't show at all. Just as he began the short jaunt toward his jeep, he saw the lights of her car pull up. Jack smiled as she stepped out the car, but quickly wiped the look off his face. It didn't matter if she was angry with him, she still looked beautiful. At least she acknowledged him this time. But before he got a chance to say anything, she commenced with what seemed to be a prepared statement.

"Carter, I don't want you to say anything. I just need you to stand here and listen."

Afraid to give a verbal response, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I haven't come to a decision about us yet. I'm not saying I want to end this, but I don't know if I can trust you."

"Allie you..."

Allison held up her hand, motioning him to stop. "Please, let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Jack, this was a huge breach of trust. You lacked faith in me and in us. I can't push you out of my life, but I'm not sure how we move forward from this. For now, I need you to be my coach, but you're gonna have to give me some time."

"I understand." He begrudgingly agreed, hoping she couldn't see the water well up in his eyes.

While in class their movements again fell in sync. It was as if they were a well oiled machine. Jack was wise enough to stay quiet and prayed that through his actions she could tell how repentant he was. Though his touches were methodical, he also wanted to convey his feelings with tender gestures. While the instructor trained them on the proper techniques, Jack would consciously rub her belly, stroke her arms and knead the muscles in her neck. Her posturing rigid, he gave a silent sigh of relief when she leaned back and relaxed so that he supported her with his bodyweight. His heart lightened somewhat, hopeful that this time together would show her unquestionably how much he loved her and never meant to do any harm.

Unfortunately, Jack's dream of an immediate reconciliation did not come to fruition. The remainder of the week, they seemed to dance around each other. Their conversations remained stilted and businesslike. The banter which flowed so easily between them similar to Nick and Nora Charles, was now a ruse, staged to appease those around them. Despite his desire to disobey her request, he gave her the space she needed. They were able to maintain the facade around GD employees and townsfolk, but their friends and family didn't fall for their act. Since Zoë and Jo spent the majority of their time with him, they instantly picked up on the change. Eventually, Henry questioned him about his behavior. Jack was unwilling to share with Zoë or Jo due to his utter embarrassment. Henry on the other hand was a confidant he knew would be direct and honest with him.

They met at his house on Wednesday for baseball, burgers and beer. It was the exact distraction he needed. Yes, he was enjoying himself, but at times he wondered if his laughter was too forced. Jack was always one to put a brave face on the outside and anyone who came in contact with him would assume he was fine. Alas, he did have a tell – his expressive blue eyes. What his face often held back, his eyes always told the true story.

Good friend that Henry was, he didn't pry. He allowed Jack the opportunity to divulge the information in his own time and in his own way. Once the game concluded, they retired to the back porch, cold brews in hand. Feeling mellower than he had in days, Jack tentatively told the tale of the Allison-Tess debacle. As he recounted the events that lead up to the fight with Allison and the subsequent repercussions, he realized how dense he'd been for even allowing it to happen.

Henry listened closely, letting him get it all out before offering his own opinion.

"Jack, you're my best friend and I'd never say a bad word against you."

"Yeah, I know that."

"I have to ask though. Are you crazy?"

They both broke out in hysterics. It was the hardest Jack had laughed all week.

Henry couldn't help rib him a bit. "Come on Jack, you really thought that was your best option?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Look, you know Allison's been through a lot personally. I don't care how strong she appears on the surface, underneath she's fragile. In the last eight months she not only lost Nathan, but now her best friend. To compound the situation, she's having her dead fiancé's child and she took a risk and began a romance with you, who if you didn't know, considers her rock. Now, I know the two of you never had any intention of jeopardizing what she had with Tess, but here you are. Who knows if they'll ever be able to mend whats been broken. Allison's a brilliant woman, not just about science but life and people in general. She not only knows you, she knows your heart."

"Henry, I hear you and I can see it from your viewpoint, but I think we're over."

Jack could feel Henry's eyes on him. When he turned he was surprised to see that he was grinning.

"I'm glad one of us can find amusement in all of this." Then took another swig from his bottle.

"That's not why I'm smiling."

"Mind letting me in on the joke?"

"Do you trust me Jack?"

"Of course."

"Let me ask you. Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate? I don't know, uh, maybe."

"Well, believe it or not I do. There's a reason things happen the way they do."

"I wish I was as optimistic."

"Jack, I miss Kim more than you can imagine. Does that mean I'm going to give up on life and love? No...and neither should you. I have a feeling that you and Allison are going to be okay."

"I'm not confident we will."

"Jack, if you never trust anything I say, remember this – things work out the way they're supposed to, you just have to have a little faith."

Jack did a double-take. It was like déjà vu. For some reason, the words Henry spoke reverberated, giving him the sense that he'd not only heard, but said that exact phrase himself. The power of that statement resonated deep within his soul.

Jack knew he came to Eureka for a reason. Yes, there had been several positive results of him moving here. For one, he and Zoë had gained a better understanding of each other, bonding them and making them closer then they'd ever been before. She was striving at school, in the community and had made many friends. For himself, Jack had found a sense of belonging for the first time ever. He loved his job – even though his life was often precariously held in the balance. He had great friends and was adored by the citizens of the town. He was part of something that was bigger than him.

Then there was Allison.

From the moment he saw her, he knew she was special. No, their initial introduction hadn't gone as smoothly as he would have liked, but in a matter of days he had proven himself to her. Over the years, he had become more than a coworker. He was a confidant, a sounding board, an advisor. Most importantly, he was one of her best friends. Jack never put any credence in the idea of love at first sight. When he met Allison, his supposition was proven wrong. What he'd experienced was a feeling, a sensation which was new to him. Sure, he'd been in love before, but this time he hadn't gone searching, it had found him. For three years he sat idly by, afraid to profess him love in fear of rejection. No more. He was unwilling to sit on the sidelines. He had made the ill-conceived decision to seek out Tess's advice and it bit him in the ass. Now, it was time for him to make another move, but not one as foolhardy.

He would not go silently into the night.

Allison on the other hand, was at a crossroads. She had never been so angry in all her life. How dare he go to Tess and not come to her. It was bad enough he talked to someone else about their relationship, but his ex-girlfriend? Ha! Regardless of the fact that she happened to also be Allison's best friend, it was wrong. Allison knew she was being extremely sensitive and her pregnancy wasn't the only reason why. She was aware of Tess' plan to insinuate herself between her and Jack, told by the plotter herself. Allison had been so furious at him for not telling her, that she'd conveniently forgotten that she didn't give him the complete details about her interaction with Tess. If she had only been straightforward about Tess's scheme, all of this could have been avoided. When she looked at it that way, she was no better than him. Essentially she had done the same thing by concealing crucial information.

Not to mention, she loved him.

Deep in her subconscious she was cognizant of the fact that she never intended to let him go. If she were real with herself, she could imagine what it felt to be like in his shoes. While Nathan was alive, she often went to Jack and used him as a shoulder to lean on. She had done precisely the equivalent of what he'd done. No, she and Jack had never dated or even had a dalliance prior to their current situation, but Nathan must have endured the same sting of omission that she had. It wasn't only Nathan who saw the unique connection between her and Carter. Zoë, Henry, Jo, hell Tess and she'd only been here a short time. Allison didn't think there was one person in town who that they belonged together. Though they often denied the accusations, it was undeniable, they were meant for each other.

With that reasoning in mind, Allison knew he'd been punished enough. He felt terrible about what occurred, so when she saw him tomorrow morning, she would set things right. Well, maybe she'd wait until after work...it didn't hurt to milk it a bit. Being that it was Monday – their usual night to meet for her birthing class, Allison figured she could hold him off until then.

It would seem Jack had another strategy in mind.

For the majority of the morning, he was busy with his normal work routine. Thankfully it looked to be a quiet day. He didn't want to run into her until this evening. He had a plan in place that could not fail. He was determined to win back her trust and make amends for his faux pas. Once he arrived home, he took a shower, changed into his jeans and a dark blue Oxford button shirt – the one she said made his eyes pop. He'd rehearsed what he wanted to say, not to be scripted, but because he wanted his words to be as effective as possible.

As he gave himself one last check in the downstairs bathroom mirror, S.A.R.A.H. alerted him that a guest had arrived.

"Who is it S.A.R.A.H?"

"Dr. Fontana."

Jack was puzzled as to why she was here and rightly so.

"Shall I tell her that you are indisposed?"

"No. Let her in."

Jack scrutinized Tess as she strolled in. She looked like she was dressed to go out on a date. Her hair in loose flowing curls, form fitting jeans, a choker neck tank which she chose to wear without a bra–noticeable because of her erect nipples on display through the thin material. Jack also observed that she had on her fuck me heels. This was the term she'd used on one of the occasions they had sex when she refused to remove the five inch stilettos from her feet. She sauntered over to him, all thirty-two of her pearly whites on full display.

"Hi, Jack. Wow, don't you look handsome."

"Tess, what are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and thought I'd stop in."

"Passing by? Yeah right. I'm on the opposite side of town."

"Okay, maybe passing by's not the correct term. I'm sorry, were you on your way out?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Jack knew he sounded curt, but he didn't care.

"Whoa, why all the hostility. I thought we were going to be civil with each other?"

"We are, it's not okay for you to come by unannounced."

"Why? Don't you trust yourself with me?"

She steadily crept nearer, forcing Jack to extend his arms in order to fend her off.

"That's not it Tess."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not right. You shouldn't be here."

"Jack, admit it. We had a good time the night you came over. We talked, we laughed, we joked. I'm not making this up, am I?"

"No. I did have a good time, I just don't think it's appropriate anymore. I told Allison about seeing you and needless to say, she wasn't pleased."

"Jack, you're an adult. You can see whomever you choose."

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Jack, Allison doesn't have to know. You and I had something good going on. Do you really think she gets you like I do? It took her three years and the death of her ex-husband – soon to be husband again before she suddenly realized you were the love of her life?"

"Are you kidding me? That's your tactic?"

"Come on Jack, this can stay between us. I'll be there for you when she's can't...or won't. Like now. Don't deny the attraction, I can see it in your eyes. You still want me."

"Don't flatter yourself Tess."

Moving closer, she bit at her lower lip, apparently an attempt at looking seductive and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It'll be our little secret.

Jack lifted her arms away. "Tess, I don't know what to do to make you understand. It's over between us. I love Allison. I won't cheat on her. I lied to her once and it will never happen again."

She turned on him, the venom dripping from her lips.

"God, you really are stupid. Allison will tire of you and toss you aside like one of her failed experiments. There's no way you can measure up to any of her previous lovers. You're living in a fantasy world if you think you can."

Jack held back a strangled laugh.

"Tess, your sad attempt to provoke and turn me against Allison isn't going to work. You call me stupid, it seems like you're the one who can't get it through her thick skull. Now I tried playing nice, but you leave me no choice."

"Jackie-boy, I don't believe you're thinking very clearly. Somehow you've made me the bad guy in all of this. You have no right to be upset with me. I wasn't the one who did anything wrong. I can't believe you'd say those things to me. I was only trying to lend a sympathetic ear when I really should have been telling you to go fuck yourself."

"Then, listen closely. I'm not being rude Tess. At this point, you're just insignificant."

Her response was exactly what he expected as she hauled back to smack his face. Regrettably for her, S.A.R.A.H. was always on watch. Only millimeters from his cheek, S.A.R.A.H. erected a force field around her, effectively freezing her in her tracks

Jack couldn't help but snicker. "I see S.A.R.A.H. has everything under control. I'll be leaving now. S.A.R.A.H. will show you the way out."

With that, Jack headed out the door, Tess' shrieks of "Carter, get back here!" now a fading memory.

Jack had just enough time to meet Allison at home before she left for class. He had hoped to have more time, but Tess ruined that plan. Jack couldn't believe how arrogant and egotistic she'd been. Obviously she knew nothing about him if she thought he'd have an affair with her. Allison was right, he didn't know Tess like she did. Jack didn't care what he had to do, he would get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness if he had to. Fortunately for him, it was totally unnecessary.

Just as his knuckles rapped on the front door, it opened, placing him face to face with her. Before she could try and voice her objections, he began.

"Allie, I know you wanted me to give you your space but I can't. I don't like fighting with you and I don't like that we aren't speaking to each other. I can't take another minute being away from you. I can't tell you how sorry I am for betraying your trust, for not giving you the chance to tell me how you felt. I should have come to you with my doubts, not Tess. It was stupid and foolish and I wish I'd known better. I would never jeopardize our relationship and for me to hurt you has been devastating. I don't care what I have to do to make it up to you but I will. Anything you say, anything you want. I'm begging you, please give me another chance."

Out of breath, he waited for her response. As each second ticked by, he became more discouraged. His eyes down cast, he was shocked when she clasped her hands around the back of his head, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard and full on the lips.

They parted, his eyes wide. "Wha...I don't understand. You forgive me?"

"I forgave you yesterday. I just thought I'd make you wait another day."

"So you made me sweat it out all this time."

"Hey, I deserved a little payback. I love you."

How could he be upset? "Allie, I love you too."

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you call my name Jack."

"I love it when you call me Jack."

Running late for class they decided to save their reunion for later. Back at her house they had a frank and honest discussion. Allison told him what had upset her so about him seeing Tess. She explained the reason she didn't say anything was she felt she had nothing to worry about. Maybe she was being a bit cocky herself. She never envisioned him having any further personal dealings with Tess. She apologized for being unfair and asked for his forgiveness.

Jack told her she had nothing to be sorry for. What he did do was go into detail about the unexpected guest from earlier that evening. He assured her that nothing happened and he thought that finally, Tess realized that it was over between them.

They agreed this conversation had been a long time coming. It helped in solidifying their commitment to each other.

The next few days were once again filled with bliss. They started off where they ended, never skipping a beat. An additional bonus, Tess was out of town for the remainder of the week overseeing an emergency project.

That Friday he slept over at her house. Zoë as usual was staying over at Pillar's, so Jack, Allison and Kevin settled in with a good movie. Jack was given first pick and was surprised to find out Kevin had never seen an episode of Star Trek and suggested the reboot that had recently hit the theaters. Jack gave him a brief synopsis, then indoctrinated him as an official Trekkie. Jack explained how Kirk was the best and baddest of all the captains, in his opinion anyway, but told him this new captain wasn't far behind. Kevin was fascinated by what he saw. Jack assumed it was more than likely the science of the movie that intrigued him most rather than the action and romance. Kevin sat between the two of them on the couch and eventually drifted off not long after the movie was over. Instead of waking him, Jack lifted him up and took him to his room so that Allison could tuck him in. While Allison was tending to Kevin, he took a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, Jack exited the bathroom, a towel tied securely around his waist, he dug into his overnight bag for something to put on. His shirt and pajama bottoms clutched in his hand, he wheeled around, startled when he heard the bedroom door close and the lock click shut. What he saw, he certainly hadn't been prepared for. Allison was leant back against the door, wearing a black semi-sheer negligee that ended right below her French lace panties. It was provocative, seductive, flirtatious, enticing. Jack ran though every word he could think of in his head to describe the sight before him for he'd temporarily lost complete control of his vocal cords.

"Wow!"

"Is that all you can say?"

Jack became flustered as she drew nearer in proximity.

"Uh-huh." Jack knew he sounded like a babbling idiot, but he didn't care.

When she reached him, she looked down at the pajamas he was now unconsciously ringing through his clinched fists. With her outstretched hand, she grabbed hold of the clothes and tossed them on a chaise in the corner of the room.

"You won't be needing those tonight Sheriff," Before he could say anything, she stuck a finger between the towel and his damp skin, releasing the edge that was tucked in around his waistband, "or this."

As she sauntered over to the bed, Jack tried to get his feet moving. He must have looked quite the sight – towel around his ankles, mouth hung open, beads of sweat popping up on his forehead. When he failed to move, Allison rolled her eyes and climbed down. Apparently she was going to have to make the first move. Her hands planted firmly on his shoulders she guided him down so that he sat on the edge of the bed.

He watched in earnest as she slowly captured the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. An audible gasp his immediate reaction, it was just the jolt he needed to bring him out of his stupor. He reached out for her, caressing the swell of her bottom. He couldn't believe that they were finally going to cement their relationship. With all the missteps they'd had, he had resolved himself to wait until after the baby was born. Thankfully, she had other plans. Situating herself next to him, they began.

As they tussled on the bed, Jack wrestled with an internal dilemma. He wanted her badly, but wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. He craved her, but he needed this to last. Taking a deep breath he forged on, keeping himself focused on pleasing her. They began as often did when they were spending quality time alone. Wavering touches gave way to impassioned kisses with short raspy breaths. In time, their vocal and visual signals became less important as the tactile signals intensified. Even though this was their first time, it felt like the hundredth. Not because, it was predictable, but exact opposite. They didn't have to speak words. With just a look or a touch, they knew what the other wanted, what they needed.

Assisted by a pillow between her thighs, Allison lay propped up so that she was slightly elevated. Their foreplay escalating, he leisurely kissed a path over her back. Allison moaned as his soft lips heated her from the outside in. She became frenzied as his rigid tongue created a wet trail down her spine. As he traversed back up, she could feel his equally rigid cock pressed against her buttocks, sending chills throughout her body. This was an adventure for them both as Jack allowed his mouth and his tongue to explore her – and there wasn't one area he didn't investigate, all to Allison's delight.

Jack was deliberate with her. The clock no longer mattered as he vowed to take his time. He didn't want her to exert herself, so he gladly did the majority of the work. Besides, he had no inclination to have this feeling end. He had been worried about having sex with her while she was pregnant. He thought they would be clumsy and unsure. He had nothing to worry about. If at any point he lingered afraid to make a decision, without words, she guided him along the way.

As she lay on her side, he entered her. The fingers of their left hands interlocked resting on her stomach, the other lay beneath her head. Jack pumped inside her slowly, his movements smooth and fluid.

He whispered softly in her ear. "Allie, you don't know how long I've wanted to make love to you. You are everything to me."

Her eyes closed, she savored the sensation as he rocked her methodically. Placing small love-bites over her neck and shoulder-blades, Allison moaned heavily as she lay powerless against the welcome assault.

"Jack...you feel...so good."

Each breath became sharper still as he pressed on. He knew they were both at the precipice. Desperate to see her face, Jack eased her onto her back. Knees bent, he crossed her legs around his waist – the view was magnificent. Deeper and deeper he delved. Lost in a grove, Jack froze suddenly as she let out a lusty but deafening scream.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a mini-contraction."

"What!"

Jack didn't know what to do. It didn't help that the baby did a little somersault which sorta freaked him out.

"Allie?"

Allison assured him there was nothing to worry about and that this was totally natural.

"Jack it's okay. The baby's just happy because I'm happy. Don't stop, please. I'm so close."

Hesitant, Jack looked at her face for reassurance. What he saw was a wanton, fevered expression. When she clasped her legs tighter around his hips, his indecisiveness disappeared. Their fingers clasped together, Jack could feel her legs tremble around his as she came, with him not far behind.

Exhausted, they lay facing each other. Jack brushed a few errant hair from in front of her face.

"You know you're never getting rid of me now, right?"

Smiling broadly, Allison couldn't hide her joy. "I wouldn't let you go if you tried."

Her head planted on his chest, she fell asleep in his arms and it was right where she wanted to be.

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 7: When Plan A Fails, Move Onto Plan B<em>

***To all my anonymous reviewers:**

**Thank you so much. Since I can't direct message you, I just wanted to let you know that your words are very appreciative and spur me to continue on.**

***An additional note to _akel_:**

**I can certainly write a story during their time in _Friendly Fire_. Unfortunately it will be about three weeks before I even attempt it as I want to finish this story and two additional one-shots before moving on.**

**Also coming: Part II of I Do Over Again and With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies.**


	7. When Plan A Fails, Move Onto Plan B

**I do not own EUReKA. Enough said. **

_***For those who may wonder, even though we are looking back at season 3, I envision the current actor, Trevor Jackson in the role of Kevin. Just a note for when I describe certain attributes.**_

Blame It On The Hormones

Chapter 7 - When Plan A Fails, Move Onto Plan B

Allison awoke with a smile on her face. Though the open window a light breeze blew across the room, which was just how she liked it. She loved sleeping during those nights when the air was cool and crisp and she'd snuggle under the covers. This morning in particular was more special than the others. Last night she and Jack had made love for the very first time and it was everything she had imagined it'd be. Never before had she been made love to so tenderly, yet it still managed to be passionate, sensual and erotic. It wasn't just the sex, it was him, his entire being. It was no secret that he often found himself in precarious situations and anyone who'd just met him would assume that he was a bit clumsy and oh how wrong they would be. As she had gleefully found out, he was a master in the act of lovemaking. Everything he did set not only her body, but her mind, and senses afire. She stirred in anticipation of finding out what it would be like after she'd had the baby.

Allison rolled over onto the opposite side of the bed. _His side of the bed._ She knew he wasn't next to her for she'd heard him get up earlier, hit the bathroom, then head downstairs. More than likely he was busy making coffee – his one and only vice. Stretching her arm across the bare spot, she inhaled the area where he'd lain. She could smell his shampoo, his aftershave, his body wash, along with the remnants of their lovemaking. It was an enticing commingle of scents. No frou-frou fragrances for him – he was all man. Unlike Nathan who came across as pretentious and ostentatious, Jack was down to earth and easygoing. Content to lay there forever, she knew she should get up and moving. Kevin would be up soon and no doubt hungry.

Reluctantly she crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, threw on her robe and slippers then trudged downstairs. Halfway down she paused at an unfamiliar sound. She could hear Jack talking to someone which would be odd to say the least. It was too early for company, besides she hadn't heard the doorbell ring. Continuing on, she reached the bottom stair and peered into the kitchen only to see Jack and Kevin. Kevin, who was almost as tall as him, was assisting Jack with making breakfast. Allison slowly crept toward the kitchen making her presence know.

Looking up from the eggs he was steadily whisking, Jack greeted her with a wide, bright smile.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

Strolling over, she stood between the two of them and kissed Kevin on his cheek, "Morning baby."

Not to be left out, Jack leaned over and puckered his lips for his morning kiss.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

"We were hungry, right buddy?"

Kevin nodded his head in agreement as Allison moved around to have a seat at the breakfast bar. Jack had apparently seen the quizzical look on her face seconds before.

"What's wrong?"

Waving her had dismissively she was reticent to answer. "It's nothing. I thought...I thought you were having a conversation with someone."

"I was."

"With who?"

"Kevin." Jack turned and winked at Kevin who shyly smirked in return.

Strangely enough, this was not the first time Jack had claimed to have had a conversation with Kevin. It's not that Kevin didn't speak to anyone, he was just extremely selective of those he did and in Jack's case, he seemed to be more expressive than normal. When Jack showed up at her doorstep three years ago and claimed to have met Kevin and conversed with him, she naturally though he was making a bad joke. Little did she know that they did have a unique connection. She had never shared it with anyone, but she secretly loved that all of them, Zoë included, had this bond and soon there would be one more added to the brood.

Being it was Saturday, they were able to enjoy a leisurely breakfast on the patio out back, and since the day looked to be a pleasant one, decided to spend it out and about. Hand in hand they meandered down Main Street with Kevin a few paces ahead of them. They peeked in shop windows, chatted with a few of the townsfolk, walked to the park and watched Kevin as he played on the swings. Her head nestled on his shoulder, he embraced her as she closed her eyes and exhaled.

What had she done to deserve such a man? It's not that she wasn't grateful for the time spent with Nathan or Kevin's father, this was just...different. It wasn't exactly love at first sight for her – not right off anyway. Oh, she knew something was there but to quantify those feelings made her nervous. It hadn't helped that she wasn't always receptive, and could have unintentionally been giving off a negative vibe. Throughout all that time, he had never given up on the dream of them. Allison thanked her lucky stars for Jack Carter, and almost as if he could read her mind, he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

She tightened her grip around his waist. "I love you too, and I always will."

Allison hadn't remembered the last time she'd been so relaxed and had such a great time. After the park, they had lunch, saw a movie, then met Zoë for dinner. Allison could see eyes sporadically upon them which was always accompanied by a pleasant smile. She thought she knew what the looks were about. They behaved like a family and as Allison was entering her last weeks of pregnancy, she became increasingly excited at the prospect of life with him, the kids and a new baby.

Allison entered that work week with a renewed energy. She didn't move as swiftly as she had before as her time was nearing, but she felt rejuvenated nonetheless. After the weekend she'd had, nothing could spoil her day now.

Last week she and Jack had the pleasure of _not_ having Tess's company. Allison really did feel awful that she felt that way. She and Tess had been long time friends, and Allison didn't have many of those. Sure she had friends in town, and she'd hung out with a few of them on occasion, but to have a female friend she trust and confide in was hard to come by. Her position didn't afford her the chance to mingle like she wanted to. The closest female friend she had was Jo, and they'd only become close since Jack came to town. If she did have a best friend, it surely was him.

Allison began her workday as she usually did. A briefing from Larry on current projects, her schedule of meetings, conference calls, reports due, and the list went on. Allison loved her job dearly but she couldn't lie, even though she would miss the routine, some time off was much needed. Working for GD was the main reason she came to Eureka. The chance to be on the forefront of new and innovative scientific technology was a dream. The fact that they also had to make weapons was an unfortunate but necessary consequence. She did have one problem though – who would she leave in charge while she was out on maternity leave.

Her obvious choice was Henry, but he still hadn't earned the complete trust from the powers that be after several poor judgement calls. While Fargo was clearly bright enough, he was a walking, talking, button pushing, accident-prone klutz. Zane could have been an option if he wasn't so reckless and actively bucked any authority figure. Of all the other scientists left in the facility, only a few possessed the characteristics she was looking for. She wanted someone who had leadership ability, was strong willed and could think outside the box. There was no question that she had a talented pool of brainiacs she could pick from, but that didn't mean they had any common sense. Above all, she wanted someone she could trust. The selection was not hers alone to make, but she knew whomever she chose, General Mansfield would abide by her decision. Allison leaned forward at her desk and placed her head in hands. She knew what she had to do, but it was the last request she ever wanted to make.

Those few short months ago when Tess first arrived, Allison kept the idea in the back of her mind that she would be the undeniable choice as a temporary replacement. Allison knew her extremely well, she was brilliant, she proved she could take the right course of action and made fair rulings. Most importantly, she trusted Tess.

Well, she used to anyway.

Allison had quite the dilemma on her hands. With less than a month to go before she would conceive, her stand-in needed to be brought on board now in order to learn as much as possible or they would most certainly be lost.

Allison pressed the intercom button between her and Larry's desk.

"Larry?"

"Yes, Dr. Blake."

"Set up an appointment with Dr. Fontana today at three."

"Right away Dr. Blake."

Allison closed her eyes in exasperation. She hated the fact that she even had to ask Tess anything at this point, but she had to think of what was best for GD. Right now she needed what she never had before – reassurance. She needed to hear his voice.

Jack picked up on the first ring and immediately sensed the distress in her voice. Allison informed him of her decision and the subsequent meeting scheduled for this afternoon. The thing that worried her most was the inevitable discourse and tense feelings that would emerge. She knew Tess could do the job, but would she accept it because it was coming from her? Jack voiced his concerns and wondered aloud if Tess was really the only viable option. He too said he was sure she could do the job, but didn't trust her ability not to sabotage Allison. Allison scoffed, saying she thought he knew her better than that. Yes, she would pick Tess, but no, she wasn't a fool. Allison had placed protocols and safeguards in place in the event she tried to pull coup. In addition, she had the loyalty of the staff, Henry, Fargo, Zane and believe it or not Larry, to make sure any shady business didn't go down. They'd keep an eye on the operation in her absence.

Just speaking to him made her feel better about meeting Tess later. Before they said their goodbyes, Jack promised to come by after she spoke with her to make sure she was okay.

Allison milled throughout the rest of the day, trying to focus on the current tasks at hand. She had been so engrossed in what she was doing, she hadn't realized the time had come until Larry informed her that Dr. Fontana was here.

Allison stood as Tess walked in and gestured for her to have a seat. With no intention of offering any pleasantries, Allison began.

"Tess, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Really. I wonder what it could be now? Are you two moving in together, or getting married. No wait I know, the baby's his, isn't it."

Allison was not in the mood for any sarcasm. She only wanted to get this done and over with.

Allison continued, attempting to keep the terseness from her voice. "Tess, I asked you here on official business."

"Am I being redacted?" The fear more than evident in her voice, Tess sat up straight from the slouched position she had taken.

"No, it's nothing like that." Allison hesitated momentarily. She knew this was her only chance to back out.

"Well, my projects are on time, we've been producing positive results without any setbacks, so I don't know what the problem could be?"

"There is no problem. As you know, I will be going out on maternity leave in a few short weeks. I'm going to be in need of a temporary replacement and I would like you to step in and fill the void."

Allison waited patiently while Tess absorbed her request.

"If this some kind of attempt at making amends, because believe me, I don't want any favors from you."

Her jaw clenched tight, Allison tried to maintain her cool. "I would never insult your intelligence that way and believe me I am not doing you any favors."

"So what_ is _this all about?"

"Exactly what I said. Regardless of what's going on between us, I know that you have the capability to run this place in my absence."

Allison watched as Tess viewed her suspiciously, her arms folded across her chest.

"How long would I be required to work in this position?"

"The way I figure, about eight weeks, give or take."

"Can I think about it?"

"You can. I just ask that you give me an answer by the end of the week. If you don't accept, I'll need to begin a review process for other possible candidates."

In an effort to smooth things over, Allison pandered to Tess' sense of self-importance, which she should have know was a big mistake.

"Tess, I have complete confidence that you can do the job. That's why you were at the top of my list."

"You have confidence in _me_ to do the job. Ha! Well, thank you o' fearless leader. You know, I think all this power has gone to your head and it's not as if you didn't have a big enough ego to begin with."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't need appeal to my sense of self-importance. I know I'm capable of stepping in."

"Wow Tess. I thought that maybe we could put our personal feelings aside for the sake of operations but I see there is no appeasing you. What happened to you?"

"What happened to _me_? Are you serious? You steal my man and dare to ask what happened to me? You are one cold bitch."

Allison stood to full height, one hand on each hip. "I didn't _steal _your man Tess. We're not thirteen years old. You and Jack were dating but it wasn't serious. I'm sorry that you're hurt and can't get over the fact that he loves me and has always loved me, but at some point you're going have to let it go."

"You know what, you're right. Why am I even letting this bother me. Obviously Jack and I wouldn't have worked out anyway. So, as of this moment, I wash my hands of the whole situation."

Tess stood and as she began to walk out, her back to Allison, she blurted out, "Besides, it's not the first time you've had my sloppy seconds."

Allison froze in place, momentarily forgetting where she was. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Turing on her, Tess continued using her best Scarlett O'Hara impression. "Now, now Dr. Blake, such language from you is most unbecoming."

"Don't toy with me Tess. What the hell did you mean by that remark?"

"Gee Al, I thought you knew? Come on, you're a smart women. Think about it."

Allison could fell her blood pressure rise. She could barely get the words out of her mouth as the bile rose in her throat.

Allison emitted an incredulous gasp. "You slept with Nathan?"

Her answer was smug to say the least. "I did know him first."

"You're lying. I knew you could be low-down, but to accuse Nathan of cheating on me knowing he can't defend himself. That is sad and pitiful."

"I didn't say he cheated on you. It wasn't like we had some torrid affair. What I said was that I knew him first."

"I don't believe you."

Tess shrugged unconcerned. "You don't have to, but as you know, his personality wasn't the only thing that was rigid. I distinctly remember how he growled in my ear, you know that low intense growl that seemed to come from deep inside. Oh, and I loved that cute little birthmark he had on his upper inner thigh. I should know. I spent many hours tending to that particular region, exploring and enjoying all of it's delights."

Allison's mouth fell open in shock. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"Close your mouth Allison, this shouldn't come as a surprise. We had a tryst at a conference in Phoenix, no big deal. I thought it might go somewhere, but he wasn't interested. I hadn't seen him in a few months until the conference you and I attended. I thought I had been given a second chance with him, then he saw you and that was all she wrote. As always when you're around I get lost in the shadows. I thought this one time I had finally beaten you at something. I'm not an idiot, I saw the attraction between you and Jack even though neither of you wanted to admit it. So, I went after him, but I should have known. You always win in the end."

"I don't understand you Tess. I am not in competition with you. You're accomplished, smart, beautiful, but you can be downright mean. This isn't the first time either. You've done things over the years that I've looked past but, no more. I thought because they didn't affect me directly I never had anything to worry about. But this is the first time you've truly hurt me. What did you think you'd gain from telling me this? It isn't going to change anything. No...I'm wrong, it does. I thought maybe we could find a middle ground, salvage some of what we'd had, but you insist on being negative. I'm done."

"It's not like you to give up so easily, Al. never know you to quit anything."

"I'm not giving up Tess, I just refuse to play this game any longer. I'm recommending your termination from this project and requesting your transfer back to D.C."

"You can't do that Allison, I worked to hard to get here."

"Actually, I can. Tess you're a cancer that I should have cut out a long time ago."

"Allison, I won't take this laying down."

"I don't see why not. It appears to be one of your better talents."

Allison watched as Tess stormed out of her office. Slowly she descended into her chair, the waves of nausea cresting over her. Her shoulders began to shake as the tears fell. Allison cried for many reasons. It was for not knowing about Nathan and Tess, it was for stooping to her level and losing her cool. But the most bitter pill of all was that a friendship was lost.

As the tears shed, her lament was interrupted by Jack and Jo who had seemingly found something humorous as their laughter carried into the room. Even though she quickly tried to wipe her tears away, when she spun in her chair, her sorrow was unmistakeable. She immediately ran to Jack, his arms comforting as he hugged her tightly. Neither he nor Jo needed to ask what was wrong as they had passed Tess in the corridor on their way to her office. Jack knew she didn't need words right now. He just allowed her to grieve for what was.

Unnoticed by the two, Jo quietly backed out of the room, the rage on her face clear for anyone to see. Needless to say, no one dared obstruct her path. Heading directly to Tess' lab, Jo entered, thankful that she was alone. It was nearing the end of the workday so she'd more than likely told her staff to head on out.

She looked up at Jo with a welcoming smile. "Hey Jo, what's up?"

"I don't know. You tell me?"

Until that point, she and Tess had managed a cordial acquaintance. Jo tolerated Tess more for Carter's sake than anything else. They didn't really have anything in common and frankly she didn't see what he saw in her. She knew it did help to have him attempt some sort of relationship after all the time he'd invested in the dream of he and Allison. Yes, it was unfortunate the circumstances in which they came together, but to Jo, it was inevitable. She would never tell anyone, but even if Stark had survived, she could unequivocally say that it would not have lasted and Carter would have won out in the end.

"What are you talking about?"

If she was pretending to be clueless, Jo had to admit, she was doing a great job.

"Allison. She's crying."

Rolling her eyes at Jo, she added snarkily, "Oh please, the Queen Bee is fine. She was unprepared to handle some new information is all."

Jo closed the distance between them and glared at Tess, her stance unwavering. "What did you say to her?"

"Jo, I really think you should stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Anything that happens in this town concerns me and when it comes to Carter and Allison, you'd better believe what happens to them is my business."

Tess moved from around the lab table so that she stood toe to toe with Jo.

Jo smirked, the adrenaline in her system pumping. Obviously Tess didn't know who she was dealing with.

"I know women like you Jo. Playing the tough girl role, pretending she doesn't need anyone, so you live your life vicariously through others. I'm sure Allison and Jack don't need your protection. They're big kids, they can handle themselves."

Jo crossed her arms in open defiance.

"Gee Tess, since you know me so well, let me tell you what I think. You're a cock-tease. Bouncing around with your tits on display, how you manage to be a genius and still act like the dumb blonde is beyond me. You and Allison are best friends. No, scratch that, you were best friends. Well, I don't think you ever were a friend. Not from my prospective anyway. How could a friend act the way you have? Something tells me that this isn't the first glimpse she's seen of your bullshit. You're a frenemy. You have no real desire to see her happy, you think about you first. Let me tell you, it was brave of them to take this chance. With all the obstacles, apprehension, and grief they've gone through, it's a miracle that they were able to find each other. I will not allow you to mess that up."

"Really, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Those noses almost touching, Jo told Tess exactly what she had in mind.

"Let's just say that I have a particular set of skills of which I will not hesitate to use because when it comes to the people I care about most, I am not one to be screwed with."

Silence enveloped the room as they stood staring at each other. Jo ever resilient, held her ground, unmoving, unflinching until Tess backed off. With that Jo left out, confident she'd gotten her point across.

They sat quietly for quite some time on the couch before Jack took her to bed. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her up the flight of stairs. She felt weightless as he cradled her and at that moment, he never wanted to let her go. He didn't know if this was the right time, but he wanted to please her, make her feel good, ease her fears. As he lay her down on the bed, he settled next to her. He didn't know how to ask – he didn't want to sound selfish. She was going through an emotional crisis and all he could think of right now was making love to her.

Jack reached out and ran his fingers through her silken hair. Though he was filled with trepidation, he bravely ventured on.

"Allie..."

She placed a finger to his lips and smiled. The twinkle in her eye plain to see, Jack knew he had received her approval. With an ear to ear grin on his face he ventured on.

Jack wanted to take his time as he undressed her. Unhurriedly he slid her skirt down, kissing a path from her hips, to thighs, to calves, to her ankles as he eased the material down her legs. Gradually he journeyed back up, examining every inch. Tonight, he was deliberate with his foreplay. Once he reached her neither regions, he skimmed over her but never made direct contact. Delicate pecks over her expectant belly, he unbuttoned her blouse then unfastened the front clasp of her bra, sliding them both off in one fluid motion.

Left with only her underwear on, Allison waited with bated breath for him to make his next move. When she looped her fingers through the sides of her panties in an attempt to take them off, he halted her. He told her tonight she wouldn't have to do anything. He was catering to her and all he wanted was her to do is lay back and relax. Stripping off his shirt and tee so that his bare chest was exposed, he positioned her so that she was turned horizontally on the bed, her bottom near the edge. Kneeling before her, he at last peeled off her panties then threw her legs over his shoulders.

Initially he paid the most attention to the area surrounding her center. He pressed his lips against her hot thighs, placing gentle but firm kisses in small circular patterns. Every so often he would teasingly swish his tongue in-between the space where her leg and center met. Seductively he breathed her in, the faint traces of her lavender body wash still permeating her skin. His nose brushed against the small soft brown strip of pubic hair, tickling the tip. Jack didn't take her immediately for he knew if she was able to endure, he held the ability to bring her to the height of ecstasy. She was already wet as small trickles of juices flowed from within. His first stroke was long and fluid, climbing from the base to the top of her mons. From the moment his mouth connected with her, she became unhinged. He parted her folds with his thumbs and eagerly lapped at her. Every now and than, he would suckle her rigid swollen nub, causing her to shiver uncontrollably, her impassioned moans growing louder and louder. His tongue deep inside, darting in and out, almost as if it were searching.

Allison grabbed the bedsheets in her hand, twisting them until they were taut. She was beside herself. It seemed he was intent on not only making the experience last, but having it be the most pleasurable of her , it was all about her.

She couldn't help but squirm when he inserted two fingers and with great care massaged her walls. Allison rolled her hips with reckless abandon, her mind a blur of images – all of them related to him. She bit at her lower lip, whimpering at the thought of him inside of her. As much as she loved being pregnant, she knew that once the baby was born and she was back in full form, he would receive the treat of his life. She had often imagined what it would be like and if it was any indication of what sex was like with him now, she vowed that when they finally got together the way she wanted to, it was going to be explosive.

They seemed to be psychically linked as she settled herself on her elbows, Jack peered up at her, a salacious grin on his face. Lowering back down, Jack resumed with his mission. He was in no rush. He just wanted to revel in her sweetness. He wanted her to succumb when she was ready and every so often he would back off, allowing her clit to shrink in size. Jack knew she was near surrendering as sharp gasps escaped her lips. With one arm he secured a firm hold around her thigh, placing three fingers of his other hand inside, tending to her g-spot first with light pressure, then hard and steady. He repeatedly dipped in and out, her shaky thighs compressing his head. Flicking his tongue back and forth he knew she was at the precipice if her pleasured cries were any indication.

Allison called out his name as she came, her creamy milk spilling as she pulsated, Jack greedily drank it up. Her juices dribbling down his chin, Jack wished this was the one time he had a mustache – something to savor for later.

As her breathing slowed, he stood to full height and removed his wet fingers from her, immediately licking the juices from his fingers. A look of awe on her face, Allison lay there listlessly, but managed to fling her arms open wide, encouraging him to fall into her embrace.

Jack simpered, obviously pleased with himself. Rolling onto his back, Allison placed her head on his chest.

"Jack..."

As he kissed her forehead, a feeling of peace settled over him. "Yes, baby."

"I love you so much. Don't ever leave me."

Jack tightened his grip around her shoulders, "Allison, I love you and I will forever be by your side."

They rested for a while, holding each other close. Sadly, it was nearing ten o'clock and Allison knew he needed to get going so, she reluctantly got up and moving. As she dressed, he lay in bed, hands behind his neck, one leg bent, a wide grin on his face.

Standing at the bureau, she could feel his eyes upon her. Craning her neck over her shoulder, she asked. "What are cheesing at?"

He pointed his chin in her direction. "You."

"What about me?"

"I was just wondering if you realized A sexy you look right now?"

She had to chuckle. "You're kidding right?"

"Never."

After pulling on a nightgown, Allison crossed over and sat next to him.

"Jack...I appreciate what you do for me. Being there when I needed you most. It means a lot."

Reaching up he cradled her cheek, his thumb tracing the outline of her succulent lips. "Allison, I'll always be there for you."

They sat in silence, intuitively sharing thoughts of their past, present and future. Jack didn't want to leave her, but it was time for him to go so, he kissed her goodnight and headed home.

Allison slept restfully that night, the recollection of the days events concerning Tess now a fleeting memory.

Alas, that joyous feeling wouldn't last long. When she arrived at work that morning, Larry informed her of an urgent message to contact General Mansfield. Allison gritted her teeth and set up the teleconference, crossing her fingers in hopes that whatever it was, they would be able to handle it quickly, quietly and with minimal damage.

"Good morning, General Mansfield."

"Morning, Dr. Blake. I received a call from Dr. Fontana late last evening regarding her interest in stepping in for you during your maternity leave."

Allison stuttered, which was certainly out of character for her. "General Mansfield, I...I did want to speak to you regarding Tess...Dr. Fontana as a viable candidate. Sir, I don't think she's the right fit."

"Nonsense, Dr. Blake. Dr. Fontana has gained a wealth of experience from her time in Eurkea and has been indispensable in defusing many of the issues and mishaps we've had. Also, as I recall, you were the one who recommended bringing her aboard in the initially."

"I understand that General, but there are some new developments that you were not made aware of."

"Has Dr. Fontana done anything illegal or what would be considered treasonous? Has her research faltered or has she become irresponsible in any way that jeopardizes her employment at GD"

"No, she hasn't..."

"So what you're saying is that there is no real problem. Would she be someone you would chose under normal conditions?"

Allison couldn't lie. "Yes, but..."

"Then make it happen Dr. Blake. This is not a request."

"Yes, Sir."

Allison noiselessly closed the laptop lid shut. "Shit."

Despite her reserve, she would have to work with Tess anyway. With all that had been going on, Allison never really considered Tess a threat when it came to her job. Even though her ploys to tempt Jack had no effect, it was apparent that it had not dissuaded her from attacking at a different angle.

Allison knew she had to step up her game. As she sat there contemplating the situation, a sense of calmness fell over her. No longer would she allow Tess to have any control over her emotional being. Reciting to herself, not as a mantra but more like asserting a fact, she repeated...

"She will not break me. She will not break me. She will not break me."

* * *

><p><em>Next: Chapter 8 - A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing<em>


	8. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**I do not own EUReKA. And the world heaves a collective sigh. **

Blame It On The Hormones

Chapter 8 - A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Allison sipped her iced green tea in silence, the background noise of patrons rustling in and out of Café Diem a minor blip on her radar. The previous week had been especially busy and tiring, leaving her somewhat overwhelmed. It was the beginning of Tess' introduction to the administrative side of Global Dynamics and Allison had expected to spend the majority of her time dealing with nasty quips and smart remarks. To Tess' credit she was attentive, amiable, and asked pertinent questions. At first, Allison assumed it was all an act but as the week progressed, her behavior remained the same. Truthfully, Allison still wasn't sure if it was all for show. There was one thing for damn sure, she wasn't going to let her guard down around Tess. Allison had put a bug in Henry, Fargo and Zane's ear. She didn't provide them the intimate details, even though she knew Henry was aware, but instead advised them to assist Tess with any queries or issues she may have and managed to add in subtle undertones that they should keep their eyes open for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. She hated that she even had to suggest it, but from her recent dealings with Tess, this was no time to play the patsy.

So, she focused on the positives in her life. Her little girl was due to make an appearance within the next few weeks and Kevin was progressing remarkably well with his therapist. Then of course, there was Jack and Zoë. Recently Zoë had begun spending an increasing amount of personal time with Allison. She was particularly interested and even a bit excited about the impending birth and Allison found it a great delight to talk with her. She figured it was good practice in dealing with the female teenage mind. They discussed school, her future plans, her dad, and of course boys. Zoë told her she'd felt like she'd found an ally. She was someone who would combat the testosterone of living alone with Jack for the last three years. Yeah, she had S.A.R.A.H – sort of, but it just wasn't the same. Allison even utilized her suggestions when putting the final touches on the baby's room. Allison almost felt bad for thinking it, but this was the happiest she'd been in her entire life.

As she sat there, her remembrance of the days past were interrupted by Jo, who incidentally had to call her name several times before she acknowledged her presence, effectively breaking her from the starry-eyed fog she'd been in.

"Hey Allison...you okay?"

"Hey Jo," Allison smirked at the unusually concerned Jo who lately seemed more than a little interested in her well-being. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, of course not. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just, you know..."

"_Jo...?"_

"I'm...worried about you?"

Allison stifled a laugh. The thought of Jo being protective of her was sweet to say the least. Allison liked Jo and enjoyed her company but if it wasn't for Jack, they'd still be relative strangers. It warmed her heart to think that Jo thought so highly of her because she didn't go out of her way for just anyone.

"Me? Well, I'm doing okay. At least I think so anyway."

Jo leaned forward, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know about the...Tess situation."

Mimicking her posture and tone, Allison responded. "But...why are you whispering?"

Jo's voice lowered yet another octave as her eyes scanned from side to side. "Because I wasn't sure you'd want anyone else to know."

"Oh." Pretending to be confused, Allison played along. "What, about Tess?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know you were pretty upset when Carter and I came by. I hadn't had a chance to talk to you alone, and I know it's none of my business, but I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Allison titled her head to the side, a gracious smile on her face. "Thank you Jo. I appreciate how concerned you are about me but, I can handle Tess."

"I know you can but in your current condition," Jo indicated Allison's belly as if she didn't know she was pregnant, "I don't like the thought of anyone upsetting you."

Allison pondered in silence momentarily. "How about you come by the house tonight?"

Allison could see the shock and elation on Jo's face.

Sheepishly she accepted. "I'd like that."

"Say, seven o'clock? We'll have dinner and some girl talk."

"Okay. See ya then."

Once Jo left, Allison had the sudden realization that she'd never invited Jo over to her home for dinner before. Sure she'd eaten meals with her at Café Diem, the cafeteria at GD, even at Jack's house, but this was the first time she could remember that it would be just the two of them and the topic of work wasn't on the agenda.

The conversation she'd had with Jo set her back in the right frame of mind but that wasn't the best part of her morning. The topper of course was the stop she made to see Jack at the station before heading up to work. Some morning smooching always made the day brighter. As usual, when she walked in the room, he lit up like a Christmas tree. That smirk he gave her always sent chills down her spine. No matter how many occasions he greeted her, it was always as if it were the very first time. He immediately rose from behind his desk and took her in his arms. Rubbing her belly, he bent down and gave the baby her own morning kiss. As he crouched, whispered in conversation with the soon to be born baby girl, Allison tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. If anyone happened upon this intimate scene, they would have naturally assumed that Jack was the father. Inherently, it didn't bother her, she just wanted to make sure that Nathan's memory wasn't forgotten.

The rest of her day went relatively smooth. She was able to tackle much of her to-do list which included making final decisions on projects and a four open positions at GD. Though Tess appeared to have let the whole Jack issue go for now, Allison didn't completely trust her with certain secrets. Still cautious, Allison made sure she had an additional safety net in place – one that only her and one other person knew about so Tess couldn't usurp herself into a position of power. Tess would only be able to make minimal authoritative rulings before a series of protocols would go into effect. Satisfied that her time away could be focused entirely on the baby, Allison sighed in relief.

Jack on the other hand wasn't so confident.

Jack knew that Allison didn't need protecting and she would blow her top if she found out about what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He didn't want any fallback on her personally or professionally, so on one of his routine trips to GD, he made sure he casually bumped into Tess. He didn't know her current location, but one thing was for sure, she always kept to a routine. So, at twelve-thirty precisely, Jack ventured down to the cafeteria and low and behold there was Tess at her usual table, enjoying her usual lunch, but with an unusual look on her face. She seemed to be contemplating something and whatever it was, it gave her an almost demonic air. Jack approached her carefully, not sure if after the whole incident with S.A.R.A.H she would attack. As he drew closer to her table, she looked up at him, her expression quickly changed from what he'd seen before to one that on the surface, appeared content.

In an effort to let bygones be bygones, he extended an olive branch.

"Hi Tess."

"Jack, hi."

He swallowed hard. "Can I sit?"

"Sure."

Jack felt relatively safe. They were in a crowed area, and it wasn't as if he were trying to be sneaky.

"Tess, I wanted to apologize about what happened at the house. I think we both went a little too far. I wasn't deliberately trying to be rude."

Jack waited patiently for her response. He thought he had a good read on Tess before, but obviously when it came to her, his sixth sense was no help at all. For someone so intelligent she managed to be petty and conniving – not that the two weren't mutually exclusive.

"I agree. I should have respected the boundaries that have been set. You're with Allison now and I have come to terms with it. I should never have put you in the position where you had to decide. You've already made your decision and even though it's a bitter pill to swallow, I'll have to live with it."

Jack could hear the words coming out of her mouth, but something in his gut doubted her sincerity. At this point he could do nothing but take her at her word.

"Thanks Tess. I appreciate you taking the high road. And just so you know, Allison would never have suggested you fill in if she didn't have confidence in you, if she still didn't care about you. Don't let her down."

Before Tess could utter a word, Jack rose and headed back into town.

When Allison arrived home that evening the first thing she did was spend time with Kevin. He was so much more affectionate these last few days. She wasn't sure if it had to do with her lighthearted mood, the time he had been spending with his therapist, or the impending arrival of the baby. She changed out of her business attire, made Kevin some dinner, called Jack, then got ready for her guest.

Jo arrived at seven, clad in jeans, a T-shirt and flip flops. Allison could tell she was self-conscious.

"I hope I'm not underdressed."

"Are you kidding me? You're lucky I don't have on my robe and slippers."

Just that bit of levity seemed to ease the tension between the two. This was a new chapter in their relationship. Sure they'd conversed before – nothing too personal, but Allison knew that she and Jo were more alike than anyone would believe. She was glad that they were attempting to strengthen the bond that had grown between them since Jack's arrival. More than anything, Allison wanted and needed a friend right now, especially since Tess was no longer an option. So as they settled in the kitchen, Allison grabbed Jo a cold beer and they worked together making dinner.

While they fiddled around the kitchen, they took the chance to learn about each other. Allison knew about Jo's mother but not the intimate details. As Jo wove the tale, Allison gained a better insight into who she was and her character. Allison was so appreciative of the fact that she was open and honest with her and she felt inclined to reciprocate. They realized that their upbringing steered them into being the women they were – tough, resilient, independent and extremely confident. They talked about growing up in such controlled backgrounds, their education, the career paths they chose, and then the conversation really got interesting.

"So...you and Zane?"

Jo's mouth fell open in shock, then transformed into a youthfully gleeful smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know what it is about him. He's definitely not the type I would usually go for. He's a felon, hardheaded, rebellious, a prankster...but he can be sweet, and witty, and he is soooo damn sexy."

Allison couldn't contain the boisterous laugh that immediately escaped her lips. Admittedly she had to agree with Jo's assessment. There was something about Zane Donovan that was oh so attractive. He was the bad boy that women loved. Not bad enough to cause harm to anyone, he was more the James Dean bad boy type.

Allison arched an eyebrow in her direction. "The two of you have been hot and heavy lately."

The smirk on Jo's face told it all. "It's ah...it's been good. We're keeping it casual right now, taking it slow."

"Have you told your family about him?"

"No! It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything like that, it's just that he's not my normal type. They're used to seeing me with the rugged, jarhead military type. My father and brothers would not take kindly to the fact that he has a criminal record, but I can look past that and see the good in him. I know he irritates me at times and he has the tendency to leap before he looks but, he makes me happy...I'm just not telling him that."

At Jo's proclamation they enjoyed an uproariously hearty laugh.

"Jo? I know this may be none of my business but how...is Zane?"

Jo stared at her blankly.

Her eyes stretched to the limit, Allison arched her brows in that quintessential Groucho Marx way.

"Oh. OH!"

Jo rolled her eyes playfully. "If you want to know the truth, he is AMAZING! I think I've finally met my match. I don't know what it is but I can't get enough of him."

Allison waited for Jo to continue with the juicy details and after what seemed an unusually long pause Jo had an inquiry of her own.

"Well, what I want to know is how has it been going with Carter?"

Just the mention of his name caused her to blush.

"Jo, I love him. I know it may seem strange and people may think it's too fast, but I've had these feelings for him from the beginning. It just took me a while to admit them. Not to mention circumstances kept us apart but, I know this is right."

"Well, let me tell you, when Carter first came here you know I wasn't his biggest fan but it didn't take him long to win me over. He's my best friend and I am so happy that you two are together. I'm sure you know it's no secret that he's had feelings for you for a long time. Probably from the moment he met you. He never gave up hope and I must say, I thought he was being naive. Like Zane, he's hardheaded but he's also funny, considerate, tenacious and caring. He always puts others before himself. You're lucky to have him."

"I know and I am. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I've been blessed to have him come into our life. Yes, I do miss Nathan and who knows if we would have made it last, but I can't dwell on the what-ifs. We're here now, and this is where I want to be."

As their evening came to a close, they vowed to get together more often outside of work. Shutting the door behind her, Allison felt as if she'd spent the evening with an old friend. Allison had a few female friends in town like Dr. Lee and Dr. Monroe, but Jo was different. She was extremely close to and cared about Jack and because of that, she knew it was important to learn about her and include her in their lives. Plus, it was refreshing to see Jo in that light. Her guard down, open to expressing her emotions. Allison was honored that she was comfortable enough to finally be herself.

For Allison, it couldn't get any better.

That next morning, Allison had been scheduled for an appointment but at the last minute it was cancelled. Upon her arrival at work, she headed straight for her office and through the glass wall was stunned to see General Mansfield seated behind her desk. The most troubling part of all was that he appeared to be in deep conversation...with Tess.

A red flag immediately rose. Trying to control her anger she marched toward the office as fast as her legs would allow. Relaxing her posture before she entered what she thought was _her_ sanctuary, she greeted the General.

"General Mansfield, what do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit."

"I didn't know I needed permission to visit Dr. Blake."

"Of course not General, but normal protocol would have you notify us of your arrival."

"Well, this was an unexpected stop."

Allison watched intently as Mansfield turned to Tess. "Dr. Fontana."

It was clear that he was dismissing her and that all to telling look between the two of them as she left out set off alarms in Allison's head.

"Please, have a seat Dr. Blake."

His tone had never been pleasant when speaking with her or anyone in Eureka for that matter. Allison didn't know if he felt it was a punishment or a burden to be assigned to this loose cannon, mixed bag of egotistical genius misfits – his words not hers, as she'd overheard him say on one occasion.

"I think I'll stand if that's okay."

He neither offered an opinion or requested she sit again. Whatever he had to discuss with her, she could be sure it wasn't to praise her on the excellent job she was doing.

"I've had a very interesting talk with Dr. Fontana..."

For the next hour, Allison had to listen to a barrage of accusations made by Tess. Allison knew her conduct the previous week had been fake. Tess pretended to have come to terms with the situation, effectively pumping Allison of any information she could gain to build her case. Allison admonished herself for not making other staff aware, but she knew it wasn't professional to bring them into the fold. General Mansfield went on to relay the numerous mishaps and errors in judgment by the staff not only at GD, but those who worked in town. While Allison knew he had been made aware of all these events previously, apparently Tess had taken to speaking with several staff members herself, embellishing and stretching the truth. It seems that the tale she wove to the General made it seem as if the majority of happenings were more than mere err on the scientists part, but outright sabotage.

Allison admittedly wasn't much worried about Tess' version, as she knew she could defend each accusation. The fact that she tried to undermine her authority in such an ill-conceived way was almost laughable.

What Allison was accused of next, was not.

"Dr. Blake while we are on the topic of your ability to run this facility, I'd be remised if I didn't inquire about your emotional and mental state."

"Excuse me?"

"These last few years have proved to be very difficult for you. Most recently, the untimely death of Dr. Stark who was not only a valuable asset, but your ex-husband."

"In actuality" she began, making sure to punctuate each word, "we were to be remarried."

"Yes, I apologize. There was no disrespect intended."

"What is your point General?"

"My point is, I have been informed that you are now currently in a relationship with Sheriff Carter."

"Not that it's anyone's business but yes, I am."

"See thats where you're wrong Dr. Blake, it is our business. I never supported the appointing Sheriff Carter or the return of Dr. Deacon, why you failed to fire the always bumbling Dr. Fargo and now the hiring of this...this criminal, Zane Donovan. It appears that your judgment is questionable. As the head of GD your...relationship with Sheriff Carter can be construed as unethical and unprofessional. Not to blindside you, I want to let you know I will be speaking with the Congressional Committee overseeing GD regarding this situation."

Allison felt as if she were on trail and by his attitude, already convicted. It seems Tess had indeed poisoned the well.

Just as Allison began to tell her side, she was halted by a statement that sent her reeling.

"Dr. Blake, you have to admit it also doesn't help your case that in your condition it may appear morally wrong that you are dating so soon after burying Dr. Stark."

Allison didn't know if she wanted to cry, scream or punch him in the face. What she did know was that she didn't intend on holding back.

Bringing herself to her full height – all five foot four inches, five feet seven with her heels, she made a formidable opponent.

"First off General Mansfield, it seems I have been tried and convicted without the opportunity to defend myself. Furthermore, I will prove beyond doubt that all actions, decisions, or judgment calls made by me have been in the best interest of this facility, the town, the government and it's people. As for Henry Deacon, Douglas Fargo and Zane Donavon, without their knowledge, expertise and assistance, I venture to say that not only Eureka, but this planet might not be here today."

"What precisely is your point?"

Allison moved closer so that she was face to face with him. She would not be intimidated.

"In response to Dr. Fontana's allegations, they are ludicrous to say the least. There is a situation you are unaware of that has great relevance. And as far as my relationship with Sheriff Carter, it is one that has been built on years of friendship and trust. Your insinuation that this is some torrid affair or that I am disrespecting the memory of Nathan is an insult and one I will be sure to relay to the Congressional Committee."

"Again Dr. Blake, my intention was not to insult you or Dr. Starks memory."

By then Allison was is no mood for any fake ass apologies.

"Sir, I ask that you remove Dr. Fontana as temporary Director while I am on maternity leave."

"No, Dr. Blake. The decision has been made and approved."

Allison knew there was no need in pressing the issue. He was as stubborn as a mule and she was sure he felt quite pious of the fact that he had one upped her, finally.

"We'll be talking soon Dr. Blake."

She muttered under her breath as he turned to leave. "I'm sure we will."

Allison leaned against the edge of the desk in an attempt to calm herself. She could feel the makings of a potent migraine starting at the base of her temple. She needed to release the pressure, and she knew right where to go.

She went in search of Tess who was currently located in section two working on a device which would capture memories for a Eurkea time capsule. Allison didn't know what she was going to say when she got there, but right now it was all adrenaline pushing her forward. As she rounded the corner she came to a dead stop as Tess appeared from around the bend. They started each other down like two gunslingers from an old cowboy movie. Allison on one end, her arms crossed in defiance. Tess at the other, a triumphant smirk on her lips. Slowly they walked nearer, meeting midway, neither willing to give in an inch.

"You know Tess, that cockamamie, bullshit story you told General Mansfield won't hold water. There was never any blatant acts of sabotage, just failed experiments. That's what happens when you test new boundaries in the scientific field."

Allison softened her tone, not to make Tess feel at ease, but because honestly, she had tired of the whole ordeal.

"I don't get you Tess. What's your end game? Jack is not leaving me for you and it seems you've gone to considerable lengths to tarnish my name. Let me tell you something though. I will not stand idly by while you slander me with salacious lies. I will exonerate myself, this staff, this facility, this town and it's people."

Tess shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned.

"I know Jack's not coming back and frankly, I wouldn't take him if he did. I lost that battle, but I will win the war."

"There is no way they'll believe you Tess."

"Maybe not, but by the time they finish dismantling every piece of data, shred of paper and interview every person in Eureka, either the stress or the damage to your reputation will end your career."

"You know Tess, I never thought you had it in you. No, I take that back, I did know. I just chose to ignore it. To think, all of this over a man."

"Initially it was about Jack, but we're way past that point now. Allison, I never had what you had. I tried to emulate you in school, tried to model my career and personal life after yours but, it wasn't me. So I've decided, if I can't make my own, I'll just take what you have."

Allison stood in stunned silence as Tess turned sharply on her heels and continued back to her work area. Allison holed away in her office the rest of the day and into part of the evening preparing what she knew would have to be a good defense. The nanny was with Kevin so that was one less thing she had to worry about tonight. She finally got home at nine o'clock and crawled into bed, completely exhausted. Jack called her and offered to come over, but really all she wanted was to be alone. She decided not to tell him about General Mansfield or Tess, knowing it would just upset him.

The majority of the night she slept fitfully, unable to find a comfortable position. Her stomach was bothering her, more than likely from the rushed lunch she'd inhaled late that afternoon on top of her frayed nerves from her dealings with Tess and General Mansfield. Hoping that it would eventually pass, she at rested on her right side, the only position that offered comfort and relief, then drifted off.

At twelve-o-three that morning, Allison awoke startled, an acute pain shooting throughout her abdomen. It was unlike any sensation she'd felt before, literally causing her to see stars. She slowly tried to move into a seated position, anything to alleviate the pressure. Each movement sent another shockwave through her system. The furtherest she could manage was to roll to the opposite side, her legs unwilling to cooperate. She rose up on to one elbow and threw the sheet across her body. Even though the only light in the room was the moon which shone through the window, she was still able to see the dark pool of blood that soaked the middle of her mattress. In reaction, she immediately panicked, then took several deep breaths. She knew becoming hysterical would only exacerbate her situation.

Forcing herself to think clearly, she closed her eyes and pondered her predicament. Yes, she had a medical background, but in stressful moments, it was hard for a physician to diagnose themselves. She could feel her energy draining so, she painfully groped on the nightstand for her phone to call for assistance. Barely able to utter a complete sentence, she was able to get her message across before passing out.

Back at the bunker, Jack was having a wonderful dream and was in such a deep sleep that the ringing of the phone failed to stir him. It took a thunderous call from S.A.R.A.H before he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Ugh. S.A.R.A.H what time is it?"

"Three twenty-nine Sheriff Carter."

"S.A.R.A.H, this better be an emergency because if it's not I'm having Fargo disassemble you."

"Sheriff Carter, it's Dr. Blake."

He quickly became alert. "What?"

"She's been rushed over to the medical wing at GD."

"Is the baby coming?"

When S.A.R.A.H didn't answer right away, Jack knew something was wrong.

"No, Sheriff Carter. Somethings wrong."

Jack moved with a sense of urgency unlike ever before. He gave S.A.R.A.H instruction to watch over Zoë and inform as much as she could, but be careful not to scare her. He asked if she knew if Kevin was okay and once his curiosity was satisfied, he left out, his jeep's sirens blaring, cutting through the tranquility of the night.

Racing as fast as his feet would carry, Jack rarely found himself on this side of complex. He was constantly surprised by the immense and intricate layout of the grounds. When he entered he was met by Jo and Zane who suspiciously looked to be in the same rumpled condition. Henry and Fargo slide in, seconds behind him and over in one corner, his head bowed down was Kevin, Andy settled beside him attempting to alleviate his fears.

Jack didn't know if he should have been surprised or not, but Tess was no where to be found.

His brow furrowed, Jack was touched to see them there. "How...?"

Jo piped up for the group, "S.A.R.A.H called us. We had to come."

Jack was deeply and sincerely touched. He sometimes forgot what a tight knit group they were. Why wouldn't they be there for her in her time of need?

"Thanks guys."

Unprepared for what he would find, Jack cautiously crossed the threshold into her room. What he saw broke his heart. She lay there hooked up to various equipment he couldn't even begin to understand or explain. One thing was for sure, it wasn't the usual medical fare.

He carefully walked up beside her, a lump in his throat. Even though her eyes were closed, he could tell she had been crying, her tear stained pillow showing the evidence. He lightly took hold of her hand and squeezed. Opening her eyes, they spoke no words. All he wanted to be with her and if the smile in her eyes were any indication, she felt the same way.

Dr. Monroe entered the room and approached Allison's bedside. Allison had know Grace Monroe professionally for about two years and personally for one. When she'd first arrived in Eurkea, they often conferred on various diagnoses. They would on occasion have lunch in the cafeteria or coffee on break. It wasn't until about a year later that they made plans to get together outside of work. Grace invited Allison over to her place for brunch and that was how their friendship grew. Even though Eureka seemed like a small town, people often failed to realize how vast and different each person in the community was. So it was not uncommon to live here and not have regular contact with the same people every day.

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Grace addressed them both.

"Allison's had a partial placental abruption which is a separation of the placenta from the uterine lining. This type of trauma usually occurs during the third trimester and typically affects about one percent of all pregnant women. Now she's had some bleeding, tenderness, abdominal pain but, we've managed to get it under control."

His voice wavering, Jack asked the question he knew Allison couldn't. "Is the baby okay?"

"Fortunately yes. There had been signs of heart rate anomalies and Allison has been having moderate contractions, but we've slowed them. There was concern that the transportation of oxygen and nutrients to the baby were interrupted but, all is well. We'll give her an ultrasound, run some blood tests, and keep monitoring the baby. In all likelihood Allison, you'll be able to deliver normally."

Jack turned his head to view Allison, relieved that she seemed again composed.

Grace faced Allison, focusing the attention solely on her. "Allison, what I am recommending for you is bed rest until the baby is born due to the severity, location, and age of the pregnancy."

"Bed rest!" Allison gingerly raised herself into a seated position.

"There's no way I can take off now. There are still a hundred things I need complete before the baby arrives. A situation has...presented itself at work that needs my immediate attention. Not to mention I have to look after Kevin, he needs me. I can't Grace. This is not the right time. We'll just have to find another solution."

Before Allison or Grace could utter another word, Jack spoke up.

"Allie, you are taking time off. You and Kevin are staying with us at the bunker. You're going to allow Tess to step in and handle business while you're away and I don't wanna hear another word about it."

At that moment, Allison saw a new facet of Jack's personality. She wasn't used to _anyone_ telling her what to do, let alone boldly making decisions for not only her, but Kevin. Hands on his hips, a stern look on his face, he was unable to hide the concern and love for her in his eyes.

Allison knew he only wanted what was best for her and Kevin, as he always had. And so, she acquiesced.

Grace granted Allison a few moments with her visitors, then good-naturedly ordered her to get some rest.

Allison was grateful to have them all here, this was her family. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, she insisted they all go home, Jack included. Though he protested, she asked him to look after Kevin and she was sure Zoë would be worried. With resistance he finally left, taking Kevin with him only after Jo volunteered to stay with her through the night.

Allison was appreciative for the company and because it was Jo and no one else, she felt safe as she allowed her emotions to get the best of her and broke down. She recounted her meeting with General Mansfield and confrontation with Tess and to Jo's credit she listened attentively, but never babied or dismissed her notions as paranoia. Besides, that wasn't Jo's style. Beginning to feel drowsy, Allison feel asleep while talking and slept through the rest of the night, unaware of when Jo left her side.

Back on the other side of town, Tess was roused out of a sound sleep by the ringing doorbell. She turned to look at the clock, amazed to see it was six in the morning. She couldn't fathom who could be at her door so early. Being it was Eureka, she could only imagine an accident occurred that needed her expertise.

She carefully trudged toward the door, wiping the crust from her eyes. She opened the door, surprised to see the visitor on the other side, who themselves looked as if they had been roused from a restful nap also.

"Jo, what are you..."

And that was the last thing Tess remembered saying.

* * *

><p><em>Next: Chapter 9 - Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold.<em>


	9. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

**I do not own EUReKA. Never have. Never will. My life is over! **

Blame It On The Hormones

_Chapter 9: Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold _

"Where is she! Where the fuck is she!"

Jack peered up from the file he was reviewing to see a wild-eyed Tess storm into the Sheriff's station. He didn't think he'd ever seen Tess look so angry, even when it him who was involved.

"Where is who?" Jack was baffled, who in the hell was she was talking about?

"That bitch Deputy of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"That cunt Jo..."

"WHOA!"

Tess was stilled as his voice boomed, reverberating throughout the room in reaction to the term she'd used to describe Jo. Sure, he was known to curse at times, but he never did it in front of the kids and he would certainly never use a word like that. He thought it was vulgar and only proved in highlighting how vile and classless Tess was. Regaining his composure, he stood and rounded the desk to face her head on.

"Just hold on one minute Tess. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." With that, she yanked the large rimmed sunglasses from her face displaying the freshly brushed eye which was now a vibrant bluish-purple.

"Jo did that! To you?"

"Yes genius, Jo. And I want her arrested. NOW!"

"When did this supposedly occur?"

"_Supposedly?" _

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Jo came banging on my door at six o'clock this morning. Of course I assumed there was a crisis that needed my attention and when I opened the door she punched me in the face. I went crashing to the floor, knocking over a side table and woke up an hour later. It took me half an hour after I woke up just to regain my sensory faculties before I could stumble over here!"

Jack stuffed his hands in his pocket, his expression one of total disbelief. "What!"

Her own hands balled into fists by her side, it was hard for her to hide her annoyance with Jack and his skeptical attitude.

"Exactly what I said, _Sheriff_. Now, what are you gonna do about it?"

Jack wasn't sure if he believed her or not. Yes, she definitely had one hell of a shiner, but he found that Tess wasn't the most reliable of sources. Could Jo have been the culprit – no doubt, but what would have compelled her to assault Tess. Besides, she had volunteered to stay with Allison last night and he knew she would never have left her side, not even for a moment.

"Calm down Tess. I'll get to the bottom of this."

Turning his back, he crossed over to his desk and dialed the number he knew by heart. The phone barely rung before he the caller on the other end of the line picked up. Jack spoke quietly so Tess couldn't overhear his conversation and after a few minutes he hung up satisfied with the answers he'd received.

"Okay Tess. I need you to tell me the truth?"

"Wha...?"

"I just got off the phone with Jo who's been at the hospital since last night sitting bedside with Allison."

"Allison? Allison's in the hospital?"

For a moment Jack thought he saw a glimmer of concern, but it quickly dissipated as she remembered the reason she was there.

"Jo was at my house this morning. I don't know where she was last night or where she is now, but I am telling you what really happened."

"Well, Jo says she never left the facility and she has witnesses who can vouch for her."

"So you're not even going to investigate?"

"I didn't say that. I will look into it and if Jo is guilty, she will face the consequences."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"Well, you're gonna have to because you don't have any other choice. In the meantime, feel free to file a written complaint."

Clearly not the outcome she'd expected, steel-eyed with clenched jaw, she cautioned him.

"I'm warning you Jack, you don't want to cross me. If I even think that you haven't done your due diligence, I will be contacting General Mansfield, and trust me, he will be the least of your problems."

With that she spun, slamming the entrance door forcefully, the pictures on his desk shook as she exited.

Jack stood there mouth hung open. He could no longer deny the obvious –Tess was absolutely, positively, nuts. Did she really think her threats would sway him in either direction? If it was found out that Jo was the culprit, he would make sure she was disciplined. Now he didn't say how severely that would be, but she would be held accountable nonetheless. He decided to seek out Jo later to have a chat after she'd gotten some rest. Right now, he had bigger fish to fry.

The whole point of him arriving at work early was so that he could close some open cases that in the last few days been resolved. He wanted to get as much work done as possible because for the next five days, he would be inaccessible. He was taking off the next three work days so that he could be by Allison's side through the weekend. He had to admit, he was quite excited that they would be "living" with them until the baby was due. Honestly, he hoped that she'd have the baby and never leave. Oh, he knew it was all wishful thinking but there was nothing wrong with fantasizing. They had already gotten to this point, another leap forward seemed plausible. Until then, there was one thing he had to tackle first.

He couldn't completely focus on Allison until he pieced together this puzzle. He had to investigate Tess' claims against Jo. In actuality, he had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Above all else he would do his job, but when it involved not only his own employee but a good friend, well that was a different story. He had to travel this road cautiously, but as it turned out, he didn't have to look for Jo after all. At eleven o'clock, just as he was finishing up with the last file, she came strolling into the office, two Vinspresso's in hand.

His voice sticky sweet, he greeted her. "Hey Jo."

"Hey Carter."

She had taken a few hours to grab a quick nap, shower, then eat. Jack told her yesterday she could take the day off, but she claimed she was already restless and needed to keep busy. Besides, she would be in charge of the town and Andy for the next several days so she wanted to get up to speed. One thing was for sure, if she was guilty of anything, her expression sure didn't convey it.

Looking childishly innocent, she handed him a coffee. He had to give her credit, she was clever. Vincent's coffee-expresso blend was one of his weaknesses. Placing the cup on the edge of his desk, he leaned against it, arms folded across his chest.

"How are you this morning?"

"Not bad." Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, she answered without even glancing in his direction.

"How did Allison sleep?"

"Like a baby. I watched her all night long."

"Is that right?"

An ingenuous smile was her only response.

Jack walked closer to her as she settled in her chair. Placing his palms flat on the desktop, he craned forward so that he nearly hovered on top of her.

Glaring, he questioned her. "Is there something you'd like to tell me Jo?"

Never breaking eye contact she answered. "Nope."

Jack held his ground, unrelenting, unmoving. Where she faltered was when her eyes jutted quickly to the side. That's when he knew for sure that she had indeed assaulted Tess.

His shoulders slumping in disappointment, Jack conceded to what he now knew to be the truth.

"Jo, how could you?"

Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, she pleaded her case. "Carter, you don't know the whole situation."

"Explain it to me then."

"I can't."

He could see the apprehension on her face and in her body language as she mulled over whether to disclose what she knew.

"I'm sorry Carter but it was told to me in confidence and I won't betray that trust."

If it was told to her in confidence, then it meant that it could only have been one person who'd entrusted her. She was with Allison all night long so it had to be her – it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Jack elected not to focus on the conversation between the two of them. Whatever it was, Allison felt safe in laying bare her soul to Jo, so he wouldn't pry. If it was anything he should be made aware of, surely they would let him in the circle of trust. Since Jo was holding this so close to the vest, he chose to pursue the matter between her and Tess.

"All right Josephine," he began, waving her on "let's have it. What happened with you and Tess?"

Settling himself in the chair in front of her desk, his chin resting on interlocked fingers, Jack listened attentively.

Though Jo didn't go into any detail about the catalyst, she did regale the incident with what seemed like great pleasure. She told Jack how she informed the nurse attending to Allison that she was heading down to the cafeteria to grab a coffee and a quick bite to eat. Since she was dressed in her pajamas, why would they doubt her, she wasn't exactly presentable enough for the general public. Knowing she was on borrowed time, she headed to the motor-pool intent on calling in a favor from one of GD's security guards. Apparently Jo had let him go after finding him in an embarrassingly compromising position. What he was doing wasn't illegal...disgusting maybe, but it wasn't anything she would arrest him for. So, she told him if he could cover for her during the next thirty or so minutes, she'd consider them square and would never mention what she saw. He was at first hesitant to let her out. Allowing anyone to enter or leave the facility without security being notified was against the rules. Reluctantly, he allowed her access out of a secure entrance which was normally used by large vehicles and equipment – which by the way was how she got back in undetected.

"I swear, I only went over there to talk to her."

"You mean threaten."

She pointed a finger at him. "Your words, not mine."

"Continue."

"Well, when she opened the door and I saw her standing there with that mealy, Cindy Loo Who face of hers, I couldn't help myself."

Jack shut his eyes, throwing his head back in exasperation.

"I swear, it was only one punch."

"One punch! Jo, you knocked her out."

"It was an accident."

"Jo, you can't go around punching citizens without cause."

"I had cause."

"And...?"

"I can't say."

Jack sighed deeply. If anything, Jo was extremely loyal and he'd be hard pressed to get the scoop from her.

"So...what's my punishment?"

"What's your punish...I should suspend you with no pay pending further investigation."

Jack peered at her again and this time his recommendation caused the reaction he hadn't seen before now. Jo appeared...remorseful.

"I _should _do that, but I won't."

"Carter, I really am sorry, but just so we're clear, it's not about punching Tess but for the awkward position I put you in."

"I know you are Jo. Look, all I want to do for the rest of this week is concentrate on Allie and Kev. When I get back, we'll deal with this."

Jack let the topic go...for the time being. Besides he didn't feel like getting into a long drawn out conversation with Jo or her so called witnesses. It also gave him a reason to hold off on giving Tess an answer. He'd have to do his best to avoid her this through the weekend, which wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Like a switch, once he stepped out of the office, his main priority and focus was on Allison and the kids. Jack wanted to look at this as a test of sorts. It was no secret that he loved Allison more than any woman he ever had or ever will. He was extremely close to Kevin, so much so that he felt as if he were his own. Jack would be proud to call Allison his wife and Kevin his son. Alas, he was putting the cart before the horse. He would take pleasure in every second, minute and hour that he had with them. Anything more was just icing on the cake.

Allison on the other hand was having doubts.

Her concern wasn't mainly about Jack, but Kevin. Kevin had taken great strides since his connection not only with the Artifact, but with Jack. What if the new surroundings only resulted in having him cocoon himself further? Would he be able to adapt to living with not only Jack and Zoë, but S.A.R.A.H? She knew she could have easily turned down Jack's offer and requisitioned an in home nurse for herself and full-time nanny for Kevin. The thought of all the what-if's caused her anxiety which in turn would only exacerbate her condition. Instead of trying to look at the logic of their circumstance, she needed to learn to follow her heart. If she had, Jack would have been hers long before now.

She was released that evening into Jack's care, who promptly took her and Kevin straight home...well, his home anyway. Grace and Zoë graciously offered to head over to Allison's and pack their clothing and personal items. Allison had to admit, it felt good to have someone by her side during this difficult and stressful period. The fear she had of Kevin adjusting turned out to be all for naught. Kevin seemed at ease and she believed that it had a lot to do with Jack. So, that night and the days following Jack waited on her hand and foot. While Allison found it sweet and very thoughtful, by the third day it was driving her crazy. It had nothing to do with him per say, but the fact that she was confined to bed – and not in the way in which she'd hoped. There was only so much she could do from this position and unfortunately her and Jack forming the beast with two backs wasn't in the cards.

She wasn't much of a television watcher and she'd finished what work she had sent over from the office on Friday afternoon so her options were slim. Tuesday was probably the worst day of all. With Jack back at work, Kevin and Zoë at school, most of that time she spent talking with S.A.R.A.H or reading. She'd called all of her family, friends and business acquaintances that Monday. Thankfully Jo and Grace promised to visit with her later on in the week. Right now she'd accept a visit from Deputy Andy, anything to break the monotony. Going through this experience, she never realized how much she not only needed, but craved human interaction. Always proud of the fact that she was extremely independent, in moments like these, when it was quiet, she appreciated those in her life even more. Not only did she have great parents and a wonderful big brother, but the citizens of Eureka who had become a surrogate family and she loved them dearly.

Frankly, she didn't think she could hold out until the baby arrived. The one redeeming aspect that made the long days bearable, was when they were all together. Jack, Zoë and S.A.R.A.H would keep her entertained with stories about their day, what gossip Vincent had, what button Fargo accidentallypushed and the ongoing love affair between Jo and Zane. They would eat meals with her in Jack's bedroom so she wouldn't feel so alone. Afterwards Jack would find a movie for them to watch, Zoë on the couch beside him and Kevin cuddled up beside her – a rarity in itself as it was something he would never normally do. But Allison's absolute, most-loved time of all was when she and Jack lay in bed in the still of the night. The first few nights he was so afraid to sleep next to her that he laid on the couch in the bedroom. The third night Allison told him to stop being silly and come to bed. In those peaceful moments when it was just the two of them, they talked about their past, their present and their future.

Thankfully as they talked of their plans, Jack was wise enough to never mention Tess. He was unaware that she'd already gotten a call from Grace about Tess and the infamous black eye. Right away she knew Jo was the culprit. After her late night confession to her, she was touched that Jo would do that for her and as long as he didn't mention it, neither would she. Furthermore as far as Allison was concerned, it was her problem to deal with, not his. She'd find a way to combat the erroneous, blatant and downright absurd lies Tess had woven into an intricate web of deceit. While she hadn't spent every moment she had by herself dwelling on Tess, the time alone did grant her the opportunity to think about her predicament. She recalled her earlier interactions with Tess and the occasions when she'd heard and seen anything questionable. In the circle they were in, sabotage, misrepresentation, taking credit for someone else's work or ideas and outright theft were not unheard of.

That's when she had an epiphany.

Dr. Lana Quinn had previously made an accusation against Tess regarding cutting-edge technology they'd collaborated on in which she claimed Tess stole credit for their idea. The reason this event stuck out in Allison's head more than any other was the fact that she was asked to offer her scientific opinion on the subject which ultimately resulted in the National Science Foundation Director, Deputy Director and it's twenty-four member board to rule in Tess' favor. Being that the NSF was a United States governmental agency that supports fundamental research and education in all non-medical fields of science and engineering, Dr. Quinn had a hard time getting back into the good graces of anyone associated within that are of the scientific community.

Allison always felt uneasy with the role she played in the resulting scorn Dr. Quinn received. No, she didn't have the technological knowledge pertaining to that particular area of research, but she could decipher the basics. The mistake she'd made was believing in her best friend instead of trusting her own instincts performing her own fact-finding mission. Dr. Lana Quinn had been a young, up and coming star in the field of engineering and astrophysics and because of Tess' vehement denial of any wrongdoing and already established reputation, all the blame fell on Dr. Quinn who'd eventually had to switch disciplines in order to get a fresh start. She'd at last found herself success and fell back in the good graces of NSF due to a new scientific discovery made by her. Allison knew one thing, if Lana was anything like her, she'd still be sour about the whole situation.

Hell, Allison figured she could kill two birds with one stone. She could prove Tess to be a devious, manipulative, spiteful woman who had no credibility and General Mansfield a vindictive, dictatorial poor judge of character. As far as Allison was concerned, all bets were off. Tess didn't seem to give a damn about her, so neither would she. Even though it hurt, Allison could live with losing Tess as a friend. She could even live with losing her job and position, but there was one thing that was off limits. Tess had attacked Allison where it hurt most...her loved ones. When Tess made her accusations, she took aim at them all – Kevin, Jack, Zoë and her unborn child.

This was all out war.

Allison had to call in a few favors to get news of Lana's whereabouts. While she was head of a top secret government facility, that didn't mean she had access to any information she desired. A phone call here, a promise to lecture there and she was given the classified contact number for Dr. Lana Quinn. Allison didn't recognize the area code but was assured that Dr. Quinn could be found there. Allison had S.A.R.A.H connect the call and she was instantaneously put through. Now, an organization like Global Dynamics and town like Eurkea were rare to say the least. Allison was sure other countries had built classified facilities, but anything on the scale of what they had here was unheard of.

Well, sort of.

It seemed that Dr. Quinn had not only found a measure of notoriety once again, but had established herself as an important leader in her area and in the last place Allison would ever expect. It was a setting she'd had the pleasure to visit and on a biennial basis their counterparts would converge on Eureka for a "friendly" bowling tournament – in which currently GD held the title and bragging rights. Dr. Quinn headed one section of an immense underground facility located beneath Edwards Air Force base. It was in the undisclosed, often denied government owned and patrolled region of Southern Nevada. Better know to alien conspiracy enthusiasts as...Area 51.

Allison had her call transferred to Dr. Marcus Bedingfield, Director of the facility and her counterpart. After making the preliminary small talk, she was informed that Dr. Quinn was unavailable but he would let her know Allison had tried to get hold of her. Since there wasn't much Allison could do, they talked business, Allison did a bit of rightful boasting about GD's current ownership of the trophy, then bid Dr. Bedingfield farewell. While her phone call hadn't garnered the results she'd hoped for, she figured she could take the time to gather as much proof as possible so she could put her plan in action.

Across town Jack was in the midst of attempting to appeal to Tess' compassionate side – which was easier said then done. It had been a long day for him and it was finally dwindling down. As he talked to Tess, he was careful not to admit knowledge of Jo's guilt.

"Tess, you can sit you know."

Showing open resistance she stood towering over his desk.

"I'd rather stand, _thank you_."

"Okay...well, I spoke to Jo and interviewed eyewitnesses and the investigation has been deemed..." Jacks stomach churned before his next word, "...inconclusive."

Jack had prepped himself, for he knew her immediate reaction may be to throw a stapler at his head.

For her part, she only sucked her teeth in disbelief, seemingly a portion of her scheme thwarted.

"Uh-huh. I don't know why I'm even surprised. I knew there was no point in even reporting it. You're are no doubt covering for her and I'm sure if I bring this to Mansfield with no evidence, it'll become a dead issue.

"I take offense to that. If you knew anything about me, you know that I take my job and responsibility very seriously."

Jack took a deep breath, this was not the time to start an argument with her.

"C'mon Tess, why don't you put a stop to all of this. If what you claimed happened did in fact happen, don't you think maybe you deserved it?"

She stared at him long and hard. "Wow. The righteous Sheriff Carter advocating violence? You don't think you've won do you?"

"Tess, this isn't about winning. This isn't a fight."

"Fight? You haven't even begun to see me fight."

Jack had had about enough of her condescending attitude. "Do you really know what you're doing? You're alienating yourself from your coworkers and townspeople. They have an idea of whats going on and they don't like it."

"What do I care about what any of these assholes think!"

"You think behaving this way will gain you respect?"

"I don't need their respect, I want their obedience."

"God, do you hear how you sound?"

When she didn't bat an eye, he pressed on, detailing the outcome of his inquiry. Besides, he wanted her out of his office as quickly as possible.

"At any rate, there's not much I can do. Everyone I've talked to can vouch for Jo's whereabouts. Tess, trust me when I say, if you continue along this path, it will not turn out well."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"No,Tess...I meant for you."

Jack was legitimately trying to give her a piece of valuable advice. The word around town was that the citizens had become of aware of what was going on. No, they didn't know the specifics, but with a town full of geniuses, it didn't take long to put two and two together. He also wasn't surprised to find out that Vincent had a hand in the story getting out. And Jack wasn't lying when he said he'd questioned people. It seemed no one wanted to say a bad word against Jo and it wasn't out of fear of her, but respect for her. Of the conversations he held, they seemed more concerned in finding out about how Allison was doing.

Sadly, his point seemed to go right over Tess' head, falling on deaf ears as she turned sharply and left out.

Not long after she'd exited, Jo came strolling in, Andy hot on her heels. While he didn't have the goods on her, she would still be reprimanded. Oh, he had no intent on relaying the tale to the powers that be, but he decided his own special brand of punishment would be more effective than anything the government could come up with.

Jack was assigning her as an escort to one of GD's scientists on a ninety minute plane ride to and a thirteen hour car ride back from Salt Lake City Utah to pick up some classified material which could not be safely transported by air. When Jo found out about her task, she presumed she was getting off with a slap on the wrist. That was until Jack told her who her companion would be. It was going to be a long ride for her and the head of the Non-Lethal Weapons Lab at global Dynamics and thorn in the side of everyone whom he encountered...Dr. Isaac Parrish.

Jack chuckled all the way home. By the end of their day, he finally managed to get Jo to eek out a word to him. She had been giving him the silent treatment for most of that afternoon in retaliation for the news she'd received. Pulling in front of the bunker, he sighed in relief. It had been a long day and he was glad to be back at home with his loved ones. Zoë and Kevin had already eaten and were now doing their homework at the table. He talked to the kids for a while then headed upstairs to be with Allie. He was caught off guard to see she was already in her pajamas. He noticed she seemed a bit tired today and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, you okay?"

Just to see him roused her spirit. "I m fine. Just a little worn out. I spent a lot of time on the phone working."

He admonished her. "Allie, you're supposed to be resting not working. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now." She reached out and touched the face of the man who had managed to bring her joy, more than she'd ever known. "Hold me."

Jack happily obliged. Tossing his gun belt onto the coffee table, he crawled in next to her, his uniform still on.

Allison wasn't about to tell him that her "work" calls today were actually a mission to locate Dr. Quinn. He would surely be more upset with her for expending so much energy on the whole Tess situation when she should have been taking it easy. She only wanted to be in the moment with him. His chin nuzzled in the crook of her neck, she fell asleep in his arms.

Allison woke four hours later to find him on his side dead to the world, his back to her. He'd removed his outer shirt and tee so that he was bare chested. Allison couldn't help herself as she leaned over and placed light kisses over his back and shoulder blades.

Jack stirred and let out a deliberate moan to let her know that the attention she was reaping on him was more than welcome. Stretching his arm behind him, he placed an affectionate hand on her thigh.

"You feeling better baby?"

"Yes, but thats only because you're here with me."

Jack rolled toward her, beaming from ear to ear. He couldn't understand it, no matter what the hour, whether she'd recently risen or had worked a long harrowing day, she was a vision to behold and even though she wore no makeup, was nine months pregnant, and had on her comfy pajamas, he couldn't help but think how sexy she was. As if reading his mind, she angled her head forward and pressed her lips onto his collar bone, and as he speculated his body instantaneously reacted. Eyes closed, he began fantasizing as she tended to the particularly responsive area.

Lost in thought, he pictured her as he'd seen her all those years ago. From the day they'd met, he wanted her. His desire to be with her so strong, he incorrectly assumed that she felt the same. When she told him she had somewhere for him to stay the night, he thought he'd gotten lucky beyond belief. Now, he wasn't' one for one night stands, but it was something about her that pushed all semblance of common sense straight out of his head. When she scoffed at his assumption, he was not only crushed but highly embarrassed. If things had gone the way he'd wished, it would have been a magical night. There was no doubt in his mind of that.

It also brought back the recollection of a dream he'd had of her during that period. He pictured her arriving at Beverly's Bed and Breakfast late that night to apologize for her rude behavior. She wanted to persuade him to stay in Eureka a few days longer to try and help them solve their mystery. She was obviously playing up to his ego, but he didn't care. She wore a grey linen business suit that hugged perfectly the curves of her shapely figure. The delicate pink lace of her camisole peeked though the top offering the viewer a tease of what was underneath. She walked up close to him, barely a breath away. When she asked him if there was anything she could to do to persuade him to stay, needless to say he melted. Because it was a fantasy Jack wasted no time in showing her what she could do. Their lips met in an impassioned kiss. Never separating, they tore at each others clothes. Jack's tongue probed, delving deeper and deeper. Taking her right there on the carpeted floor, her blunt nails clawed into his back as he bit at her succulent flesh. He wanted to make damn sure he left his mark. It all made for a very steamy scene.

And even though he was only recalling a memory, he could feel the all to familiar burning creep up through his core, an erection the resulting outcome.

"Oh!"

His eyes popped open once he remembered where he was. He was red faced fore he knew she could feel his tumescence member thump up against her. He quickly hopped out of bed, excusing himself, claiming he meant to take a shower before laying down and made a beeline for the bathroom. He hoped that she didn't take offense to him leaving so swiftly but the fact of the matter was, in her current condition, it just wasn't happening.

God! He couldn't wait until the baby was born so he could really show her what he could do. Jack felt like a heel as he allowed the waters intense flow to rain over him. Unfortunately it wasn't having the effect he sought. So, he did the only thing he could...he jerked off.

Allison smirked when she heard him trod carefully into the room, probably assuming that she had again nodded off. It was no secret to her why he had run off so fast and frankly, she was extremely flatted. The thought that she had that effect on him, even in her current condition, made her blush profusely.

As he wriggled back in next to her, Allison pulled his arm tight across her belly.

"Jack, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

That next morning before heading off to work, Jack made her breakfast, entertained her with the goings on of his day ahead, then kissed her good bye and left out.

Allison had S.A.R.A.H run her a bath, then lounged in the tub, letting the jets soothe her achy bones. She was so relaxed, she had completely put the events of the last two weeks out of her mind. It was S.A.R.A.H alerting her of an incoming call, that interrupted her moment of tranquility. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was the one person she actually anticipated hearing from, she would have told her to take a message.

"Thanks S.A.R.A.H. Patch it through."

Allison was greeted by dead silence initially, then a voice she hadn't heard in over ten years spoke up.

"Dr. Blake?"

"Dr. Quinn, hello. How are you?"

"Fine."

Allison wasn't at all surprised by how terse her reply was.

"I know I'm probably the last person you'd expect to hear from."

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure I was even going to return your call."

"Well, I appreciate you giving me the chance to speak with you. I understand that this is out of the blue, but I needed to say something."

Again she was met with silence. "I'm listening."

"First off, I want to apologize to you for the hand I had in you being ostracized by the scientific community."

"Humph. Well, that's very big of you Dr. Blake. Apology accepted. But something tells me that if you're contacting me, it must mean that Tess is up to her old tricks again."

"You can say that again. Lana, I'm just going to be blunt. Would you be interested in getting a little payback?"

This time, there was no hesitation from her at all.

"Allison, whatever your plan is, I'm in. I think it's about time for Dr. Fontana to get her comeuppance."

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 10: She Never Saw It Coming<em>


	10. She Never Saw It Coming

**I do not own EUReKA. Rated M for mature – As anyone who's ever read my stories should know. **

Blame It On the Hormones

Chapter 10: She Never Saw It Coming

The next week proved to be quite uneventful not only for Allison, but the residents of Eureka as well. Typically a span this wide where _something_ didn't happen was uncommon and what had been a mere inconvenience to her had now become unbearable. To top it off Jack had gotten in the habit of calling her every hour on the hour to check her status and this was along with the sporadic progress reports S.A.R.A.H sent him.

Her current mood of late had been miserable. She was experiencing contractions, but they were too far apart to warrant a trip to the hospital and though Jack meant well, he was getting on her damn nerves. Presently, Tess was laying low, which made her all the more wary, but what frayed her nerves the most had to be awaiting the arrival of Dr. Lana Quinn. She and Lana hadn't gone into great detail about their plan over the phone, they wanted to save that for a face to face meeting, but what Lana did divulge was that she'd built a case for herself and the proof she had against Tess was damning indeed.

As Allison sat on the sofa in the bedroom contemplating the events of the last few weeks, her thoughts where interrupted by the ring of Jack's house phone. He had banned her from using hers because he knew all she would do was work. Now, all her calls were diverted through S.A.R.A.H. At least the sound cracked the deadly silence, providing a momentary break in the monotony. If nothing else she thought, Jack was prompt.

Naturally assuming it was him...again, she spoke before he could get a syllable out of his mouth.

"Jack, you don't have to check on me so often. I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about."

"_Allison?"_

Allison cringed as she recognized the caller's voice on the end of the line. Though she hadn't heard it over the telephone before, she knew exactly who it was and apparently the caller knew her voice as well.

Her own timber climbing an octave, she tried to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, Abby. Hi."

"Well, this is a surprise. How _are_ you Allison?"

Allison could hear her incertitude and succinctness.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"Good, good. I was saddened to hear of Dr. Stark's untimely passing. My condolences to you and Kevin."

"Thank you Abby, I appreciate that."

"How are you holding up?"

"It's been difficult, but everyone has been very supportive, especially Jack."

Allison didn't know why she singled him out in-particular but, it was too late to take it back now.

"Yeah...speaking of Jack, I was hoping to get in contact with him. I lost his cell number so I thought I'd leave a message with S.A.R.A.H."

"Did you try the Sheriff's station?"

"I did, but had to leave a message."

Allison failed to offer any further explanation or offer any assistance. Sure, she could easily locate Jack, but his whereabouts would remain undisclosed...to Abby anyway. So, after a long pause, Abby continued.

"I'm sorry Allison, but is something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

Confused, Allison had no idea of what she could possibly be referring to.

"Oh my God is it Jack? Is he okay?"

"Jack? Yes, he's fine."

Abby's fervent concern for Jack's wellbeing did not go unnoticed by Allison.

"I...I'm sorry, but is he there?"

Allison had already answered that question and figured Abby was perplexed and wondered why she was there.

"No, he's not home from work yet."

"But...you're at his place?"

Allison let out a trepidatious laugh. She wished that Abby would just come right out and ask instead of trying to lead her with her evasive line of questioning.

"Yes, I'm on bed rest."

"Bed rest?"

Abby was a smart woman and as Allison figured, it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"You're p...pregnant?"

"Didn't Jack say anything?"

"No. I mean, Jack and I spoke the other day, but we don't really talk about things like that and Zoë's been so busy lately that any conversation I get out of her isn't in depth."

Allison didn't like anyone delving into her personal business, especially Jack's ex-wife. She knew Abby wanted to know why she was there instead of her own home. Why she was answering Jack's phone and most likely, was she carrying Jack's child. Unfortunately Allison didn't intend on freely offering up any specifics.

"Allison...can I ask you something?"

Her curiosity peaked, Abby didn't wait for Allison to respond before she continued.

"What _are_ you doing at Jack's place anyway? Do you...live together?"

Allison was somewhat offended by her tone, as if Jack didn't deserve to be happy or worse yet, Allison had no business being with him. She had to remember that she was a guest in his home. Swallowing her pride and the bile that rose in her throat, she gritted her teeth and gave a noncommittal answer. Besides, this was no time to make waves.

"No...not exactly."

Allison didn't feel it was her place to go into the details of their cohabitation. What did strike her as odd, was that apparently neither Jack nor Zoë had told Abby about the baby or that she and Kevin were staying with them. She wondered if Abby had even been apprised of their romance. No, Jack didn't owe Abby an explantation about anything that occurred in his life, but she was amazed that Zoë hadn't even mentioned it. It wasn't like a teenage girl to keep that kind of juicy information to herself. Then again, Allison didn't know the state of Zoë's relationship with her mom.

Abruptly Allison ended the conversation and hung up rather perturbed. She could understand how her staying with Carter and family never came up in normal conversation, but the pregnancy? Even if all that had been kept on the hush-hush, why was the news of them dating never mentioned. It was a substantial piece of information, well, in Allison's mind anyway. Needless to say, as Allison awaited for Jack's arrival home that evening, she have plenty of time to stew on the matter.

Little did she know he'd also been fretting himself for most of that day.

As soon as Jack walked over the threshold, he knew something was wrong. Zoë and Kevin were nowhere in sight, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but the stillness of the house was. He called out to S.A.R.A.H inquiring as to where Allison and the kids where. Satisfied that they were all right, he asked it anything out of the ordinary had happened. Again S.A.R.A.H responded, stating that any information she provided him with would be nugatory.

He dashed upstairs, making stops in the kids rooms along the way. Kevin was busy working on a book of riddles and brainteasers Jack bought him last week. The material contained was likely too simple for someone of Kevin's intelligence as he certainly was used to solving more complex problems but, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Jack figured Kevin dabbled in it only to appease him, and even though Kevin never said a word, the smile on his face each time Jack saw him with it spoke a thousand times more than any thank you could.

Zipping into Zoë's room, he wasn't surprised to see her laid flat on her back, legs bent, her stockinged feet planted on the wall. In all likelihood, she was on the phone with her best friend Pilar as she was currently overtaken by a fit of giggles only another teenage girl would understand. Leaving unnoticed, he headed for the master bedroom, _their_ bedroom –well, thats how he thought of it nowadays anyway.

His gun belt in hand, he tossed it on the couch and began stripping off his uniform shirt.

"Hey baby."

Jack crossed over to Allison's usual spot of late, leaned down and with one hand braced on the bed for support, kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

Jack's hairs immediately stood on the back of his neck. The frost coming off of the greeting she gave him was palpable. It surely wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Brow furrowed, he kicked his shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Allie, you okay?"

Her mouth twisted, she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm. Fine."

One word sentences...not good he thought.

"Yeah..."

By her tone and body language, Jack knew things were without a doubt not fine. Whatever it was, he had to tread carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, but without question, she had something stuck in her craw.

"Allie, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

His attempt at drawing her out fell over flat. Her arms crossed over her expectant belly, it was hard for her to hide her hostility from him. For some reason she was treating him like the enemy and she refused to budge an inch.

"Come on, whatever it is, we can get through it. It can't be all that bad...can it?"

Still no answer which did nothing to quell his fears.

"Is it Tess?"

"Is it _me_? Did I do something wrong?

At the mention of Tess' name her stance never wavered but once he uttered his own name, she physically tensed up.

"Allie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Clearly irritated with him, she went to climb off of the bed to no avail. Jack tried not to laugh as she struggled to get into an upright position and when he offered his hand in assistance she angrily swatted it away.

Now Jack was no genius, not by Eureka standards anyway, but he knew when a woman said nothing was wrong, there damn sure was. Whatever the issue, she was reluctant to divulge it so, he decided to let it be and chalk it up to pregnancy hormones and left her to her temporary self imposed exile.

For her part, Allison was being a bit of a pill. She had been unusually quiet the rest of the night as Jack tried futilely to pry information from her; get her to talk to him, about anything, but it was all for naught. She really didn't want to get into an argument with him right now anyway. She was still on edge about her meeting with Dr. Quinn and frankly the Abby situation didn't help matters. Allison was eager to kick her plan into action and wasn't sure how much time she had left to accomplish her goal.

She knew she was unfairly projecting her frustrations onto Jack. He was convenient, he understood the stresses she was dealing with and would gladly take her shit only if to relieve some of the pressure. When she thought about it, she had no right to treat him the way she did. He only wanted her to be happy, healthy and safe, and even though she never outright apologized for her odd behavior, she did thaw somewhat and ventured downstairs to have dinner with them, even against their protests.

It turned out to be a welcome distraction as their conversation revolved around their day at school, work and the baby. Allison never did mention her talk with Abby and apparently neither did Abby as she'd spoken to Zoë on her way home school. Though Allison was appreciative of their attempts to brighten her mood, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder about Lana's impending arrival and as she came to find out later that night, her wait would not be long.

Dr. Lana Quinn arrived in town early Thursday morning under an umbrella of secrecy and was escorted directly to Allison's temporary place of residence. Allison couldn't take the chance of Tess finding out she was here because it wouldn't take her long for her to deduce that Lana's presence meant that they had a plan in order.

Greeting her at the front door, Lana was as beautiful as Allison remembered. A petite woman, she always reminded her of the scientific world's Lucy Liu. She was the daughter of renowned astrophysicist Dr. Aidan Quinn and the esteemed Dr. Miyuki Sato. Lana came from a well respected lineage and had several family members whom pioneered and achieved success in various scientific fields.

After giving her the obligatory tour accompanied by the usual pleasantries and small talk, their real business began. A coffee for Lana, green tea for Allison, they settled on the couch as Lana regaled her with a colorful account of her meeting and interaction with Tess. She explained how Tess befriended her, helped to build her confidence, initially offering suggestions which led to them forming a partnership. Then in an underhanded move, Tess stole their research presenting it all as her own. The resulting fallout and scrutiny had been detrimental for Lana and brought shame onto the Quinn family name.

As Allison sat there listening, she found herself mystified. Lana was obviously a brilliant woman and from what she knew of her from their younger days, she had street smarts. Honestly though, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Lana, I'm sorry but...I have to ask. With everything you've just told me, I don't see how you could have been duped so easily."

Her head dipped low in what Allison perceived as humiliation, she played with a piece of lint that had appeared on her trouser.

"Oh, Lana I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were..."

"No. It's not that."

After a long pause her head rose, face red, the tears in her eyes plain to see.

"You're right, I should have know better. I not only believed Tess, I believed in her. "

Allison listened as Lana struggled to get the next words out.

"Allison, I thought we would be together forever."

"I'm not...sure what you mean."

"Allison, I fell in love with Tess and I thought she loved me too. That's why I shared all I knew. That's why I trusted her Allison, we were lovers. By the time I realized what was going on, it was too late and the shit hit the fan. She used me. I was devastated."

As Lana continued to tell Allison the entire story of how Tess befriended her, seduced her, then stole her work claiming it as her own, then needlessly tossed her aside, Allison became incensed.

Now, there was a period of time when Allison had a wild streak. What newly separated from home, specifically their parents, college-aged girl didn't? No, she didn't have the lesbian experience and one drunken night when she'd kissed a girl didn't count. The knowledge that someone she considered her best friend, someone she thought she knew so well could behave in this manner was distressful. What Tess had done showed malice, a characteristic she never would have applied to her.

The tears streamed endlessly down Lana's face.

"I'm...stunned."

Actually, stunned wasn't the right word. It more like she'd just had the wind knocked out of her by Lana's confession.

"Lana, Tess _isn't_ gay."

"Well, I guess she is when it benefits her."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Allison, even though we're some of the most brilliant minds in the world does not mean that we are all progressive, openminded or forward thinking in terms of human sexuality. It was hard enough for me to share my lifestyle choice with my family and closest friends, and as much as they love me, it took them some time to come to terms with my admission. My parents are wonderful and they love me very much and only want the best for me. They were the only people whose acceptance I wanted. Can you imagine how it would feel to tell the world something that was personal only to you. This is my private life. I'm not ashamed of who I am, but I don't feel the need to have to shout it out to the world either."

All Allison could do was smile. How Tess could have taken advantage of someone who was obviously so sweet and giving, looking only for a friend, infuriated her even more.

Allison needed to shift the momentum of their conversation. She didn't want Lana's entire visit in Eureka to be centered wholly on Tess and their scheme so, she changed the topic. She had S.A.R.A.H make them lunch and while they ate, they talked about the scientific advances at each of their perspective facilities. They reminisced about the old days, and Allison promised to get her a tour of the town and GD. Allison arranged it so that Lana had been granted temporary reassignment under the guise of working on a high level project so that Tess would be none the wiser. Her plan was gloriously falling into place.

Then the bunker door opened.

In the midst of their meal and girl-talk Jack strolled in, a startled look on his face. His stance equally matched by Allison's who was perplexed by his unannounced presence. For a second, she thought the time had gotten away from her but soon realized that it was still early in the afternoon. It was merely an uncommon sight for her to see him home so early in the day. For all she knew, he ate lunch at home frequently. Her occupancy in his home didn't mean she had the right to know of his comings and goings.

But when he gave her that...look, the one of self-satisfaction, as if he'd solved the crime of the century. The one that always managed to get Eureka and it's residents out of danger, Allison knew she was in trouble.

He trudged over to the dining table, hand extended.

"Hi. Sheriff Jack Carter and you are?"

"Dr. Lana Quinn, I'm..."

Allison cut Lana off before she could continue. She couldn't take the chance of her accidentally providing him with any intelligence. Jack wasn't genius smart, but he was astute, perceptive, and routinely thought outside the box. A much more dangerous combination of skills, in Allison's opinion anyway.

"Lana's an old friend of mine who's in town on special assignment."

He spoke directly to Allison but his eyes never wavered as they stayed trained on Lana.

"Funny, you didn't mention it.

Her tone defensive, she answered. "I'm sure I did."

When he quickly glanced at her, Allison saw the wheels in his head already spinning. She knew he was aware that nothing happened in Eurkea without the Director of Global Dynamics having knowledge of it and supplying it to the towns local law enforcement for security purposes. She couldn't put anything over on him. Well, not for long anyway.

His body in repose against the dining room table, he folded his arms over his chest.

"Uh-huh."

He turned his attention back onto Allison's guest. "Well, Dr. Quinn..."

"Sheriff please, call me Lana."

"Lana, and it's Jack."

She smiled at him, openly and friendly. It was hard not to smile in return. "Jack."

"So Lana, where are you staying?"

"Over at the Inn. Since I'm only here for a short while, it didn't make sense to look for permanent logging."

They stared at each other, neither willing to state the real reason for her visit, but Allison knew Jack wouldn't be deterred for long.

"Lana, will you be joining us for dinner?"

Gazing unsure-idly at Allison for an answer, she was flummoxed and unable to read her cues, she began walking rearward.

"No."

Her back bumped against the door, reaching for a handle that wasn't there.

"I, um have some unpacking to do and I need to be up early in the morning to set up my lab."

Jack gestured toward the floor. "But, you decided to stop here, first?"

Her mouth open, Allison knew Lana wouldn't didn't what to say. She had to put a stop to this, now.

"Jack, stop grilling her. She's not one of your suspects."

As Jack eyeballed Allison, Lana wisely to the opportunity and departed.

"I'd better go. Allison, we'll talk soon."

Hands resting on his hips, Jack made his was over to the chaise and settled himself before pumping her for details.

"Okay Allie, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

His tongue jutting out against his cheek he knew she understood completely. Undeterred, he pressed on.

"That was all a bit suspicious."

"Well, if you stopped being a cop for five-seconds, you'd realize I was only getting reacquainted with an old friend."

"Okay then, fair enough. I won't play cop, but I will play concerned boyfriend. Now, how bout I start. You never mentioned Dr. Quinn and I come home to see you downstairs, entertaining, which I'm sure you know is against your doctors orders."

"I am a doctor. I think I can gage my own limits."

Jack chose to ignore her feeble attempt at rationalizing with him.

"Okay. So, tell me about Lana. I assume she must be here for a reason."

"Like I said, she's on special assignment and I didn't think I had to report to you."

Again, Jack ignored her sarcasm.

"No, you don't report to me, but I find it strange that _she_ didn't report to Tess, since she's temporary head of GD."

Allison knew he wouldn't leave well enough alone so, she threw him a bone.

"Look Jack, I can't tell you whats going on. Lets just say Dr. Quinn is here purely for business reasons."

Allison turned to walk upstairs, hoping her statement had effectively ended the conversation. When dealing with Jack, she should have know better.

He trailed so closely behind her, she could feel his foot hit the step just as hers landed on the next.

"Allie, I'd hate to think that this has anything to do with Tess."

Allison knew her silence gave him all the confirmation he needed.

"Allie, you're not that person. You can't stoop to her level. Don't you think you're going to far? It's not like you to act on retaliation."

"Retaliation?" Reaching the top of the stair, Allison turned on him.

"You think you know me Jack, but maybe you really don't. I cannot and will not allow Tess to come in and ruin what I have. My job, my reputation, my family, you. Tess has declared all out war and I refuse to go down without a fight."

She could see he was visibly upset that she didn't share what she'd done.

"It's not like you to hide the truth from me." Though she claimed to be doing this for them, she hadn't included him in the decision making process.

Allison could not contain her tears. They weren't out of sadness, or guilt for what she was about to do, but rage.

"Jack, you don't know what it's like to have the prospect of your entire world change?"

"_I_ _don't know?_ In case you've forgotten, my life was upended the day I was assigned to Eureka, but you know what, I have not regretted it one single day. Not all change is bad Allison. If I had flown that day instead of driving Zoë back, I never would have found you."

Allison cast her eyes downward. She understood his point, but did he understand hers?

"I don't want any secrets between us."

Just the mention of secrets being kept lit her fuse.

"That's easy for you to say, but it appears I'm not the only ones who keeps secrets."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby."

"Abby? What has Abby have to do with any of this?"

"She called today, and color me surprised, she didn't seem to know a thing about me being pregnant or living here. I assume she doesn't even know we're dating."

"Are you serious?"

"This isn't a joke Jack!"

"If you must know, I don't want to share this part of his life with Abby. What she and I had is over. The reason I didn't tell her was not because I was unsure of us, but because it's none of her business. Abby and I are divorced. I stopped answering to her a long time ago. If you want me to tell the world Allison, I will. Don't you know how much I love you. I never want to be without you by my side."

"I love you too Jack, but this is beyond your comprehension and frankly, it's out of your hands."

Admittedly, he was stung by her comment and he was sure she could see the anguish on his face.

"Allie, fighting fire with fire only gets you burned."

"Well, you know what...I think we all need a little spark in our lives."

"So, against not only your doctors orders, and no matter how much I protest, you're doing this."

"Jack, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Allison, I am pleading with you. Don't do this. You won't be able to live with yourself."

"Too late. It's already done."

With that said, she had effectively ended the conversation and apparently the opportunity for debate.

Early that next morning, Allison woke to see Jack already gone. Right now, she'd be on his not so favorite person list, but they would work it out, of that she had no doubt in her mind. He more than likely took off so they wouldn't get into another argument. If he were here, he would try to dissuade her from leaving the house and venturing out for the day which would be a failed attempt. She was meeting Lana for breakfast at the Inn, then they were heading straight for GD. Allison had to get Jack off her mind for the time being. She wasn't to worried about moving forward from this, he loved her and she him. It was something he needed to realize, Allison was her own woman, made her own decisions, and she would hold herself accountable for her own actions.

This time, she felt she had the upper hand. Dr. Quinn at her side, they made a formidable pair as they strolled the grounds.

"I have to say Allison, I'm impressed. You have quite the set up here."

"Well, it must be interesting living where you do too."

"Yes, but the amenities here have gotten us beat by a mile."

Continuing her duties as tour guide, Allison made sure to introduce Lana to several key members of staff, explained the main layout including the two most important stops – the GD spa where you could get the best pampering known to mankind and the cafeteria that supplied the second best coffee in town, Vincent's of course leading the way. As they headed down the Nathan Stark Memorial corridor, Allison felt a pang. She indeed did miss Nathan and wished he was alive to see their child. She didn't want to think about the what-if's had he lived. That was the past and she had moved on. She was in love with Jack, truth be told, she always had been but she was grateful for what she and Nathan did have, for it had made her a better person.

As they passed through the rotunda toward her new work space they rounded the corner and almost ran smack-dab into Tess. In tow as usual was a pastry mouth-filled Larry. His eyes popping wide in amazement to see Allison in the facility. Being who Larry was, he knew where his priorities lay and as the trio stood toe to toe, he gradually eased his way round so that he ended up standing behind Allison.

"Lana, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Tess, it's nice to see you too. I'm here because I've been requested to work on a special project."

"I don't know anything about any projects of which you're attached?"

Allison could hold her tongue no longer. "I brought her here."

"Why wasn't I informed? As head of GD..."

"_Acting_ head, let's not forget that one small piece of information. I will be returning Tess, you can bet on that. Besides, you're here temporarily and just because you've been given the privilege of sitting in _my _chair, doesn't mean you will be made aware of all that goes on."

A mouselike eek from Larry reminded them that he was still present and apparently he was enjoying the exchange before him.

Tess glared at Larry. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Attempting to insinuate himself into the situation, Larry spoke. His mouth stuffed, crumbs flying everywhere as he spoke.

"I'd be happy to stay, or I could take your guest to her assigned area myself."

In unison Allison and Tess yelled out, "Larry!"

Dismissed and saddened by his exclusion, he trudged off and even though they had both addressed him, he only responded to one. "Yes, Dr. Blake."

The three of them stood their perspective ground. Hell, Allison could stand there all day if she had she was contracting, her back hurt and she could feel beads of sweat trailing down her back, she would not be moved.

"I don't know what the two of you think you're doing or what you think you'll prove but you're wasting your time."

"No Tess, I don't think we are."

A brashness seemed to overcome Lana. "Tess, I'm not the same woman you manipulated and coerced into doing you're bidding. As for us wasting time, well that's for Allison and I to determine."

Allison knew Tess well enough that she could tell when she was worried. Right now she appeared positively alarmed. Tess realized that Lana's presence was not to be taken lightly and if she was here, these was a damn good reason.

"Tess, you might want to wipe that bead of sweat from your brow. Your insecurity is showing."

With that Allison and Lana turned, leaving Tess visibly dumbfounded. Allison didn't feel sorry for her and in fact, it was all of her own doing that brought them to this place. Her self-important attitude would be her downfall.

Every thing was going according to plan. There was just one person she had to square things with...

...Jack.

_Next - Chapter 11: O' How the Mighty Have Fallen_


	11. O' How The Mighty Have Fallen

**I do not own EUReKA and I miss it dearly everyday. **

Blame It On the Hormones

Chapter 11: O' How the Mighty Have Fallen

Jack angrily tossed another dish into the sink, the resulting clatter had hardly gone unnoticed by Allison, the kids or S.A.R.A.H for that matter. Each crash punctuated by a frustrated sigh, Zoë turned to Allison as they sat on the couch, a puzzled look on her face.

Leaning over, she whispered to her, "Allison, what's wrong with my dad?"

There was no point in dragging Zoë into this she surmised.

"Nothing sweetie. He...has something on his mind."

"Ya think. He barely said two words at dinner and that's certainly not like _my_ dad."

Even she found it difficult not to snicker at Zoë's astute observation. Jack was still ticked with her about her plans to get even with Tess. Sure, she could see it from his point of view, but he didn't know Tess like she did. Allison was sure he'd at least gotten a small taste of it before the two of them began dating. Face it, Tess was rude and condensing toward him when they'd first met. It was only with Allison's insistence that he was a great guy that Tess allowed herself to be pursued. Besides, Allison had spent too many years ignoring the signs and when it finally slapped her in the face, it was a bitter pill to swallow. Once this was all over, things would go back to normal and hopefully they would be able to put all of this ugliness behind them.

For Jack, getting past this was going to be a bit harder. He was having mixed feelings about the entire affair. Yes, he could understand the anger Allison felt and her determination to make sure that all she had accomplished and worked for were not for naught, but on the other hand he found he was astounded by how devious she could be. Maybe devious wasn't the right word, but it was the only one that seemed to fit at the moment. The last thing he wanted to do was lose faith in her so, he resolved to give it another try. He had to persuade her to stop this madness or at least alter her plans and since there was no time like the present, he steeled himself for what he imagined would be a battle of wills.

Entering the living room, hands on hips, from the expression on their faces, they knew he was about business. As he glared at them, an unintentional scowl upon his face, he was reminded of a quote that regrettably but appropriately fit the situation - He who seeks vengeance should remember to dig two graves. One for his enemy and one for himself.

Jack never claimed to be much of an existential thinker, but he couldn't ignore that sixth sense of his that warned him and it practically screamed in his ear that this was wrong.

"Zoë, can you take Kevin upstairs, I need to talk to Allison."

When Allison saw Zoë look to her with obvious concern on her face and place a comforting her hand on hers, Allison was deeply moved to say the least. She had always been fond of Zoë and now had grown to truly appreciate, care for and love the tenacious, independent young girl who had stepped into their lives those two years ago. Allison's own hand covering hers in response, she mouthed wordlessly that she would be fine and with that Zoë led Kevin upstairs, leaving their respective parents alone for a private chat.

Once the kids were out of ear shot, instead of taking a seat next to Allison, Jack crouched between her parted thighs and placed his hands on either side of her belly.

"Baby, I know we talked about this already, but I have to try again. You can't go through with this. General Mansfield is a power mad lunatic and I'm sure if you explain to the powers that be they would side with you. The DOD would never get rid of you, you're too valuable to them. All that you've accomplished, the progress made under your watch is astounding. I know we hurt Tess and obviously she is not taking it well, but you can't let her take you down this path. I fear that once you go there, you'll never be able to come back."

Allison lovingly caressed the face of the man she had come to rely on, trust and love like no other before him.

"Honey, I want you to listen to me. I know you're worried about me and you think that this is getting out of control, but this is my only recourse. If I sit back and allow Tess to run rampant without even attempting to circumvent her, then I've already lost. I know you think you know Tess, but you don't. She...is...dangerous."

"Allie, I'm not just concerned about you, I'm concerned about the baby. You're due to deliver any day now and this is only adding more stress to an already stressful situation. Your doctor has already made it clear that you should be resting and I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the baby's health, but if anything ever happened to you or the baby..."

He trailed off, his head lowered in despair, Allison not only saw but felt for the very first time the anguish he was experiencing. He wasn't only unsettled about her and the baby, and even though he hadn't said the words aloud, he was concerned about them all. And that's when she knew he was truly the one she had been waiting for. She wan't to spend the rest of her life with Jack Carter, and it was a wonder-us feeling indeed.

Staring deep into his eyes, her resolve melted. Out of respect for him and their relationship, how could she not side with him?

"I love you so much Jack and if you feel this strongly..."

"I do."

"...then I'll come up with another way."

Simultaneously they leaned forward to kiss, thereby cementing the deal made between them.

The remainder of the evening, they sat in front of the fire, talking of plans for when the baby arrived as Zoë and Kevin filtered in and out. Periodically consumed by his own thoughts, Jack had to admit he was extremely excited. Though the child would not biologically be his, he would love it as it were his very own, just as he did Kevin. These past months had been a dream. Every day, he fell more deeply and passionately in love with Allison. Truth was he wanted her and Kevin to stay and after she delivered, he was going to do just that.

Allison on the other hand was worried about how to tell Lana of the change of plans. Lana had come to Eureka with the expectation of at last getting revenge. How could Allison now tell her that her boyfriend had talked her out of it? However she told Lana, the outcome was sure to be unpleasant.

Both of them tuckered out, Jack took her by the hand and led her upstairs to bed. Her eyes piercing his form as he strode in front of her, Allison knew she was making the right decision. Her small and delicate hand wrapped in his, comforting and strong she did what did what she never had before and relinquished complete control of her heart.

The next morning Allison woke feeling more anxious than usual. She was sure it had to do not only with the pregnancy, but the conversation she was supposed to have with Lana today. After their plans and the promise to make things right, Allison would be letting her down yet again. Jack was of course worried about her mental and physical state but she assured him that she would make the call, so that it would be done and over with.

Fate had another plan in mind.

Though she intended to call Lana first thing that morning, she was having trouble formulating just the right words to say. Lana would surely be upset and more than likely, hurt at having her chance at retribution snatched away when they were so close to the end goal. Allison puttered around most of the day watching as time slowly ticked by. It came to a point when time was no longer on her side as the clock had wound down to late afternoon. Building up her nerve, she at last picked up the phone and dialed Lana's cell.

"Allison, I didn't expect to hear from you today. Is everything all right?"

"Actually, no."

Allison dreaded what she was about to do, but deep down, she knew it was the right decision.

"Lana, I need to talk to you about our plan."

"Hum, what about it?"

"I'm calling it off."

Silence met Allison and for a moment she thought Lana had hung up on her and of course she couldn't blame her.

"Lana...are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just...stunned."

Allison knew she'd be confused about the turn of events.

"Lana, I want you to know that this wasn't an easy decision for me to make. Truth is, we can't stoop to her level. If we do, we're no better than she is."

Then she laughed in a hauntingly eerie manner that caused a shiver to traverse Allison's spine.

"You know Allison, you're captivating, brilliant and pertinacious, but it appears you lack the killer instinct. Somehow, I knew you'd back out so I went ahead with a plan of my own."

"What do you mean a plan of your own?"

"Allison, you may not want satisfaction, but I do."

"Lana rethink this. It's not to late to stop whatever it is you're planning."

"I'm afraid it is."

"Lana...what did you do?"

"After today, Tess will never be able to hurt anyone else ever again."

The next sound Allison heard was the click of the phone as Lana hung up. She tried ringing her back but her calls went unanswered. Allison was tempted to call GD security or even Jack, but belayed the thought. What if their appearance only exacerbated the situation. Allison couldn't let this happen. She had to stop Lana herself.

Already dressed, she dashed upstairs and threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed a sweater off of the coat rack. Kevin wouldn't be home until later that evening. He had a therapy appointment after school so she wouldn't have to worry about him. The nanny would drop him off and if she hadn't yet returned, Zoë would be home soon, and as she headed for the door as if on queue Zoë walked through.

It was plainly obvious on Zoë's face that she'd caught Allison in the midst of doing something her dad surely wouldn't approve of.

"Uh Allison, where are you going?"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I have something very important to take care of and I'll be back as soon as I can. Kevin's at an appointment and will be home late."

"Do you want me to call dad?"

"No!"

Allison knew her explosive reply signaled that what she was attempting would be frowned upon and was confirmed by the look on Zoë's face which was a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Zoë, I can't explain now but...I'm sorry, I have to go."

Before Allison could head out the door, a defiant voice called out to her.

"Then I'm going with you."

Allison spun toward her, "What? You can't."

"Why can't I? Look Allison, if you won't let me call dad, then I'm coming along. Someone should be with you right now."

Allison stared at Zoë, her arms folded across her chest, the Carter stubbornness radiating through. At that point, she knew there was no sense in arguing.

"Okay, you can ride with me, but you will follow my instructions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Come on then."

They arrived at GD in record time and Allison wasted no time in heading toward her destination. Zoë, who had been told to stay behind in Allison's office, of course disobeyed and followed. What could Allison say, she was a Carter.

The entire way over to GD, Allison had tried to get a hold of Tess so that she could warn her. Again, her calls went unanswered. Yes, she wanted to get back at Tess, but she didn't want her hurt, regardless of what she'd tried to do to them. Right now, Lana didn't sound as if she were in her right mind, so moving as fast as her feet would carry her, Zoë on her heels she commanded her to wait in the corridor. Thankfully, Allison reached the section four lab just in the nick of time for inside stood Lana and an unsuspecting Tess.

"Lana, stop!"

Lana peered at Allison, her eyes cold as steel.

"Allison, what are you doing here. I told you, I've got this handled."

"Lana, you don't want to do this."

The two of them stood unmoving, the tension in the air apparent.

"Tess, I need you to leave."

Allison had to get Tess out of there but Lana would have none of it.

"She is not going anywhere!"

Almost as if she were an intruder in the scene, they eyed Tess suspiciously as she spoke.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"It seems that goody two shoes Allison is attempting to come to her friends rescue once again."

Tess viewed the two of them, her eyes rolling in her head at the spectacle before her.

"Oh my God. You two are pathetic. What did you think you could scare me with this act?"

"Tess, this is not an act. You are in danger."

The look Allison gave Tess left no doubt that her words were indeed true as she finally realized the peril she was in.

"Lana, this is not what we want. I don't want you or Tess hurt."

"Allison, I'm only going to warn you one last time. Take Zoë and leave, now! You have to hurry."

Apparently during their exchange, Zoë had entered the lab, unbeknownst to Allison and before she could order Zoë out and plead for Lana to abandon her scheme, it appeared their time was up.

The blast of sirens pierced the air as all hopes of a quiet evening alone with his loved ones vanished. Jack had been heading home when he received the frantic call from Fargo. Currently breaking every traffic law on the books, he speed to GD, Jo and Andy ahead of him in the lead car, assuring him a clear path. How could this have happened? Maybe he had caused the escalation of events by butting in. Blaming himself, he never should have forced the issue, but should have allowed Allison to deal with it on her own terms and now Zoë was mixed in. Bringing his jeep to a screeching halt, he had lost all semblance of space and time, their destination finally reached. As he ran through the facility, Zoë and Allison on his mind, Jack prayed silently to himself...

"They have to be okay. They just have to be."

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 12: Redemption<em>

**Sorry to have been away so long. I finally feel like I'm back in the grove. I assure you, there's lots more to come. **


	12. Tick Tick Boom!

**I do not own Eureka...but I like to pretend. **

Blame It On the Hormones

Chapter 12: Tick, Tick...Boom!

The timer went off, the resulting blast shook the entire area as rubble and debris fell all around them. The disruption caused equipment and a number of critical experiments to tumble from tabletops as shards of glass, electronics and several other items unidentifiable to the common person to the floor. Around her all Allison could see were clouds of dust as only one emergency light flickered on partially illuminating a small section, leaving the rest of the lab in darkness. She yelled for Zoë afraid that she had been seriously injured, finally breathing a sigh of relief when she called out to her in response. Allison could also hear moaning and at once recognized the gasping groans of Tess. If Lana was alive, she could not tell. At last assessing her own state, she attempted to move but found she had been pinned by an unknown obstruction. Almost instantaneously she yelped sharply, grimacing in pain as she grabbed hold of her stomach, the previously sporadic contractions she'd been having the last weeks were now coming on rapidly, the pain unbearable.

Somewhere off in the distance, Zoë called out from her position.

"Allison, where are you?"

"Here Zoë. I'm here."

Allison could hear Zoë as she shuffled around on all fours apparently feeling her way across the dimly lit room. Allison coughed harshly, the dust filling her lungs making it difficult for her to breath. Taking deep shallow breaths, she took stock of their situation. Her field of vision encumbered by her unfortunate position, she could only pivot her head enough to see partially over her left shoulder.

Oh God she thought, what had she done? She had set this all in motion an if anything happened to Zoë, Tess, Lana or the baby she would never forgive herself.

A hand on her leg jolted her from her commiseration.

"Allison are you okay?"

"Zoë. Oh my God Zoë. It's the baby...she's coming."

Zoë sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as Allison took hold of her hand and tightly squeezed.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Allison couldn't help it as the tears began to fall.

"It's okay Allison. I'm here and you're with me. Just tell me what to do?"

How strong she was trying to be she thought. Usually one to put on a brave face, Zoë was fiercely independent, but now all Allison could hear was the scared little girl that she tried to hide inside. She didn't know how, but regardless of their predicament, Allison would make sure that Zoë escape unharmed and so, she did what she did best in these situations and took charge.

On the opposite side of laboratory door Jack, Henry and Fargo gathered to assess the scene. Jo, Andy and Zane had been sent off to evaluate the surrounding sectors to determine if any other areas had been damaged. The chances were slim due to how the complex was constructed, but better to be safe then sorry.

As Fargo took readings so that they could categorically confirm the type of explosion, Jack paced anxiously back and forth along the corridor. What was the holdup he thought? They needed to get in that room and it needed to happen now. The longer they waited the greater his fears grew. He was tired of all the hypothesizing and analyzing Henry and Fargo were doing; he needed to know that his girls were safe.

"Henry, talk to me."

Jack knew his tone was harsh and he hoped that Henry understood he was frustrated with the situation and not him.

Placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, he attempted to reassure him.

"Jack, we're working as fast as we can. Fargo needs to distinguish what caused the detonation and it's components. When any type of explosion occurs it undergoes a chemical reaction that propagates through the explosive material and converts the explosive into a very hot, dense, high-pressure gas. We have to make sure it's safe for us to go in. Don't worry, we..."

But before Henry could finish, their attention was diverted. Apparently Fargo had been able to reconnect the signal for the surveillance system so that they could at least communicate with the occupants. As they craned their heads over the handheld, they were unable to acquire audio but at least had visual.

The room was still hazy and they could distinguish movement, they just couldn't discern who it was. Thankfully there were no toxic materials located in this particular lab but that was no guarantee that they were out of danger or that all the inhabitants were alive, but their odds had increased.

His attention focused on the mini view screen, Jack was startled by a hand as it clasped onto his forearm. Slightly out of breath Jo and Zane had returned with good news.

"What did you guys find out?"

"The outer structures haven't been affected, so whatever happened has been contained to this area alone."

"Well, great. So, let's get them out of there."

"Jack it's not that simple."

"Henry, what do you mean it's not that simple? Fargo said that there were no contaminates, Zane said that the structure surrounding the lab is intact, so what's the hold up? Cut through the door, blast through a wall...do something!"

"Carter, relax. They're going to be fine, we'll get them out of there in one piece."

Jack looked into the eyes of the woman who had unexpectedly become one of his very best friends; putting him at ease as only she could.

"How do you know?"

"Because I say so. Besides, they both know if they get hurt, after they heal, I'll kick their butts."

Jack couldn't help but smile. Jo was like a sister to him, and like family, they went through good and bad times, but in the end they were always there for each other.

"Sheriff Carter, quick. I was able to restore audio."

Jack scooted back over to Fargo's side excited that he could get audio confirmation.

"Allie, Zoë, can you hear me?"

At first there was no response, then suddenly coughing could be heard in the background.

"Dad! Dad, is that you?"

"Zoë! It's me Zoë. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad, just a few bumps and bruises. I think Tess is all right but we don't know about Lana."

Jack noticed she didn't mention Allison and panic promptly set in.

"Zoë...where's Allison?"

"She's alert Dad, but she's in labor and she trapped. You have to hurry!"

Jack turned to the group, unable to hide his alarm as it shone over his face. "Guys, we gotta move. Henry...?"

"Jack's right. We can't afford to wait any longer. The structure might collapse and I can't calculate how much time they have left."

At once they moved to action, all of them working with great fervor in an attempt to get to them as quickly as possible. Though it was not the optimal choice, they had to break through the doors and cut away at the fallen debris directly in it's path.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as a recuse team carved through the dense material. Once a space was large enough for a body to fit through, their safety gear in place, Jack, Jo and Andy raced inside. Straightaway, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist as a sobbing Zoë clung to him. He had never been so happy to see her in all his life. He could hold tight to his little girl forever but he knew they had to complete the task at hand.

In one corner Jack saw Jo lift Tess's arm over her shoulder and help drag her out of the room. Andy tended to Lana who appeared unconscious, subsequently lifting her up and out into the hall to an awaiting medical team. Jack led Zoë out into the corridor, stumbling over wreckage in the process. Assured she would be okay, he handed her off to Jo and rushed back inside to aid Allison's. He struggled with all his might to lift the concrete barrier from her right side but realized it was to heavy for him to move on his own. He also knew they didn't have time to wait for them to bring in the pneumatic machinery and with each second her condition worsened.

The tears streaming down her cheek, she pleaded with him.

"Jack, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"I am not leaving your side."

"Jack please, leave me. I've already ruined things by bringing this upon us. Don't let me make you a victim too."

Jack caressed her cheek as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"You must not know me very well if you think I'd abandon you."

What was the matter with him? Did he have a death wish? She had to get him to understand the severity of their circumstances. It did no good for both of them to languish until help arrived for her. Mustering up as much force as she could, she bellowed at him.

"Dammit, Jack. Listen to me. I'd don't want you here. I can't let you make this sacrifice. Go. Now!"

She could see she'd hurt him. She thought he'd heed her request and reluctantly leave, but she should have known him better than that. The look in his eyes she'd taken as one stung by rejection, was in fact empathy. Then he smiled at her and all at once, she knew she would be safe.

"Now, you listen to me Allison Blake. No matter how much you yell or scream, I am never leaving your side. I love you and I'm staying."

It seemed there was nothing more she could do to convince him and without warning they heard a creak from above. Jack scurried back to the entrance as the evacuation team continued cutting away.

"Time's up!"

There was no way they could wait for the team to widen the hole. All eyes focused on Henry and despite it being the last thing he wanted to do, he made the tough decision.

Jack gestured toward the only one who could help them at the moment.

"Andy, we need you."

"You got it Boss."

Andy crossed back into the room and quickly assessed the area. Sure, Andy had a super computer for a brain, a plethora of gadgets embedded inside of him and an almost unlimited amount of strength. But all of that didn't mean he couldn't get harmed. The residents of Eureka treated Andy just like any other citizen and to put him in danger pained them as much as it would for any of his human counterparts.

Andy would be required to lift the obstruction and hold it until Jack could pull Allison to safety. As must as they wanted to wait for the mechanical lift to fit inside the entrance of the room, which would no doubt hold up the ceiling thereby allowing them to escape relatively intact, the clock had run out.

Seamlessly lifting with little effort, Andy elevated the beam just enough for Jack to extract Allison from under the pile and out of harms way. He swiftly hoisted her into his arms and onto an awaiting gurney. As soon as he laid her down, the beam collapsed, sealing off the room completely and not before sending a shock wave of dust through the former entrance.

Panic erupted at the realization that Andy had failed to escape in time. The realization that they had lost a friend hit them all.

"Andy!"

Jack called repeatedly for him, but he somehow he knew, it was too late.

He was torn. Running next to Allison as they wheeled her to the medical unit, his mind couldn't help but think of all the times he and Andy had spent together. Their initial trepidation at having to work with a robot, gradually evolved into a mutual respect for someone they all considered a friend. Losing Andy was a huge loss, but he had to focus on the now, and turned his attention back to Allison.

Upon reaching the infirmary, Allison saw that Grace had every set up in preparation for the delivery. The room had been cleared except for Grace, the medical team and Jack who refused to leave her. The delivery was hard on her. Along with dealing with the pain and trauma of the birth, she had an injury to anterior of her right forearm which complicated matters. She refused to be medicated, choosing to deliver naturally. She knew anything could go wrong at this point but wanted to be aware to all that was occurring. Thank God for Jack. He was encouraging, comforting and a source of strength she could rely on.

She had to express to him her regrets one last time. Just in case.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to involve Zoë. I never..."

He hushed her. "Zoë is fine. She's a tough kid and besides, right now I need you to focus so you can get better. You're not getting away form me that easily."

Jack coached her, remembering the Lamaze techniques which helped her to calm down. She was fully dilated, sweat dripping from her brow, she tried to coax the baby to move forward without further stress. Allison closed her eyes and pushed hard one last time, ushering the newborn out.

Hastily, Grace took hold of the baby and placed her in a warm blanket. Seconds slowly ticked by as Allison and Jack waited for her to wail.

"Jack? My baby."

Then they heard the most glorious sound ever.

Jack exited the room to a sea of eyes, all awaiting the hopefully good news. His smile said it all as the room erupted in uproarious cheers. Jenna Stark had entered the world.

**_Epilogue_ **

Two weeks later, after the dust had settled, both literally and figuratively, things had finally gotten back to normal in the town of Eureka. The damage caused to the lab was unnoticeable. As suddenly as the accident destroyed the room, that was just how quickly they were able to repair the area. The space was reformed, using the endless supply of technology which actually ended up helping to usher in a new form of building material. Global Dynamics was back to business as usual...well, until the next incident anyway.

As for Andy, his injuries were not as severe as previously thought. Good old Andy had managed to learn a lot not only from his time spent in Eureka, but from his interactions with Sheriff Carter. Using past knowledge and a little Carter ingenuity, he was able to avoid the worst of it. And Andy in his delightfully indelible way said it best.

"Well, Boss, I've been through worse and after working with you and managing to find myself in quite a few jams, I can honestly say it doesn't compare."

Zoë on the other hand reveled in her instant notoriety. With her father being the Sheriff, not to mention the fact he was dating the head of Global Dynamics and she was best friends with the Deputy, she often found herself in thrown in a variety of unusual conditions. Luckily, the only remnants of her experience was a small gash on her forehead which she refused to have erased by GD's medical advancements and wore it proudly as a badge of honor.

Mercifully, Dr. Lana Quinn did survive, though barely. She lay unconscious for a week afterward in a private room under a cloud of mystery. Still not in the best shape herself, Allison and the baby remained in the hospital an additional five days and during that time, she made it a point to visit Lana on a daily basis and on Lana's eighth day, she regained consciousness. Allison didn't know if it was a blessing in disguise, but it appeared that Lana was unaware of how she had even come to Eureka, let alone been injured.

General Mansfield arrived a few days later after hearing of the incident and was intent on questioning everyone involved. Though Lana was unable to speak when he arrived, and with all honesty wouldn't have remembered anyway, the General began his questioning, which seemed more like interrogations.

He spoke to Henry, Fargo, Zane, and as many employees as he could, all of whom could truthfully state, they knew nothing of what went on. He then requested to talk to Jack and Jo, and when he couldn't garner the answers he desired, even after threatening them with a federal inquiry for obstructing an ongoing investigation, he requested the one person he knew couldn't like to him...Andy.

To Andy's credit, he didn't lie, but he sure didn't intend on getting his friends in trouble. The answers he gave the General were more evasive than truthful, thereby assuring their secret was kept. Only three other people knew exactly what had occurred in that room, and two of them weren't talking and not for lack of being persistently asked.

He spoke to Zoë, with Jack's permission and in his presence, but unfortunately he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. Zoë, in usual fashion whilst in the presence of an authority figure, was sarcastic and defiant to the end, leaving the General more than a bit frustrated.

He spoke to Allison from her hospital bed. Once fearful of her job and reputation, she no longer cared what Mansfield thought of her. She would fight him and Tess to the bitter end and as far as her role in all this, she would not let Lana fall on the sword or take any blame for this. Did that mean she would confess? No. What she did do was give enough to satisfy the General until she was able to speak to Lana so that she would not condemn herself.

Their only worry was Tess, who was last to interview with Mansfield. A definite nail bitter, Tess and the General stayed secluded in Allison's office for well over an hour. It was hard not to worry about her fate, but Allison knew whatever happened, Jack would be there for her and later that evening, it looked as if their fates had been sealed.

On Allison's fourth day in the hospital, she had an unexpected visitor. As she lay, eyeing her newborn daughter in her bassinet next to her bed, a sheepish voice fractured the silence.

"She's beautiful Al."

Allison eased herself up to a seated position, instantly on the defensive. Apparently Tess took notice of her protective stance and raised her hands, palms facing up in contrition.

"I'm not here to fight with you Allison. I only wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

Allison lowered her eyes, not sure to reply to her former friend.

"I...I don't know what to say. My behavior has been inexcusable and I know you'll never forgive me, I just ask that you never forget the good times we've had. I didn't tell Mansfield anything and as far as I'm concerned, this issue is closed."

Allison watched as Tess began to tear up.

"I know I don't deserve it, but if you could please see it in your heart to allow me to keep in contact with Kevin and get to know the baby, it would mean so much to me."

Allison was speechless. Here was Tess, once her best friend, now her enemy. Could they ever go back to what they had once shared? No. But maybe, just maybe, they could forge a new beginning. Allison wasn't a fool and she certainly couldn't promise something she wasn't sure she could deliver. What she could do was take small steps. She considered her request as Tess waited patiently for her decision. When none was forthcoming, she turned dejected.

"Tess, wait. We can try."

Tess appeared to be elated at the prospect and without another word, she was gone.

Allison just hoped she wasn't making a mistake. Besides, there still might be some good in her left.

For Jack, the events of the last year though fortuitous, gave him reason to be filled with gratitude. Somehow, Starks death, Allison's pregnancy, Tess's betrayal and the resulting fallout had somehow built a stronger bond between he and Allison. Presently Allison, Kevin and Jenna were back at their own home, but still under the watchful eye of Jack and Zoë, who'd begun acting more like a big sister to Kevin and Jenna than a mere good friend of the family. They had gotten back into a routine where Jack typically spent Saturday night with the three of them. Even though Zoë showed great maturity as of late, Jack preferred she stay over at Pillars those evenings. He still wasn't okay with leaving her alone. His acceptance of her more mature attitude only went so far.

On this night, Jack observed Allison from the bedroom doorway as she lay in bed, her back facing him. He had gone downstairs for a glass of water, stopping on the way back up to check in on Kevin and Jenna. As he stood there, happily viewing her, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't known first hand that she had given birth not long ago. Her gloriously wondrous curves, her silky soft skin, her firm, well toned body, showed no signs of recently being pregnant.

She stirred slightly, rolling over to see him staring at her.

"What are you doing?" She murmured sleepily.

"Enjoying the exquisite view."

"Well, don't just stand there looking. Why don't you touch?"

Jack happily obliged as he crawled in next to her, as she snuggled close to him, her head buried in his chest. They stayed up late into the night, talking about their hopes and dreams, their pasts, present and future, then made love until the morning light.

And at last, they had found peace.

_FIN_


End file.
